Equestria Ninja Girls
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: Twilight and the girls of Canterlot High travel to New York to take on the Dazzlings who have allied with a mad man bent on revenge. The girls only hope to face the trio of sirens and their ally is in the form of four mutant turtles, their master, and their two human friends. MLP/Ninja Turtles crossover.
1. Dream Vision

**(Welcome to my newest fic, guys. Inspired from a video story I've been watching. I know I have my two Naruto ones to work on, but this one I've already completed and decided to bring it here for others to see. Make no mistake I'm not going to fall behind on my two Naruto fics. Just relax and to all you fans of both series enjoy.)**

Inside Ponyville castle, home to Twilight Sparkle the Princess of Friendship, said pony princess was in bed but started tossing and turning. Deep within her mind she was having a dream.

* * *

 _Twilight could hear herself panting, and saw a figure land before her. He looked like a human version of a turtle with a blue mask covering his eyes, and in both his hands were a pair of katana._

 _"Twilight, are you all right?" he asked._

 _'Who is that?' Twilight asked herself._

 _"You need to get out of here. It's not safe!"_

 _"But I can't leave you." Twilight heard herself say._

 _"I'll be all right! Go now!"_

 _Twilight heard some kind of shots from around. She looked up and saw three figures standing above them. The one in the center looked like a man wearing a metal helmet that concealed all but his eyes, and silver armor decked out in blades. On the right side was a skeletal wolf creature and on the left was a tiger wearing a scarf and an eye patch over his left eye._

 _"What a glorious day for vengeance," the man began, before looking behind him, "All right you three. Sing!"_

 _Twilight heard a familiar sound of vocalizing, and saw approaching were none other than the trio of sirens known as the Dazzlings._

 _'Dazzlings? But this can't be. Their amulets were destroyed.' she thought in confusion, as their voices echoed all around._

 _She could see around their necks looked like their amulets contained in metallic collars, 'The amulets are restored?!' She saw the amulets were powering up and they assumed their half siren forms they took on during the Battle of the Bands finals._

 _"And now finish them!" the man in the blades ordered, as the two animal creatures next to him and the Dazzlings swooped down to attack Twilight and the turtle._

 _"Twilight, no!" the turtle cried, as he shielded her._

 _'NOOOOOOOO!' Twilight screamed mentally before she awoke and gasped in fright._

* * *

Twilight panted before catching her breath and looked around her room seeing nothing was wrong, "Just a dream. But it felt so real. And who was that turtle guy? And the Dazzlings, they have their powers back? I better check in with Sunset Shimmer and my friends at Canterlot high..." she saw how it was still dark out, "Ok, maybe I'll wait in the morning." she decided to go back to sleep.

When the sun rose up and brightened the day, Twilight and her dragon assistant Spike were up and about. The two waited until the rest of their friends arrived in the main room.

"Sup, guys?" Rainbow asked.

"Top of the morning to yall." Applejack greeted.

"I hope all of you are ready for a super duper happy day today!" Pinkie beamed.

"Guys, I had a dream last night, but it felt so real." Twilight began.

"What do you mean, darling?" Rarity inquired.

"Like it was more than just a dream. It was a vision."

"A vision?" Fluttershy asked.

"What did you see?" Spike inquired.

"I saw some kind of turtle creature."

"Turtle?" the ponies asked.

"Yeah. He wore a mask over his face, and was carrying two swords. But there were others in it as well."

"Who, Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"This one guy wearing armor with many blades, and two more animal creatures, one looked like a dark gray wolf and another was a tiger."

"Twilight, you've told me you've had real strange dreams before, but this takes it." Spike said feeling creeped out.

Twilight scowled at her assistants words, "But there were more. I saw the Dazzlings in it as well."

"The Dazzlings?" the girls and Spike asked.

"Didn't you say those were the sirens you dealt with in the other world?" Rarity wondered.

"That's right, and they were still in their human forms in my dream. Meaning this vision I had takes place somewhere in the other world."

"But where?" Spike asked.

"I don't know. But I do know one thing. The Dazzlings gain their magic again. I need to send a word to Sunset Shimmer and see if anything's going on." Twilight said, as she levitated the journal she used to keep contact with Sunset Shimmer.

"If there was something bad going on, don't you think she would've messaged you about it?" Rainbow asked Twilight, as she began writing.

"Maybe, or maybe she or any of the girls there don't even know about it." the Princess answered, as she finished her message.

"How do you think the Dazzlings got their magic back if you destroyed their gemstones?" Spike wondered.

"I don't know, Spike. But somehow they had them restored and looked just as dangerous," Twilight explained, before seeing the journal glowing, "It's from Sunset Shimmer!" the group watched as a new message was forming on a page.

 _'Dear, Twilight. This dream you've told me sounds unreal. But I assure you there have been no traces of the Dazzlings anywhere. But if this is some kind of vision, then maybe you should come back to Canterlot High so we can discuss this. I know you're busy being Princess and all, but if the Dazzlings do have their magic again or get it back I don't think the six of us alone will be able to handle them without your knowledge.'_

Twilight pondered on Sunset's suggestion before giving an answer, "I'll be right over," she finished her message and looked to her friends, "Girls, I'm going back to Canterlot High." She took the journal and went to the library where the mirror portal was set up still modified with Twilight's alterations.

"Are you sure you should be taking off like this, Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"I know it's unexpected, but the Dazzlings are a problem. And my friends in the other world could use my help."

"And mine too," Spike spoke up, "After all I did help last time."

Twilight smiled, "I know, Spike," she levitated the journal into it's compartment above the mirror and the magic from it opened the portal, "Ok, this is it. Girls, be sure to remove the journal from the mirror when Spike and I go through. I don't want anything from our world or the other world coming to here or there."

"But if we remove it how will you get back?" Fluttershy inquired.

"I'll have Sunset Shimmer write a message into the journal for you all to keep an eye on," Twilight answered, and her friends nodded in confirmation, "Ready, Spike?"

"Ready." Spike confirmed.

"Then let's go!" the two went through the portal.

* * *

The two groaned and opened their eyes to see they were back in the other world again. And like the previous times before, Twilight had taken on the form of a human girl, while Spike took the form of a dog.

"We made it." Twilight began.

"And in one piece." Spike added, as he looked himself over.

Twilight got up on her feet, and looked around the school seeing no one around, until a group of voices called out, "Twilight!"

Twilight and Spike turned and saw coming over was their reformed friend Sunset Shimmer and the rest of the Main Five's human counterparts.

"Hi, girls." Twilight greeted them, as the six girls embraced her.

Spike did a few barks hoping to get some attention. Human Rarity looked down and smiled, "Oh, little Spikey-Wikey." she picked the dragon turned dog up, held him close and began scratching behind his ears.

"Oh, yes." Spike panted in relaxation.

"We're glad ya came," Applejack began, "Sunset told us on our way here ya had some dream about the Dazzlings."

"That's right."

"Well, let's go someplace and catch up." Pinkie suggested, and they all agreed.

* * *

At the human version of Sugarcube Corner, the seven girls were sitting at a booth enjoying a drink, while Fluttershy was feeding Spike a dog biscuit. After Twilight told the girls about her dream, they were very concerned.

"That sounded like one messed up dream, Twilight." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. And everyone says my dreams are bizarre." Pinkie put in.

"I don't understand it myself, but whoever it was I saw in my dream he looked like he needed help. And that guy who the Dazzlings were with... I've never seen someone so intimidating since Sombra or Tirek." Twilight said feeling scared.

"And you didn't manage to catch a name at all?" Sunset asked.

"None."

"Isn't there anything in you saw in your dream that can help us in finding out where this vision of yours took place?" Rarity inquired.

Twilight looked back on her dream and all her surroundings. She then recalled a street sign close to her with a name on it, "I remember a sign on a street reading Bleecker Street."

Pinkie gasped, "I know where that is!"

"You do?" Twilight asked hopefully.

"Sure," Pinkie pulled up her laptop from her bag and ran a search of the street Twilight named, "Here it is. Bleecker Street in New York City."

"New York City?" Twilight asked.

"Only place with a street called Bleecker." Pinkie explained.

"And that's where I was in my dream when the events went down." Twilight said.

"Ok, so what now?" Rainbow asked.

Twilight answered, "I have to go there."

"Huh?" the girls wondered.

"If that is where I had my dream, then that place has the answers I'm looking for."

"Do you even know how to get there?" Spike asked.

"I have no idea." she answered sheepishly.

The rest of the girls rolled their eyes and giggled, "Not to worry, Twilight. I can fix that." Rarity said.

"You can?" Twilight asked.

"Of course. As of now we're all on Summer vacation, so we can travel there together." the fashion girl explained.

"And dont'cha even think about telling us not to come." Applejack warned her.

"Because we're sure to come anyway." Pinkie put in.

Twilight smiled knowing how true that was, "Ok, girls. And thanks. But how are we going to get to New York?"

"Just let me put in a few calls," Rarity began, "I happen to know many people in high places."

"All right, road trip!" Rainbow cheered, as the rest of the girls started getting excited.

Unbeknownst to them outside the shop, the Dazzlings had been listening in on their conversation, ever since they saw them enter the building.

"Did you two hear that?" Adagio asked hopefully.

"How could we not? We're right here." Aria answered dryly.

"Then you know what's going on? Twilight claims we get our magic back."

"Yeah, but we don't even know how. Not even she knows how." Aria reminded her.

"Even so, we have a lead as to where to go to get our powers back. New York City."

"And just how are we going to get there, Adagio?" Aria inquired.

"Why don't we ask the Rainbooms to give us a ride?" Sonata suggested, only for her two friends to roll their eyes.

"That plan is the worst, Sonata." answered Aria.

"You're the worst!" Sonata replied, as she pushed Aria. Aria pushed Sonata back, and the two started fighting.

Adagio grew agitated and smacked the back of their heads, "Focus, you two! We will find a way to get to New York, and once we're there we will find a way to restore our powers and make every single being in this world do our bidding." Adagio promised, as she smirked with hope.

 **(And there you go. This fic takes place before the events of the Triceraton Invasion but after the events of Deadly Venom. And in terms of the Equestria Girls universe, the events of Friendship Games has yet to occur. I hope you enjoy it, and once again Happy Thanksgiving.)**


	2. New York City

**(Welcome to the second chapter. Here's where the girls meet the first people to lead them to finding more about Twilight's vision.)**

The very next day in the human version world of Equestria, Twilight, Spike, and their Canterlot High friends were by a bus stop waiting for the next bus with a few others.

"Ooh, this is so exciting. We're going to New York City!" Pinkie cheered, as she bounced up and down.

Rarity held her down, "Pinkie, I know we're outside, but please use your inside voice... Actually, there isn't too big a difference between them."

"Well, Pinkie's got the right idea," Rainbow said, "I mean how often do we get a chance to go to New York of all places?"

"It is one of the biggest cities." Fluttershy noted.

"Luckily, I had Sunset print up a map of the city and list of all its best spots." Twilight said in relief.

"There's the bus." Sunset said, as they saw a bus drive up.

When the bus pulled up, the doors opened up allowing the passengers on board. Twilight looked down at Spike who was in her backpack, "Ok, Spike, here we go. Take a deep breath." Spike nodded, as he sunk his head into the backpack.

The girls went on the bus and took a seat, with Twilight and Sunset together, Rainbow and Applejack together, Fluttershy with Rarity, while Pinkie sat by herself looking excited.

The bus driver closed the doors and announced, "All right passengers. Next stop, New York City!"

The girls smiled looking excited, while unaware in the far back were the Dazzlings wearing their old hooded jackets from before with their hoods up. They looked ahead seeing the Rainbooms and Sunset were too caught up in where they were going to have even noticed that they snuck on board. The bus drove off, as the girls were awaiting for when they would arrive in New York.

* * *

After hours of driving, the bus finally crossed a freeway and drove right into New York City. Twilight and the girls looked out the windows of the bus taking in all the surroundings. Twilight was by far more amazed than the others.

"Spike, look." Twilight said, as Spike popped his head out of the bag to get a good look at the city.

"Whoa. It's like Manehattan or something." the dog said quietly.

Sunset spoke, "Yeah. Surprised me too when I did some research and found out some places in this world are modeled or named after places in Equestria."

The bus stopped at the nearest bus stop, and the doors opened up allowing the passengers to get off. Once they got off the bus took off and the other passengers took off knowing where they had to go.

The girls stood together, as Twilight spoke up, "Ok, we're where we need to be. What now?"

"First off we need to get settled in at the hotel I booked for us. And don't worry they allow pets." Rarity said, as she patted Spike's head.

"Then let's get going." Applejack said, as the Rainbooms started walking, while the Dazzlings stuck around and watched them leave.

"Let's tail them," Adagio began, "If we follow them we may find more clues from Twilight."

"Let's hope you're right, Adagio." Aria said feeling doubtful.

Sonata looked at a single newspaper article on the ground and saw an ad for Antonio's Pizza, "Ooh, pizza. My most favorite food in this whole world, second only to tacos." she smiled.

"Focus, Sonata." Adagio snapped her out of it.

"Right. Sorry."

"Come on." Adagio said, as the three sirens started following after the Rainbooms making sure to be at a safe distance and remain casual.

* * *

Later on, the girls were escorted into a luxurious hotel room that had a room for each of them, "Whoa." Rainbow gasped at how spacious and luxurious the room was.

"Now this is fancy." Applejack whistled in awe.

"Look at the view!" Pinkie cheered, as she went up to the large clear glass windows to see a perfect view of the city.

"Thanks again for setting this up for us, Rarity." Twilight thanked her.

"My pleasure, Twilight."

"All right. Let's get settled in, and then we can start a tour." The princess said, as they all nodded in agreement.

Once the girls got settled in with their hotel room, they set out into the city for a tour. They walked along the city taking in all the sights, while Twilight was mentally taking notes on where everything was.

They stopped at a crosswalk, as Pinkie spoke, "Can we get lunch now? I'm hungry."

"Reckon we could all use a bite." Applejack agreed.

"All right. Let's break for lunch." Twilight said.

"Where should we go?" Fluttershy asked.

"I did see an ad in New York's paper for a place called Antonio's Pizza. Best place in town." Rainbow explained.

"Then let's go there." Sunset said.

"Let me check the map and find it." Twilight said, as she was about to look at the map only for a voice to speak.

"You going to Antonio's?"

The group looked around and saw who spoke to them. It was a girl about their age with short ginger colored hair, and blue eyes, black shirt with a yellow and white sport shirt with the number "5" over it, blue denim shorts, black leggings, brown bandages/bracelets around her wrists, white high socks with two blue stripes on them and black low-heeled boots.

Twilight answered, "Yes, actually, we are. But we don't know where to find it."

"Don't worry, I was on my way there myself. Maybe I can show you there." the redhead offered.

"Thanks. By the way, what's your name?" Twilight asked.

"I'm April O'Neil. And you all are?"

"Well, my name's Twilight Sparkle."

"Huh, interesting name." April said feeling curious.

"My name's Sunset Shimmer. Nice to meet you."

"Howdy do, April. I'm Applejack."

"I'm Rainbow Dash, the most awesome girl you'll ever know."

"Huh, clearly you don't know the meaning of being modest." April crossed her arms.

"That's a fact," Rarity answered, "And my name is Rarity. Very nice to meet you. I must say you look quite the catch, April."

"Oh, stop." April brushed it off feeling embarrassed.

Pinkie jumped in, "I'm Pinkie Pie, certified party planner. If there's a party to be held then I'm your girl to put it together!"

April thought, 'And I thought Mikey was hyperactive.'

Fluttershy drew a circle on the ground with her foot feeling shy and spoke, "I'm Fluttershy."

"Nice to meet you," April said, until she saw Spike in Twilight's bag, "Aw, who's this little guy? He's so cute."

"This is my dog, Spike." Twilight answered, as April patted the dragon/dog's head a few times as he enjoyed it.

"So you were saying you can show us to Antonio's?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. I'm meeting a friend there myself."

"Well, let's go!" Pinkie declared.

* * *

So the girls started walking, while the Dazzlings were peeking around a corner, "There they go, come on." Adagio said, as they continued to trail the Rainbooms.

Soon the girls arrived at the pizza parlor known as Antonio's, as April spoke, "Well, this is it."

"Come on let's go eat." Rainbow said, as the group went inside, and saw other teenagers and people enjoying pizza.

"Where do we sit?" Fluttershy wondered, until they heard the voice of a boy speak up.

"Yo, Red, over here!"

They looked over and saw a boy a year older than them sitting by a booth. He had long black hair and brown eyes. He wore a black shirt, jeans, a black bandanna, and fingerless gloves. He was missing three of his upper front teeth.

"Casey, hey!" April called, as she went over with her new friends, "Sorry, I'm late."

"No problem," Casey answered, before noticing the seven others, "Whoa. No wonder you were late. Did a cheerleading bus break down?"

April gave him a deadpan look, "Very funny. These girls wanted directions to here and I helped them."

"Well, aren't ya going to introduce me?" Casey asked.

April cleared her throat, "Casey Jones, meet Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie."

"Hi!" the girl greeted him with a grin.

"Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy."

"Nice to meetcha," Casey greeted before getting a look at Rainbow Dash, specifically her hair, "Nice hair. Trying to be a clown?" he chuckled.

Rainbow frowned, before gripping the collar of his shirt, taking him by surprise, "You wanna lose what little teeth ya have, pal?"

"Not really." Casey answered, feeling intimidated by the girl.

"Rainbow!" Applejack pried her off Casey.

"You ok, Casey?" April asked.

"Yeah, but wow. I've never been threatened by a girl like that. It actually felt... sweet." he had a faint blush.

Rarity noticed what Rainbow meant by Casey's teeth, "Good heavens, how could you lose so much teeth?"

"Well, I'm a hockey player." he answered.

"You play hockey?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. I'm a champ."

"Well, hockey's ok, but give me soccer any day." Rainbow said.

"All right, yall. Let's save the sports talk for later," Applejack began, "My bellies hungrier than a cows."

"Why don't you join us?" April suggested.

"Really?" Fluttershy asked hopefully.

"What?" Casey asked in confusion, "I thought it was just going to be the two of us?"

"Come on, Casey. These girls are from out of town. Let's show them some hospitality." April said.

"Right, hospitality." Casey rolled his eyes, feeling another perfect chance was interrupted.

Soon they were all in the booth enjoying some pizza and sodas brought to them, as the girls were getting to know the two, who in turn were getting to know about the girls.

"Whoa, you rocked a battle of the bands competition?" Casey asked.

"You bet we rocked." Sunset confirmed.

"That's amazing." April admitted.

"Because we _are_ amazing." Rainbow answered.

As Pinkie was stuffing pizza into her mouth, April and Casey looked repulse, "Whoa, and I thought Mikey could stuff pizza," Casey said, as April stomped his foot under the table, "Ow!"

"Mikey, who's that?" Twilight asked.

"Just a friend of ours." April answered, before Casey unintentionally said more.

The girls acknowledged that, as Twilight said, "This city sure is amazing."

"Yeah, but you know a lot of crazy stuff's happened here." Casey said.

"Crazy? How crazy?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Well, a couple months back the city was invaded by aliens." Casey explained.

The girls were confused, as Applejack asked, "Come again?"

April sighed, "As much as I hate to admit it, but Casey's right. The city was invaded by these brain like aliens calling themselves the Kraang."

"That's preposterous," Rarity spoke up in skepticism, "Aliens aren't real."

"That's because you've never seen one up close like we did." Casey answered,

Pinkie who was at her laptop looked at New York headlines and articles, "Huh, they're not lying. It looks like this city was threatened by aliens sometime ago."

"If that's true, what stopped them?" Sunset inquired.

The two teens looked hesitant to answer, until April spoke, "No one really knows what did it."

"No one?" Fluttershy asked, and the two shook their heads.

"Odd." Twilight answered.

Suddenly April's cellphone rang, and she picked it up and answered it, "Hello? Oh, Donnie, hey. What, it's that time already? Sorry we must've lost track. Yes. Don't worry we'll be there. See you soon."

Twilight had been eyeballing April's phone seeing it looked like a turtles shell which made her recall her vision, 'I wonder.'

"What's up, Red?" Casey asked.

"Casey, we're late."

"What? Oh, man time does fly."

"Sorry about this, girls, but we need to go." April said, as she and Casey paid for the meal.

"Where ya off too?" Applejack asked.

"Afraid that's our business." Casey answered.

"It was nice seeing you all." April said, before she and Casey took off.

The girls watched them leave, as Rarity spoke, "What could they be in a hurry for?"

Twilight was still eyeballing April as she and Casey left. Applejack noticed this spoke up, "Are you ok?"

"Girls, I think we should follow them."

"Huh?" they asked.

"Why, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"I have a feeling they're connected to the dream I had." Twilight answered.

"How do you figure that?" Pinkie asked.

"April's cellphone. Didn't it look sort of like a turtle shell?"

The girls thought on it, until Rarity spoke up, "Now that you mention it there was similarities to it."

"And I told you in my dream I saw a walking talking turtle, maybe they're connected to it."

"You may be onto something, Twilight." Spike said.

"Right. Come on or we'll lose them." Twilight said, as they got up and left, but not before Pinkie took a breadstick for the road.

Outside Antonio's, Twilight sat Spike down on the ground, "Come on, Spike, use your dog nose to sniff them out." Twilight said.

"I'll try," Spike said as he started sniffing the ground a few times before his head shot up, "I got something."

"Lead the way, little buddy." Applejack said, as Spike followed the trail with the girls following.

* * *

They followed until they peeked around a corner and saw April and Casey going into an alleyway. Twilight motioned them to keep quiet. The group saw them open a manhole and climb down it before Casey covered it with the lid.

"There they go." Rainbow whispered.

"Why in the wide-wide world would they be going down into a sewer?" Rarity asked in disgust.

"That's what we have to find out." Twilight said.

"Let's go after them." Sunset suggested.

"What?!" Rarity asked, "You don't honestly expect me to go down into that filthy germ infested diseased place?"

"Oh, quit your bellyachin', girl." Applejack pushed her along.

Rainbow opened up the manhole and Rarity looked away in repulse, "Ugh, it even smells worse."

"Come on, or we'll lose them." Twilight said, as she put Spike in her bag and proceeded to climb down followed by the others. Went Rainbow was last, she put the lid back on.

At that exact time, the Dazzlings walked right past the alley with Adagio looking angry, "I can't believe we lost them!" she growled.

"We wouldn't have if Sonata hadn't stopped to look in windows." Aria replied.

"What? There were some good sales at those stores." Sonata whined.

Adagio stared firmly at her, "Because of you, we've lost our chance of finding out any clues where we can regain our magic." she grunted, as they just continued on.

* * *

Down in the sewers, Twilight and the others were walking around the sewers following the trail, while Rarity was fumigating the whole place with her perfume.

"I feel like we're going in circles." Rainbow said.

"I know, it's so big down here we could get lost." Fluttershy agreed.

"Now I wish we had a map of the sewer system." Twilight sighed.

"Wait, the scents getting stronger." Spike said, as he continued to lead all the way into an old subway tunnel.

"This is the subway, but this one looks old and outdated." Sunset noticed.

The group stopped as they started to hear the sound of a TV show. They proceeded cautiously, as they peeked around the subway turnstiles and saw a lair.

"Check it out." Rainbow gasped in amaze while being quiet.

"Amazing." Fluttershy said in awe.

"Now this is a place to hold a party." Pinkie added.

Twilight looked up and her eyes widened, "Oh, dear Celestia..."

"What is it?" Applejack asked, as they looked up and they all looked shocked.

Sitting in front of a TV were four mutant turtles wearing colored masks around their eyes and wore belts with ninja weapons on them.

"What in the..." Rarity gasped.

"Are those aliens?" Rainbow asked.

"No, they're mutants." Pinkie answered.

"How can you tell?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well it's obvious." she answered in an 'it's so obvious' tone.

Twilight studied them, until she saw one of them had a blue mask and had two swords on his shell, "Girls, that's him. The turtle in my dream."

"Really? Let me see!" Pinkie said, as she tried to get a better look only to end up knocking over a pile of pizza boxes, resulting in a noise. The girls eyes widened, as the four turtles looked in their direction.

"Intruders!" one turtle with a purple mask gasped.

"Let's get 'em!" one with a red mask declared, as they ran to the source.

"Run!' Rarity cried, as they tried to get away only to get pulled back into the lair by the four turtles.

The group were on the floor as the four turtles stood above them looking down at them with intimidating expressions.

"Girls, it's been nice knowing you." Pinkie whimpered, while Fluttershy clung to Rainbow in fright.

 **(Looks like the girls dropped in on something they shouldn't have seen. Don't miss next time, readers.)**


	3. The Turtles Tales

**(Welcome to the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the season final as I did. Now we got wait another year for season six and whatever surprises that're in store.)**

The girls and Spike cowered as the four turtles stood above them looking tough, until the one in the orange mask spoke, while looking at Pinkie.

"Fork over the cotton candy and no one gets hurt!"

The girls were confused, while the other three turtles looked at him awkwardly, "What?" they asked.

He answered, "What? The pink one smells like cotton candy...with a mix of pizza from Antonio's." he salivated.

"Well, I just had pizza, and the cotton candy smell is the new shampoo I'm using." Pinkie smiled.

The turtle in the red mask frowned, "The only thing I smell is spies...and whatever cheap perfume the fancy one is wearing." he motioned to Rarity.

The said girl's look of fright shifted into a look of insult, "Cheap!? I'll have you know that that Pomp fragrances is the latest in perfume perfection and-" she was cut off by the turtle.

"It smells like roadkill." he said with a smirk.

"Oh, it is so on!" Rarity got up and glared at him.

"Bring it, Princess." he challenged her.

"Are you guys going to make out later?" Pinkie asked.

"WHAT?!" they glared at her, as the turtles and girls continued to argue while Spike was on the floor cowering.

Walking out from another room were April and Casey and a mutant rat wearing a ninja robe. He spoke to the teenagers, "Your skills are much improving, April. And as your own 'unique' skills, Casey."

"Thank you, Master Splinter." April thanked him.

"Yeah, with my mad skills no crook on the street stands a chance against Casey Jones." Casey boasted, until the three heard the commotion.

They looked over and saw the turtles and the girls arguing with Rarity looking ready to go at it with one of them.

"Girls?" April asked.

"No way." Casey gasped.

The two ran over and broke the two sides up, "Easy, guys." April said.

"Yeah, no need for all of you to be acting like Raph." Casey added as the red masked turtle frowned.

"April, Casey, what's going on?" The one in blue asked.

"Don't worry, Leo. They're our friends," April answered, before looking over to the girls, "Girls, what're you doing here?"

"We're so sorry, April. It was my idea to follow you and Casey here." Twilight apologized.

"Please don't be mad at us." Fluttershy pleaded.

"Hold on, how do you two know these guys?" Rainbow questioned the two.

"Relax, Rainbow, they're our friends." Casey answered.

"Friends, really?" Pinkie asked.

"Uh-huh." April confirmed.

Pinkie grinned, "That's wonderful!"

The turtle in orange smiled, before whispering to the other three, "I think I like her." Raph smacked the back of his head.

Applejack spoke up, "Before another tussle goes down, I think some introduction is in order."

"Good idea," April agreed before turning to the turtles, "Guys, I'd like you to meet Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Sunset Shimmer," she heard a bark and saw Spike looking up, "Oh, yeah. And this is Spike."

The orange masked turtle's eyes brightened, "Oh, how cute," he got down and played with Spike, "Hey, little guy. Cootchie cootchie coo. You know Raph used to have a pet turtle named Spike." he motioned to Raph.

The girls looked to the turtle being addressed, as Sunset asked, "You had a pet turtle?"

"Yeah, so?" Raph asked, while crossing his arms.

"Nothing." Sunset answered.

"And girls, this is Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael." Casey introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Twilight greeted them.

Rarity looked curious, "Quite interesting names. Pardon, but are you turtles really Italian?"

They were interrupted by a new voice, as Splinter approached with an art book, "No. I named them after my favorite painters and sculptures of the Italian Renaissance."

The very sight of Splinter caused Rarity to shriek in fright, "GIANT RAT!" she jumped into Applejack's arms and clung to her.

"Get a hold of yourself, Rarity!" Applejack called, before dropping her.

"It's ok, girls. This is Master Splinter, he's nice." April assured them.

"Even if he is a giant rat." Casey added.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. Sorry we intruded on your home." Twilight apologized.

"There is no harm done, in fact I should commend you all." he bowed his head.

"Commend us?" Sunset asked.

"You have done something that many older and wiser have failed to do."

"Congrats." Mikey congratulated them.

"So are you really mutants?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Raphael asked while crossing his arms.

"Not at all, but how did you become mutants?" Twilight asked feeling intrigued, and wanting to know more to help understand her vision.

"Come with me, I will tell you." Splinter said, as he led the girls and Spike with the others into the dojo area.

* * *

Soon the girls were sitting on the floor on one side, with Spike sitting between Twilight and Rarity. On the other side sat Splinter, the turtles, Casey, and April. The rat begin to tell his tale.

 _"Many years ago I used to be a human myself. My real name is Hamato Yoshi, and I once lived in Japan. I was head of the Hamato ninja clan as it's ninja master. I lived a happy life with my lovely wife Tang Shen and my beautiful baby girl Miwa. But one day all that was taken from me. A old friend of mine, Oroku Saki, who became my rival due to his jealousy of my relationship with Tang Shen laid siege on my home burning it to the ground and taking the life of my wife and stole my daughter in the process."_

The girls looked saddened, as Pinkie bawled, "That's so sad!"

"How horrible." Fluttershy sniffled.

"Oh, man, now I'm getting sappy." Rainbow groaned.

"You poor man." Rarity cried, as her mascara ran.

Splinter continued, _"After that I left Japan in hopes of starting over. I moved to New York. Though I was still lonely I decided to fill that void in my heart by adopting four baby turtles I happened upon in a local pet shop."_

"That was us." Mikey answered, as the turtles groaned and chided Mikey for spilling the beans.

Splinter carried on, _"After exiting the shop, I passed a strange man on the street. Something felt off about him. Curiously, I decided to investigate. I trailed him into an alley to see he was meeting with three other men just like him while holding a canister containing a green liquid substance. I was eventually discovered by them when I accidentally stepped on a nearby rat. The men attacked, but I fought back and in the process caused the canister to shatter releasing it's substance upon myself and my turtles. The mutagen as it is known as affected my DNA and mutated me into the last thing I came into contact with."_

"A rat." Twilight answered.

 _"Yes. And the mutagen had mutated my turtles into human-like. Because of my new appearance I fled to the sewers before taking my turtles with me. Over time their minds had begun developing a form of human intelligence thanks to the ooze. I knew eventually they would desire to go up to the surface, but I knew they wouldn't survive. So I trained them in the art of ninjitsu so that when they were ready they would be able to defend themselves."_

"So you've been living down here for years?" Twilight asked.

"Fifteen years to be accurate." Splinter answered.

"How could you stand the smell?" Rarity asked in repulse.

"It's not so bad once ya get used to it." Mikey answered.

"I think I'd rather not." Rarity replied.

"Did you ever find out anything about those men and that mutagen?" Sunset asked.

"More than I could've ever imagined." Splinter answered.

"How so?" Applejack asked.

"Well, have we got a story to tell you." Leo answered, as he and his bros started telling the girls their adventures in New York while dealing with the aliens known as the Kraang, as well as their exploits of facing mutants that the mutagen created.

When they were finished, the girls were in total shock, "This is so unreal." Applejack gasped.

"So extraordinary." Rarity added.

"So awesome!" Rainbow beamed.

"So that alien invasion story wasn't a tabloid rumor?" Fluttershy asked.

"Nuh-uh." Casey answered.

"So whatever happened to the Kraang?" Sunset asked.

"They're all back in Dimension X." Donnie answered.

"And hopefully they'll stay there." Raph added.

Twilight looked to Sunset and they shared a look as if they had the same thing on their minds. Twilight spoke up, "We appreciate you telling us this story, guys. And I think you're all trusting enough for Sunset and I to share a secret of our own."

"Ooh, I love secrets." Mikey said.

"What is it, Twilight?" April asked.

"The truth is, Sunset Shimmer and I aren't really teenage girls."

"Huh?" The turtles asked.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked curiously.

Sunset answered, "We're actually ponies from an alternate world."

There was silence in the air, until it was broken by Raph and Casey who burst into laughter. The others looked at the two, as they rolled across the floor unable to stop laughing.

"Oh, that's a good one." Casey said between laughs.

When they noticed Twilight and sunset giving them serious glares, Raph spoke, "Wait, you're serious?"

"They sure are." Applejack confirmed.

"Oh, come on you really expect us to believe something as ridiculous as that?" Raph asked rhetorically.

Spike decided to put him in his place, "And this is coming from a turtle mutated by ooze?"

The turtles, Splinter, April, and Casey's eyes widened in shock, as Mikey cried, "Talking dog!"

Spike looked annoyed by his claim, "Oh, sure the talking dog is stranger than four talking turtles."

"He does have a point." Donnie admitted.

"Thank you. And just like Twilight and Sunset Shimmer, I'm not even a dog from where we're from."

"Are you a pony too?" Casey asked.

"Nope. I'm a ferocious fire breathing dragon!" Spike declared dramatically.

"A dragon?" Leo asked.

"You bet."

"Don't be fooled, he's actually a baby dragon in our world." Twilight explained, and Spike's pride shattered.

"Way to bring a dog down, Twilight."

"You're seriously ponies?" Donnie asked the two.

"We are." Twilight confirmed.

"And to top it off, Twilight is a Princess." Pinkie added.

"A princess?" April asked.

"Whoa. Your majesty." Mikey bowed to Twilight.

Splinter spoke up, "Perhaps you two should explain things."

"Yes, sensei." Sunset answered, as both Twilight and Sunset Shimmer explained their back stories to the group.

The turtles were astounded by Twilight's tale of hearing all the adventures she's had, creatures she's faced, and lessons she learned. But they were also shocked to have heard of Sunset Shimmer's path for power and what she did to obtain it. But once they heard how she came around and vowed to be a better person, any judgment they had was diminished.

"This land you both came from just sounds so..." Donnie began.

"Magical?" Twilight guessed.

"Yeah, that's the word."

"Your mentor Princess Celestia sounds like quite a teacher." April said.

"She is," Twilight answered, "I'm lucky to have learned under her."

"I just wished I wasn't so desperate for power I could've appreciated being her student more." Sunset sighed.

Splinter laid a hand on her shoulder, "You cannot change what has happened, my dear. But you can always make tomorrow a better day for yourself and others."

Sunset smiled feeling as if she was with Celestia like old times, "Thank you, Splinter."

"So why exactly did you come here in the first place, Twilight?" Raph wondered.

Twilight wanted to answer, until she noticed the time seeing it was already nine o'clock, "Oh, my gosh is it that late already?"

The girls noticed the time, and Applejack spoke, "Shoot, we've been so caught up in our story telling we lost track of time."

"Time flies when you're having fun." Pinkie said.

"Word up." Mikey agreed.

"Sorry, but we best be going." Rarity apologized.

"And don't worry we won't tell anybody about you." Fluttershy assured.

"You promise?" Leo asked.

"Uh-huh, In fact we Pinkie promise." Pinkie answered.

"Pinkie promise?" Donnie asked, as the turtles lifted their smallest finger, only for the girls to perform Pinkie's signature promise.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." they promised.

"What was that?" Casey asked.

"The Pinkie promise," Rarity answered, "It's a special promise Pinkie came up with."

"And trust me, you don't ever wanna break a Pinkie promise." Twilight warned them.

Pinkie gave the group a scary look, "Otherwise you'll regret it." Mikey trembled, before Pinkie went back to her happy self.

"Casey and I better get going too, we'll see you tomorrow, guys." April told the turtles.

"Um, would it be ok if we came back tomorrow, Master Splinter?" Twilight requested.

Splinter smiled, "Of course, my new friends."

"Thank you." Twilight replied, as April and Casey led their new friends out.

* * *

After returning to the streets, the Turtles, Casey, and April were escorting them back to their hotel with the two humans walking with them, as the turtles remained hidden in the shadows.

"Wow, they're good." Rainbow said in amaze.

"Yeah, but I could do that too. I just prefer my way." Casey boasted.

Raph dropped in, "Oh, I'm sure you could."

"I can." Casey argued, as he and Raph got into each others faces.

The other turtles dropped in to help April break them up, as Twilight spoke to Spike, "And I thought Applejack and Rainbow were competitive."

"Yeah." Spike agreed.

April gasped, as clutched her head, "April?" the girls asked.

"You ok?" Applejack asked in concern.

"What is it?" Donnie asked.

April gasped, "Guy's, we got company."

The turtles and Casey gasped, while the girls were confused. Suddenly they looked up to see figures dressed in black ninja garments and masks. They jumped down from the roofs and fire escape before surrounding the group.

"Who're these guys?" Sunset asked.

"Foot bots," Leo answered, "Twilight, you and the others take cover, we'll handle this."

Twilight and the others taking Leo's words to heart took cover behind a dumpster and watched as the turtles, Casey, and April fought against their enemies.

When Leo sliced one with his swords, Pinkie gasped at the sight of their circuits, "They're robots."

"Look at them go." Rainbow gasped, as she watched the turtles fight the robots, and even saw Casey using his hockey stick to strike some down.

Rarity watched in amaze as April fought a Foot bot using her tessen, "April is amazing."

"Booyakasha!" Mikey called, as he fought two foot bots.

Pinkie smiled, "Now there's a catchphrase."

"What does it even mean?" Twilight asked, as the poofy haired girl shrugged.

* * *

On the other side of the alley, the Dazzlings were just about ready to give up, "Let's face it, Adagio, we're never gonna find them now." Aria grumbled.

Adagio growled in frustration, "Our one chance to get our powers back and we blow it!"

The two bumped into Sonata who stood frozen in her tracks with a shocked look, "Sonata, what're you stopping for?" Aria asked.

Sonata turned the two so they were looking in the direction she was facing. Their eyes widened as they saw the turtles fighting the Foot Bots.

"What the?" Aria asked in surprise.

"What are we looking at?" Adagio asked in disbelief.

"I don't know." Sonata answered.

After the turtles defeated the robots, the girls came out from their cover and started congratulating the turtles, April, and Casey.

The Dazzlings gasped, "It's them." Adagio gasped.

"We found them." Sonata smiled.

"Quiet." Adagio clamped her mouth shut, and dragged her and Aria around the corner in case they were spotted.

* * *

Over by the group the girls were congratulating them, "You were so awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

"You sure showed those bots who was the boss." Applejack added, as she patted Raph's shell.

"I can't believe you fought so well." Fluttershy put in.

"Well, it took years of practice." Leo answered.

Rarity turned to April and Casey, "And you both did splendid work as well."

"Thanks, Rarity." April answered.

"Just doing my job." Casey answered, as he hefted his hockey stick over his shoulders.

"But what were those things?" Sunset asked.

"They were Foot bots," Leo explained, "Robotic minions of our arch enemy the Shredder."

"The Shredder?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. But we'll talk about that some other time, right now we better get you girls back." Leo said, as they pressed on. As they left the Dazzlings continued to follow from a safe distance.

* * *

When they reached the hotel, the turtles, Casey, and April stopped, "Well, this is where we part." Donnie said.

"It was nice you walked us back, guys." Twilight said.

"No problem." Leo answered.

"So we'll see you tomorrow?" Fluttershy asked.

"You bet. I'll even bring the pizza." Mikey promised.

"Perfect." Pinkie smiled.

"That is if Mikey doesn't eat it all." Raph accused.

"Hey!"

"See you later, guys." Rainbow said, as the girls went inside.

With them safe and sound, April and Casey headed off as well, leaving the turtles to head off as well. Adagio, Sonata, and Aria looked at the hotel where their enemies were staying, knowing they knew where they'd be at the end of the day.

As the turtles were heading back to the lair, Leo was in a state of silence, as Donnie broke it, "Hey, Leo, you ok?"

"Huh, oh, yeah I'm fine Donnie. Just curious about something." Leo answered.

"Curious about what?" Mikey asked.

"Twilight. She kept looking at me oddly during our whole meeting."

"With that face I couldn't blame her." Raph joked, and Leo frowned.

Mikey gasped, "Maybe Twilight likes you, Leo."

"What? Don't be ridiculous," Leo brushed it off, but looked nervous, "Could she?"

"If she did, you certainly attract strange girls. First Karai and now a pony princess from another world." Raph laughed, as Leo chased after his brother who ran ahead of him.

"Oh, yeah, race!" Mikey cheered, as he and Donnie raced after them.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hotel, Twilight and Sunset were meeting in the room Twilight was staying in, "Twilight, why didn't you tell them about your vision?" Sunset asked.

"I didn't wanna make them worry so much." she answered.

"You know it's gonna eventually come out?" Spike reminded her.

"I know," Twilight sighed, "I'll let them know tomorrow."

Sunset yawned, "Well, I'm gonna get some sleep. See ya in the morning."

"Goodnight," Twilight said, as Sunset left the room. Twilight got under the covers of her bed, as Spike climbed in with her and snuggled up with her. Twilight lied in bed, while gazing up at the ceiling thinking about Leonardo knowing he was the turtle in her vision. Meaning she and the girls were on the right track. Until she recalled the figure in bladed armor in her vision, and thought, 'Shredder.'

 **(And there's the chapter. The girls and turtles are friends now, but their worlds are soon to collide with the Dazzlings and the Foot. See you next time.)**


	4. Trouble in the Making

**(And here's the next chapter where more is told and the Dazzlings find their first allie.)**

The next morning, the girls were up and about getting themselves ready before they would meet up with April and Casey and head back into the sewer to see the Turtles. As Twilight was straightening her hair out, she looked down at Spike.

"Oh, Spike, I hope I'm doing the right thing by letting them know why we really came here."

"Twilight, if you kept this to yourself you'll only put Leo and the rest of the turtles in danger," Spike explained, "I don't know when this vision of yours will happen, but as long as we're all together we can face anything thrown at us, right?"

Twilight smiled and scratched behind her assistant's ears, "You always know what to say, Spike."

"That's what I'm here for." Spike answered, as he enjoyed the ear scratches.

After the girls were gathered together, they exited the hotel and saw April and Casey were already waiting for them.

"Morning, girls." April greeted them.

"Morning, Casey, April." Twilight greeted them.

"You girls ready to go?" Casey asked.

"You betcha." Pinkie nodded.

"Then come on." April said, as the group hurried off.

As they started walking, they were unaware that the Dazzlings were watching them, and were determined to find out where they'd go.

* * *

As the trio trailed the group, they made sure to keep their distance and not lose the trail. They peeked around a corner before watching the Rainbooms and their two new friends go down into the sewer before closing the lid.

"All right, come on," Adagio said, as they went to the same sewer lid, "Let's go."

"You're serious about going down into the sewer?" Aria asked, "Adagio, this is disgusting."

Adagio growled at her fellow siren's attitude, "We don't have time for this, Aria. Now come on or we'll lose them."

"Maybe we should've worn different clothes before going down into the sewer." Sonata suggested.

Adagio was at her wits end, "Will you hurry up!" she opened the lid, and they climbed down.

When they reached the bottom, Aria plugged her nose, "Smells worse than Sonata's feet."

"Hey, my feet don't smell!" Sonata argued, "Besides have you smelt yours lately?"

The two started slapping each others hands pitifully, until Adagio growled, "Knock it off and follow me!"

"Do you even know where to go?" Aria asked.

"They can't have gone far." Adagio said, as she led her fellow sirens through the sewer system.

* * *

Meanwhile the Rainbooms and their friends who already arrived at the Turtles lair saw the Turtles were no where to be seen.

"Where are they?" Applejack asked.

"Probably getting in their morning training." Casey answered.

"Come on, but try and keep quiet." April whispered, as they went to the training hall. They peaked in and saw the turtles were indeed in the middle of training with Splinter watching.

The girls and Spike watched looking fascinated on how each of the turtles trained for combat, from Donnie's analyzing, Mikey's improvisation, Leo's quick thinking, and Raph's act before thinking strategy.

After witnessing their fight against the Foot Bots last night, they knew the turtles were stronger than they looked. In the end Leo was the last one standing even if Raph was willing to go insane just to beat his brother.

"Yamea!" Splinter announced, as the turtles training was done.

The sliding door opened, as the group stepped in, "That was a wonderful display." Rarity said in awe.

"You guys looked awesome." Rainbow added.

"You saw that?" Donnie asked.

"Sure did." Pinkie nodded.

"Well, sorry ya had to see Raph blow his top." Mikey joked, only to get smacked on the back of the head by Raph.

"So what's up?" Leo asked.

"Actually, Leo, there's something I need to talk about with you and your brothers." Twilight began.

"What is it?" Leo wondered.

Twilight looked nervous, "It's really kind of hard to say."

"Perhaps you should start at the beginning." Splinter suggested.

"Ok. The real reason Spike and I came back to this world is because of the Turtles." Twilight explained.

"Because of us?" Donnie asked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Mikey inquired.

"Ya see I sort of saw Leo in a dream I had."

"You saw me in a dream?" Leo asked feeling a bit flustered.

"Hah!" Raph called, "I was right!"

"Right about what?" Sunset asked in confusion.

"Twilight has..." Raph was cut off by Leo who shoved him aside.

"It's nothing. So you saw me in a dream, Twilight?"

"Yes, but I think it was really a vision."

"A vision?" Casey asked.

"Yes, I was with Leo and he was defending me, then this strange guy showed up."

"Who?" Raph asked.

"He was decked out in armor covered in blades."

The turtles gasped, "Shredder!"

"Shredder?" the Rainbooms asked.

"Couldn't be anybody else." Leo replied.

"Yeah, I mean who else wears bladed armor?" Raph asked sarcastically, but Mikey was willing to answer, only for Raph to stop him, "Sarcasm, Mikey."

"Who is this Shredder?" Applejack asked.

"And why was his robot ninjas attacking you guys last night?" Spike asked.

The turtles and two humans turned to Splinter who sighed, "That is another part of my story I have not told you."

"Well, we're listening now." Sunset said.

Splinter began, "The Shredder is in fact my old friend turned rival, Oroku Saki."

"What?" the girls gasped.

"The same man who killed your wife and took your daughter?" Rarity asked.

"Yes. But Oroku Saki wasn't always like this. He really was once my friend." Splinter explained.

"So how did someone who was once your friend turn into a villain?" Pinkie asked, while Sunset being an expert on going bad knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Was it merely all because of your wife?" Rarity wondered.

Splinter shook his head, _"This was due to more than just our rivalry over Tang Shen. The bitter feud between both Hamato and Foot clans lasted for centuries. Oroku Saki was the son of the enemy, but he was just a child when the Foot clan fell. My father took him in and gave him shelter. The both of us were raised as brothers and rivals in all things as brothers are. Unfortunately our rivalry turned bitter when we met Tang Shen. Jealousy turned to anger when Saki learned of his true heritage. He swore vengeance and rebuilt the Foot Clan taking on the name of Shredder. And you know what he did next."_

Leo spoke, "When he discovered Splinter was alive and in New York he came all this way to find him. Since then we've had a lot of confrontations with him, more dangerous after the other."

"What else did you see in this vision, Twilight?" Splinter wondered.

"Yeah what was Shredder doing?" Donnie asked.

"He didn't do much, but he wasn't alone. He had two mutants of his own with him, but the real issue is he had enemies of our own with him." Twilight answered.

"Your own enemies?" Leo asked.

"Who were they?" April asked.

"A trio of girls known as the Dazzlings." Sunset answered.

"Dazzlings?" Mikey asked, "Doesn't sound like an evil group to me."

"You'd be surprised, Mikey." Applejack replied.

"The truth is the Dazzlings aren't from this world at all." Twilight explained.

"More ponies?" Casey guessed.

"No, they're sirens." The princess answered.

"Sirens?" the Turtles asked.

"You mean the very creatures who use their melodious voices to lure sailors to their doom in mythology?" April asked.

"Sort of, but the sirens in our world are different." Twilight answered.

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked.

 _"Over a thousand years ago in Equestria, the sirens roamed the land spreading disharmony among ponies with their singing. They fed off the ponies' negative energies to make their voices and magic more powerful with the intention of conquering Equestria. They were banished by unicorn Star Swirl the Bearded to this world, where he surmised they would do no harm since there would be no magic here."_

"I'm going out on a limb and say that plan backfired in a way." Raph guessed.

"Yes, and I'm the one that caused it when I brought Twilight's crown to this world." Sunset said in shame.

"Ooh, another story!" Mikey cheered, as he got comfortable.

So the Rainbooms told them the story about the uncensored version of the Battle of the Bands contest that they hadn't told April and Casey.

When they were finished, the turtles, April, Casey, and Splinter looked concerned, "Dude, that was hardcore." Mikey said in shock.

"I know, and somehow the Dazzlings have gained the magic back and will be in cahoots with your enemies." Twilight spoke.

"You don't think that's already happened yet. Do you, sensei?" Leo asked.

"I cannot be sure, but if these events are true then I fear the city may be in for trouble around the corner." Splinter spoke, as the group were concerned.

* * *

Back with the Dazzlings, they were wandering the sewers aimlessly, "We've passed that same sign already!" Aria said in frustration.

"For realzies, because it looks different." Sonata said.

"You are so blind." Aria rolled her eyes.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Will you both shut up!" Adagio snapped, until they were suddenly surrounded by Foot Bots who dropped from the ceiling.

Sonata shrieked, "We're gonna die!" she clung to Aria, who tried shoving her off.

"Foot bots, stand down!" came a voice.

The trio looked, as the robots made room for a teenage girl to approach. They saw she was dressed in armor and black making her look like a ninja, "They're not who we're looking for," she told the robots who stood down. She motioned to the trio, "You three shouldn't be down here. You could get lost."

"Thanks, we'll keep that in mind." Sonata thanked her.

"Foot bots, let's go." the girl said, as they were about to leave, until Adagio stopped her.

"Wait."

The girl turned around, "What is it?" she asked firmly.

"The ones you're looking for... They wouldn't happen to be four walking talking turtles?" the lead siren inquired.

The girl was taken aback, "How do you know that?"

Aria answered, "We saw your bots fighting the freaks last night."

"I see." the girl crossed her arms.

"And some girls we're also looking for was with them." Sonata added.

"What do you mean?"

Adagio spoke, "Before we continue, what is your name?"

"I am called Karai."

"Well, Karai, my name's Adagio, and these are my friends Aria and Sonata." Aria gave Karai a dry look while Sonata smiled and waved innocently.

"If you have nothing worth telling me, I'm leaving." Karai said, about to leave again, but Adagio once again stopped her.

"Actually, I believe there may be a way we can help one another."

"Really?" Karai asked skeptically.

"Oh, yes, but first why don't we go topside so we can tell you a little story?" Adagio suggested with a smirk, as Karai's curiosity got her interested.

 **(And there you go. The Dazzlings have met Karai and pretty soon will meet another as well. See you all again soon.)**


	5. Alliances

**(And here's my latest chapter their a new deadly alliance is forged.)**

Up top of a building roof, Adagio and her fellow sirens had finished telling Karai their whole story. Karai was partly shocked, and partly calm as well.

"Unbelievable, you're actually sirens from another world?"

"I know, weird, huh?" Sonata asked.

"I'm impressed you're so calm about this." Adagio added in surprise.

"I've been fighting mutants ever since I came to New York. I've learned to stop being so surprised." Karai explained.

"I see. Adagio replied.

"So you're saying these girls the Rainbooms as they're called have allied with the turtles?" Karai inquired.

"Got that right." Aria confirmed.

"And they posses magic beyond your human understanding. As long as they're here and allied with your enemies... Well, let's just say it could be bad for you and your ninja robots." Adagio began.

"What are you hoping for?" Karai crossed her arms.

"An alliance." Adagio answered.

"Alliance?"

"Of course. We know how the Rainbooms work and you know how those turtles work. With our combined knowledge we can take out both enemies at once." the lead siren explained.

"Well, we would if we had our magic again," Sonata sighed, "But this is all we have left." she showed Karai bits of her gemstone pendant she and the others recovered since their defeat.

Karai thought about this before smirking, "Not to worry, my father has someone who may be able to help you with that."

"Then we have a deal?" Adagio asked, while holding out her hand.

Karai shook her hand, "Deal. However, if you really want a partnership you'll have to take it up with my father. And quite frankly, he's not so easily persuaded."

"We'll take our chances." Adagio said.

"Then come with me." Karai said, as she led the Dazzlings off.

* * *

Back in the sewers, Pinkie was playing the Space heroes pinball game with Rainbow and Casey watching, Twilight and April were sharing stories with each other, Applejack, Sunset, Leo, and Raph were lounging on the couch. Rarity was looking through her phone, and Fluttershy was sitting down with Spike in her lap.

Suddenly Mikey came in, "All right, girls. Front and center!"

The Rainbooms curiously looked over as Mikey was wheeling a diagram over, "Uh, what is that?" Applejack.

"If your enemies are gonna be siding with our enemies down the line, we're gonna have to teach you about them. Which is why I made this." Mikey presented his diagram with pictures of mutants that looked like they were drawn up by a child.

The girls looked at the diagram confused, while Raph and Leo face faulted. Twilight spoke up, "No offense, Mikey, but I don't think that diagram can help us."

Mikey pouted, until Donnie stepped in, "While Mikey has the right idea, I took the liberty of drawing up a better detailed diagram." he pushed Mikey's aside, and wheeled in his own diagram with actual pictures of the Shredder, his hench mutants, and other allies.

Rainbow eyed the center picture being of Shredder and spoke, "Ok, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that's the Shredder?"

"That's right," Leo confirmed, before looking at Twilight, "You saw him in your vision, right?"

Twilight looked at the picture and nodded, "Yes. He's the one."

"Well, you know all about Shredder from sensei's side and our side. As well as his Foot Bots." Leo continued.

"Let's get down to talking about his mutant henchmen." Donnie said.

"Start with that wolf mutant there," Twilight pointed to a picture of a skeletal werewolf creature, "He was one of the mutants I saw in my vision."

Rarity looked repulsed, "He looks so ghastly."

Mikey stood up, "Oh, can I tell them, can I?"

Leo sighed, "Ok, Mikey."

Mikey cleared his throat and began, "This is Rahzar."

"Rahzar?" Sunset Shimmer inquired.

"Mikey has a habit of naming our mutant enemies." Raph explained.

"Except for the one I did." Donnie said, until Mikey shushed him.

"Turtle explaining here, thank you," he continued, "Anyway before he was a mutant he was a man named Chris Bradford."

Rainbow looked up, "Wait a minute, Chris Bradford? As in Chris Bradford, the famous martial artist and owner of the long line of Bradford dojos?"

"You betcha." Mikey nodded.

"He's really a villain?" Rainbow asked feeling crushed.

"Yeah. Surprised me too," Mikey sighed, "Anyway, I befriended him online and asked to meet with him. When we did I thought he really considered me a friend. Turned out he was just using me to try and get to sensei."

Fluttershy looked sad about what Mikey said, "I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve to be deceived like that."

"That meanie doesn't deserve your friendship after doing that." Pinkie said, feeling steamed at what he did to Mikey.

"So how did he become this zombie mutant?" Sunset asked.

"He got mutated by the same mutagen that mutated us and came out looking like a big bulky dog mutant." Mikey explained.

"Based on his appearance, I believe it was an Akita dog." Donnie explained.

"Hello, I was talking here." Mikey spoke up in irritation.

"Just stating the facts." Donnie answered, before sitting back down.

"Since then we started calling him Dogpound." Mikey added.

"By your suggestion." Raph quipped while, Mikey glared at him for interrupting.

"Dogpound?" Twilight asked.

"Like we said, it's Mikey's habit." Leo explained.

"Just call me Dr. Namenstein." Mikey boasted.

Twilight rolled her eyes, "That's not even a real name."

"No kidding." Spike replied.

"So if he started out big and bulky, how'd he turn into that?" Applejack noting the picture of Rahzar.

"Months ago, he ended up falling into a tank of mutagen and came out like that. Since then I've started calling him Rahzar. And this form makes him stronger and even faster than ever." Mikey finished.

"Wonder if I'd look like that if I got mutated?" Spike wondered.

"Don't even think on that, Spike." Twilight said, hating to envision it.

"All right, which mutant do you want to know about next?" Donnie asked.

Twilight eyed the tiger mutant with the eyepatch, "I also saw that tiger creature with Shredder. Who is he?"

Leo spoke up, "His name's Tiger Claw, though he was already called that before we met him."

"I was gonna name him that if he didn't have that name to begin with." Mikey spoke up, only for Raph to smack the back of his head shutting him up.

"So what's his story?" Rainbow asked.

"Actually, we don't know too much about him," Leo explained, "We found out he was a deadly assassin from Japan and was mutated by the Kraang when he was just a kid. He proved to be one of our toughest challenges when Shredder brought him in."

"So how did you beat him?" Spike asked.

"He got eaten by one of the Kraang's giant pet worms." Casey chuckled.

"Worms?" Rarity asked in disgust.

"During our first encounter with him, the Kraang brought in these worms from their home dimension and one of them ended up swallowing Tiger Claw before we transported it to another dimension," Leo continued, "Unfortunately, Tiger Claw didn't stay gone for long. He got out of the worms belly and found his way back to our dimension. He's so tough it takes all of us just to match him."

"Sounds like one bad kitty." Applejack noted.

"All right, which of the mutants do you wanna hear about next?" Donnie asked.

Rainbow noticed the fish mutant image, "What's with the fish with the robot legs?"

Raph spoke up, "That's Fishface. He was originally a street thug named Xever who had knowledge of all the New York gangs. At the same time Bradford got mutated, he also got doused in mutagen and came out a mutant fish."

Donnie spoke up, "Due to his fish like requirements such a water and with no legs we didn't see him since his initial mutation. Shredder eventually found someone to build him a breathing apparatus and robot legs enabling him to move on land again."

"And Mikey named him Fishface?" Sunset asked.

"It was between that and Robocarp." Mikey explained.

"Then it's a good thing you stuck with the first choice." Spike said.

Rarity noticed one of the pictured mutants was of a fly man, "Oh, dear heaven, is that a fly?"

"Yeah, but we knew him as a human long before he got mutated," Donnie explained, "His name's Baxter Stockman, he's a scientist known for his robotic creations like his mouser robots. Shredder ended up hiring him to build Fishface's legs and breather device. Shredder ended up mutating him into a fly and since then has been more of a problem than he used to be."

"Yeah one time he ended up brainwashing Raph to work for Shredder." Mikey explained, while motioning to Raph who looked ready to smack him again.

"Ok, next mutant." Twilight said.

"Like that rhino man." Pinkie pointed to the mutant in the picture.

Leo spoke up, "He was a Russian arms dealer named Steranko who was a business partner with Shredder. But after an incident Shredder mutated him into a rhino."

"I named him Rocksteady since then." Mikey put in.

"And who's the warthog?" Rainbow asked.

"Nice haircut." Pinkie noticed his mohawk.

"He was a thief named Zeck," Donnie explained, "We accidentally crossed paths with him awhile back when he tried to steal Shredder's helmet."

"What's with the jumpsuit?" Sunset wondered.

"It's his techsuit, and it's tricked out with multiple gadgets from an invisibility field, lasers, and gas bombs." Donnie explained.

"He got mutated at the same time Steranko did." Leo put in.

"And now I call him Bebop." Mikey finished.

Raph looked at the board, "Hey, how come Karai's not on it?"

"Raph!" Leo and Donnie scolded him.

"What, just for a reference to villains." the hot head explained.

"Who's Karai?" Fluttershy asked.

Splinter had entered hearing everything, "Karai was the child whom Shredder stole from me."

Twilight gasped, "Karai is Miwa?"

Splinter nodded, "Yes. After Shredder destroyed my home and my beloved Tang Shen, he took Miwa from me and raised her as his own, making her believe I was the one who took her mother from her and that Shredder was her father."

"So how did you meet her?" Rarity inquired.

"I was the first to actually meet her, the others didn't really know about her." Leo began.

"She tried to convince Leo to join her." Raph spoke up, much to Leo's irritation.

"I warned him about trusting her being in the Foot clan and all." April put in, making Leo feel even more guilty.

"I had hope there was good in her to make her forget about following Shredder's way." Leo told the girls.

"Yes, and Leonardo was not far off. For I discovered Karai was Miwa when I confronted Shredder during the first Kraang's invasion." Splinter began.

"It took awhile, but we managed to convince Karai and help her see the truth, but by that time Shredder locked her up," Leo continued, "When we finally rescued her we thought things would be better. But Karai tried to go after Shredder on her own."

"I don't think I'm gonna like where this is headed." Fluttershy trembled.

"Shredder ended up capturing her and tried to use her as bait to lure us into a trap where he planned to mutate us into mindless serpents," Leo carried on, "During our fight he ended up cutting the chain for the cage he had Karai trapped in and it landed into the mutagen."

The girls and Spike gasped, as Donnie spoke, "Karai came out as a snake mutant with her mind warped. When Stockman's lab was on the verge of blowing up, she regained enough of her senses to escape. Since then we looked for her while trying to come up with a retro mutagen to change her back. After the Kraang took over the city, we managed to track her down and found out she somehow was able to shift between her mutant and human forms, but still didn't have her full mind. When we finished the retro mutagen it didn't work on her because of her unique abilities being only half mutant. She left us because her mind was just about done."

Leo spoke up, "But Shredder ended up catching her and somehow turned her back to normal save for her snake abilities. But then he brainwashed her the same way he had done to Raph." he sighed.

"So she's an enemy again?" Twilight asked.

"Unfortunately, but we're going to get her back someday." Leo promised.

"Boy, you guys, really have been through a lot." Spike said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the lair of the Shredder, Karai showed her three new friends inside as they entered Shredder's throne room. Standing at his side was Tiger Claw, Rahzar, and Fishface.

"Father." Karai bowed her head to the man on the throne, while the Dazzlings looked up at him feeling intimidated.

"Karai," Shredder began, until he eyed the three girls behind her, "What is this? You bring intruders into our lair?!" he got up and stormed down.

Karai spoke up, "No, father, listen to me. These girls can help us."

Shredder stopped, "Help us?"

Tiger Claw spoke, "And just what can these girls do that could be beneficial to us?"

"They can help us defeat the turtles." Karai explained, as Rahzar, Fishface, and Shredder were taken aback.

Shredder spoke, "And how can they do that?"

Karai motioned the three forward, as Adagio spoke, "Lord Shredder, allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Adagio Dazzle, this is Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk. And your turtle enemies are now linked to our enemies as well. If you help us we may just be able to help you."

Shredder glared at them through his mask, making Sonata shake in fright, until he answered, "I'm listening, but you better make it worth my time."

The Dazzlings felt relieved that they had his attention, but now only hoped he would be willing to help them.

* * *

Back in the sewer lair, Casey was telling the girls about one of New York's top street gangs, "The Purple Dragons run amok in the Chinese district of New York on a daily basis picking off any unsuspecting citizen for their money and valuables. With only three members they were hardly a threat, until Hun came along. He actually knows how to fight, and boy did he give me a sore beating." Casey explained feeling ashamed of his first loss against him.

Mikey came in carrying pizza boxes, "Who's hungry?!"

The turtles and humans looked excited that the pizza arrived, and soon were gorging on the stuff. Twilight spoke, "I'm surprised you guys eat this every day. Don't you get bored with it?"

"Are you kidding, this is the best human food we've ever tasted." Mikey answered.

"Back then the closest things we ever could enjoy had worms and algae in it." Donnie added, much to Rarity's disgust.

"I think I lost my lunch." she said, while turning green.

"Then I guess I'll take your share." Rainbow snatched her plate.

"Not so fast!' Rarity called, as she took her share back.

As Leo ate a slice, he spoke up, "So this band you're a part of, The Rainbooms. How good are you girls exactly?"

"We're awesome!" Rainbow declared.

"I'd believe it when I got proof." Raph said.

"You want proof? You got it." Pinkie pulled out a cassette.

"What's that?" Mikey asked.

"This is a little number we made when Twilight and Spike went back to Equestria after we defeated the Dazzlings." Pinkie explained.

"And Sunset Shimmer since then became our new backup singer and guitar player." Rainbow added.

"Why don't ya give it a listen and see what ya think?" Applejack asked.

Mikey went and came back with a boombox, "Here put it in." Pinkie put the cassette tape in, and the music started.

Twilight and Spike listened to the song seeing how well their Canterlot High friends were, especially with Sunset Shimmer as part of their band.

April looked like she was really getting into the song by tapping her feet to the rhythm, while Mikey was waving his finger around to it. Leo, Casey, and Donny felt moved by it as well, and even Raph looked like he was enjoying the sound of it.

"We Shine Like Rainbows!" the boombox played.

When the tape finished, Pinkie stopped it, "What'd ya think?"

"That was so cool!" Mikey cheered.

"It was amazing." April added.

"I gotta admit, you girls really do know how to jam." Casey put in.

"It was like a work of art." Donnie said.

"You girls definitely know how to play." Leo added.

All eyes fell on Raph, who had a blank expression, "What?"

"Don't hide it from us, Raphael, but we saw you moving to the sound." Rarity called it.

"So what if I was?" Raph asked.

"Jeez, you need to lighten up." Pinkie said.

"Fine, I thought it was great," he confessed, "Happy?"

"Yes." Pinkie grinned, much to Raph's annoyance.

"You girls really sounded great." Twilight smiled.

"With Sunset Shimmer we're more awesome." Rainbow admitted, as Sunset smiled.

"And didn't you say when you play music you gain pony features?" April asked.

"Yeah. Ears, tails, the whole shebang." Applejack confirmed.

"Even now we still do when we play together." Fluttershy added.

"But at first you gained that power when Twilight drew power from her crown the first time?" Donnie inquired.

"Yeah. Now we rely on music." Rainbow answered.

Leo started pondering before turning to Splinter, "Sensei, do you think it would be possible if we taught Twilight and the others to be kunoichi's?"

"WHAT?!" His brothers gasped.

"Kunoichi's?" Twilight asked.

April answered, "A female ninja. I've been training to be one myself."

Splinter pondered, "Hmm, given the circumstances of Twilight's vision there will be no doubt she and possibly the others will end up crossing paths with Shredder and his minions."

"So can they?" Leo asked hopefully.

Splinter answered, "They can, but the choice will be up to them." they all looked at the Rainbooms.

"Heck, yeah!" Rainbow got up, "A chance to be a super awesome ninja? I'm there."

"Me too!" Pinkie jumped up.

"Count me in yall." Applejack agreed.

"While fighting isn't my thing since I am a lady of fashion," Rarity began before growing a determined look, "But for my friends I will endure such a trial."

"Oh, I don't know if I'm cut out to fight." Fluttershy said in doubt.

"There's more to being a ninja than just knowing how to fight." Donnie said.

"It's also about being wise and resourceful." Leo added.

"Really?" Fluttershy asked, as they nodded, "Well, I guess I can do that."

"If the sirens are involved, we'll need all the strength we need." Sunset said, as all eyes fell on Twilight.

"How about it, Twilight?" Leo asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if I'll be as good a fighter as you turtles are." Twilight said in doubt.

"Twilight, it won't matter if you won't be as good as the others, because what matters is you'll fight together. So they all have your back. Even I would fight to help you." Spike explained.

Twilight smiled from Spike's words of wisdom, and answered, "Then I want to learn too."

Splinter smiled, "The seven of you have made a wise choice. Come we shall begin right away." Splinter said.

"Now?" the girls asked.

"The sooner the better." Splinter added.

Raph smirked, "Good luck."

* * *

Back at the Shredder's lair, Adagio finished telling Shredder the details of their situation, "And that's our story, Master Shredder."

After listening to their tale, Rahzar and Fishface broke out into laughter, much to the Dazzlings annoyance.

"A land of talking ponies?" Rahzar asked between laughs.

"Oh, that's even more ridiculous than what we deal with!" Fishface laughed, as he fell to the floor with his robot legs swinging back and forth.

Shredder spun around and glared at his two minions, who ceased their laughter, while Fishface got up on his feet. The Master of the Foot clan looked back at the Dazzlings and Karai, "I warned you about making this worth it, but I have no time for such childish fairy tales!"

"Master Shredder," came a buzzing voice, as Stockman Fly flew in onto the scene, "But I believe there is some truth behind their story."

"What are you talking about, Stockman?" Shredder asked feeling cross enough.

Baxter buzzed back in fright, before answering, "I've analyzed this piece of gemstone Adagio gave me. And upon my analysis this gem isn't of any type of stone found here on earth. Not even from Dimension X. It's properties does have a faint aura around them. So you see, they obviously do have the power to feed upon and contain the negative energies from those they hypnotize. If you permit me, I can restore their gemstones, and possibly make them better than before. That is if you would allow it, master."

Shredder eyed Stockman, before looking back at the Dazzlings. He answered, "Very well. I shall leave you to it, Stockman."

"I shall get started immediately." Stockman flew off back to his lab.

Shredder approached Karai and the Dazzlings, before looking at the three sirens, "Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk. You three will serve me and help me in eliminating Splinter and the turtles. Fail me, and I promise you the consequences will be dire." he warned them, as he held up his right arm and his twin blades popped out from the gauntlet shocking the three.

They calmed down, as Adagio spoke, "As you wish, Master Shredder." Aria and Sonata smirked, seeing their alliance has been made.

"But you will also need training until your gemstones are restored. Which is why Karai will be in charge of whipping you three into shape. Understood?"

The trio looked to Karai who was smirking, before Aria answered, "Yes, sir."

"Good." Shredder left the room.

Karai spoke, "Well, girls, looks like we're gonna be busy."

"Don't we know it." Adagio answered.

 **(And there you go. The Rainbooms will be learning under the guidance of Splinter and the turtles, while the Dazzlings will be learning under the eye of Shredder and Karai. I'll catch you all next time.)**


	6. Triple Threat

**(And here's the next chapter. Twilight and the others meet another group of mutants, one group bad and the other good.)**

The next day down in the sewers, inside the dojo of the lair Twilight and the rest of the girls were getting some ninjitsu exercises from Splinter, the turtles, Casey, and April.

Leo was working with Twilight, Raph was working with Sunset Shimmer, Mikey was working with Pinkie Pie, Donnie was sparing with Applejack, April was sparing with Rarity, Casey was sparing with Rainbow Dash, and finally Splinter was working with Fluttershy.

Leo was fixing Twilight's stances making sure she was in the proper position for the kata he was demonstrating for her. Twilight herself was feeling embarrassed about the mess ups she was making, but was assured by Leo that she'll get it right.

Raph was holding his palms out, as Sunset was punching them as hard as she could. Raph kept ordering her to punch harder, and she did but to Raph it still didn't feel hard enough.

Mikey was teaching Pinkie Pie some of his own moves which were basically crazy dodges and maneuvering, and yet Pinkie had no problems or difficulty learning them.

Donnie was teaching Applejack some moves as well, while also giving her tips on improvising in case any planned moves thought up ahead in advanced didn't work. Applejack may not have fully understood Donnie and his running mouth, but knew the parts where he told her about blocking and fighting.

April and Rarity were sparing, and despite Rarity being more into fashion was able to block and dodge some of April's strikes.

"I'm impressed, Rarity. I thought being all about fashion you wouldn't know how to fight at all." April said, as she threw a punch that was blocked by Rarity.

"I've taken some woman's self defense classes," Rarity admitted, "And I also study a bit of judo from time to time."

"You do judo?" April asked.

"I'm not just a pretty face." Rarity giggled.

As Rainbow and Casey were sparing, Rainbow spoke, "For some juvenile you actually got skill."

"Same to you. Haven't seen a girl fight so hard since April," Casey said, as he evaded a spin kick from Rainbow, "Though you got ways to go." Rainbow smirked, as she charged him and tackled him to the ground, as the turtles and April laughed.

Finally Splinter was doing some basic exercises with Fluttershy, "Remember, dear, Fluttershy. With a clear mind and strong instincts, one can perceive what is about to happen."

"Yes, sensei." Fluttershy answered, feeling calm.

Watching from the side was Spike who while he enjoyed watching the girls work their butts off with professional ninjas, he still felt a bit left out.

'Wish I could be of some help to them. Though as a dog I can't do that kind of stuff.' he thought to himself.

Splinter announced, "Yamea!" the turtles and the girls ceased their spars, "Well done, my sons," he turned to the girls, "And good work to the seven of you. Though this was merely warm up, I know with more training you will get stronger."

"Stronger than your sons?" Rainbow asked hopefully.

"I did not say that." Splinter replied, as Rainbow looked disappointed.

"We really appreciate you guys training us." Twilight began.

"Yeah. This workout's just what I've been needing." Applejack said, as she flexed a leg.

"We'll be ready to take on those Dazzlings in no time." Rainbow said eagerly.

"That's the spirit." Raph admired.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves," Leo spoke up, "Knowing a few moves won't be enough to protect you from your enemies forever."

"Leonardo is correct," Splinter agreed, "Knowing a few techniques does not make one a master."

"We understand, sensei." Twilight answered, as the girls agreed.

"Come on, guys. It's time for Crognard the Barbarian!" Mikey cheered.

"I love that cartoon!" Pinkie cheered, as the two ran from the dojo with the others following.

* * *

Meanwhile in Shredder's own dojo under his own lair, Karai and some Foot Bots were sparing with the Dazzlings, who unlike the turtles and Splinter's methods weren't so merciful. Adagio was trying to block some of Karai's moves, but wasn't fast enough and was knocked to the floor. Same for Aria and Sonata who were defeated by the Foot Bots.

"Owie." Sonata groaned.

"That was really stupid." Aria groaned.

Karai approached and gave a disappointed lecture, "What's stupid is you three depended so highly on your magic and voices you never considered you could've been practicing in different fields."

"We've never had to fight anyone like this before." Adagio spoke up, as the trio got on their feet.

"No excuses," Karai scolded her, "Be glad I'm training you. If my father was training you personally, he wouldn't be as merciful as I am being."

"I can believe that." Sonata cringed remembering how terrifying Shredder was.

Suddenly a voice spoke up, "Hey, what's happening, girls?" they looked to the side seeing Bebop walk in carrying take out bags, "I got Taco lunch."

Sonata went over and took some of the bags form him, "Thanks, Bebop."

Bebop frowned and snorted, "Don't call me that, girl!"

"Why not? That's what Rocksteady calls you." Sonata answered.

"I don't care what Steranko says. My name is Zeck. Not Bebop!" he snorted.

"Jeez, take a chill pill, pig." Aria said in annoyance. Bebop sighed, before taking his leave with his own lunch.

As the Dazzlings sat down with Karai to enjoy lunch, Aria spoke up to Karai, "How do you stand living here with so many freaks?"

"It's not so easy. But I've gotten used to it." Karai answered, as she ate a taco.

Adagio sighed, as she ate, "When we had our gems we didn't need to eat this food. The negative energy was about all we needed for sustenance."

"Welcome to the life of a mortal." Karai replied.

"Being a mortal is the worst." Aria spoke up.

"For realzies." Sonata agreed.

Adagio looked at her partners, "Don't worry, when Fly boy fixes our gems we'll be back badder than ever."

Karai interrupted her, "But for now, you three will continue to learn under my lead."

"Yes, Karai. We know." Adagio answered.

"So enjoy lunch. Because after we're gonna double your training." Karai smirked, while Sonata gulped.

* * *

Back in the Turtles lair, the group was watching Crognarg, with Mikey and Pinkie cheering as the titular hero defeated the episode's enemy.

"Yeah!" Mikey and Pinkie cheered.

"So is this basically all you do?" Rainbow asked feeling bored.

"During the daytime, at least." Donnie answered.

"We don't really go above ground during the day," Leo added, "Too many people out on the streets."

"Well, there's a simple solution, Leo." Pinkie said.

"There is?" Leo asked curiously.

"Yeah. The four of you should wear trench coats and fedoras. Nobody would notice you then." she explained.

"Pinkie, they'd only look like flashers if they wore garments like that." Rarity spoke up.

"And that's something I don't wanna be called." Raph put in.

"Me neither," Mikey agreed, until whispering to Donnie, "What's a flasher?" Donnie only rolled his eyes.

"So you only go up top during the night?" Fluttershy asked.

"Safest time of the day for us." Donnie answered.

"Plus we get our real good training done then." Mikey put in.

"Really?" Rainbow asked, as an idea formed in her head, "Then can we join you on tonight's exercise run?"

Leo spoke up, "I don't think so."

"What? Why not?" Rainbow complained.

"Too dangerous. Even the basic of night training's can lead to run ins with enemies." The lead turtle explained.

"So? April and Casey told us they've joined you before." Rainbow argued.

"Because they've trained with us and are more capable of handling themselves." Leo argued back, as he and Rainbow got into each others faces frowning.

"Rainbow!" Applejack and Sunset pulled Rainbow back, as Raph and Donnie pulled Leo back.

"Ease up, Leo." Raph said.

"Come on, Leo. Remember what I said about the best training there is is hanging with the ninjas." Mikey reminded him.

Leo looked around seeing his brothers, April, and Casey were siding with Rainbow and her choice. The turtle knew he was defeated and sighed.

"Fine, but you girls are to follow our orders and not stray behind." Leo ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Pinkie saluted, as the rest of the girls agreed.

* * *

When nighttime came, the turtles, April, Casey, and the girls were going from roof top to roof top for their night exercises. When the group jumped one roof to another, Fluttershy was worried she was going to make it.

"I can't do this." she trembled.

"Come on, Fluttershy, it's easy." Rainbow beckoned her.

"For you maybe." Fluttershy answered.

"Just don't look down!" Applejack told her.

But Fluttershy looked down and saw how high up she was and shrieked. Spike rolled his eyes, "And she looked down."

April stood by the shy girls side, "It's ok, Fluttershy. Let's jump together."

"Really?" April nodded, "Ok, April."

"One, two, three... Jump!" April called, as the two jumped together.

When they reached the other side Fluttershy felt relieved, "We actually made it."

"See, that wasn't so bad." April smiled.

"So, girls, how do you like this ninja training?" Raph asked.

"Definitely tiring." Twilight panted.

"It's like doing parkour when you think about it." Rainbow spoke up.

"Even I'm getting plenty of exercise from all this." Spike added.

The group chuckled seeing how good this was, until April clutched her head. This meant trouble, As Leo spoke, "April?"

April's eyes widened in horror, "Everyone down!"

Everyone quickly hit the ground, avoiding some missiles launched at them. Applejack looked up, "What in tarnation did that come from?"

Rarity looked over and gasped, "From that!" she pointed in a direction.

They looked over and saw standing on top of a water tower was a newt creature wearing hunting armor. The creature jumped from his standing point and landed on the roof the group was on.

"Rakka! Rakka! Rukka! Rakka!" the creature called.

"Newtralizer!" The turtles gasped.

"Who?" Sunset asked.

"A psychopathic lizard creature that was once the Kraangs prisoner." Raph explained.

"Turtles!" Newtralizer began, "I knew I'd be seeing you again."

"Really? Because we didn't expect to see you again ever." Mikey replied.

"What do you want, Newtralizer?" Donnie asked.

"The Kraang are gone, you shouldn't have any reason to be after anything." Leo added.

"Destroying the Kraang was once my primary goal, but now that they are back in Dimension X I needed a new hobby to preoccupy myself. And what better than to destroy you, the ones who ruined my plan to eliminate the Kraang!"

The girls backed away seeing how serious he was. Raph stepped forward and spoke, "Hate to say it, Newtralizer, but against all of us the odds of you winning are zip to none."

"On the contrary, I did not come alone," Newtralizer injected, "Boys!"

Suddenly dropping down from another building roof top was a plant like mutant and spider mutant. The plant mutant snarled, "Turtles!"

"The Kung-Fu Frogs. Betcha didn't think you'd see us again." the spider mutant said.

"Snakeweed and Spider Bytez?" Mikey gasped.

"Ugh, now those guys are ugly." Rainbow gagged.

"What are you two doing here?" Leo demanded.

"Ever since we escaped the Kraang we've been in hiding plotting our next move." Snakeweed explained.

"Until this lizard guy offered us a partnership." Spider Bytez said, while motioning to Newtralizer.

"Alone we are formidable foes, but together we are stronger than ever," Newtralizer said, "We are Triple Threat!"

"Triple Threat?" Pinkie asked.

"Man, that is the lamest team name ever. Now if it were me..." Mikey was interrupted as Newtralizer tried blasting him with his lasers. Mikey dodged while looking freaked, "Then again who am I to judge?" he winced.

"Attack!" Newtralizer ordered his partners who charged.

"Get them!" Leo called, as the turtles, April, and Casey drew their weapons.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey called, as they attacked.

Leo and Raph were dealing with Newtralizer, Donnie and April fought Snakeweed, and Mikey and Casey dealt with Spider Bytez.

Newtralizer was jumping around avoiding Leo and Raph's attacks while using his lasers and blades to strike back.

Snakeweed was flinging his vine tendrils at Donnie who deflected them with his bo-staff. April whipped out her tessen and threw it at Snakeweed, only for the mutant plant to move his head avoiding it.

"You missed!" Snakeweed mocked.

Suddenly Snakeweed was hit in the back of his head by April's tessen that returned to it's owner. April fanned herself with her weapon, "Did I?" she asked smugly.

Spider Bytez was firing web threads at Mikey and Casey. When the spider fired one at Casey, the vigilante used his hockey stick to strike but ended up getting the thread stuck on it leading to a tug o war.

"Let go of my stick you eight legged freak!" Casey demanded, as he tugged his hockey stick away.

"What're you gonna do about it, kid?" Spider Bytez mocked.

"Not so much as I can do!" Mikey jumped in and smacked Spider Bytez with his chucks making him lose hold of Casey's stick.

Spider Bytez frowned, "Ok, frog, now you're mine!"

"Excuse me!" Pinkie shouted grabbing his attention, "Mikey's a turtle not a frog. I mean the shell on his back is a dead give away." she said bluntly.

"Pinkie!" Twilight cried, not wanting her to draw the mutants attention to them.

Newtralizer saw them and turned to Snakeweed, "Take the humans prisoner!"

"Right!" Snakeweed went to grab the girls who looked frightened.

"Girls, get out of here!" Leo shouted.

The girls didn't know where to go, as Snakeweed was about to attack only for a voice to shout out.

"Cowabunga!" riding in on the scene was a familiar gecko mutant on a skateboard. The mutant's board rammed into Snakeweed knocking him down. The mutant gecko gave a thumb's up, "Righteous!"

"Mondo!" Mikey gasped.

Snakeweed growled at the newcomer, and planned to attack him. The plant mutant never got a chance, when dropping in was a bigger turtle mutant, carrying a mace.

"Hey, turtles. Mind if we join the party?" the big turtle mutant asked.

"Slash!" Raph said in relief.

"Slash!" Newtralizer growled.

"Hey, old partner. Miss me?" Slash asked smugly.

"I will make you pay for betraying me!" Newtralizer declared, as he fired his lasers. Slash dodged and spoke.

"Well, I see you got some new partners. Fortunately I do as well. Mutanimals!" Slash announced.

Appearing on scene were three more mutants, a big alligator, a monkey wearing a metal helmet, and a pigeon wearing an army helmet and carrying an old Kraang blaster.

"More mutants?" Twilight gasped.

"Whoa." Sunset gasped.

"Attack!" Slash called, as his team joined the turtles in fighting against Triple Threat.

The girls watched the new mutants fight, with the Gator using his strength to wrestle Spider Bytez before throwing him over his shoulder. Snakeweed was fighting Donnie and April some more, until the Monkey jumped in and emitted purple psychic waves from his mind knocking the plant mutant back. Finally, as Slash and the mutant gecko named Mondo were fighting Newtralizer with Leo and Raph. The Pigeon opened fire on Newtralizer and blasted at him.

"Whoo!" the pigeon mutant cheered.

Newtralizer was angry at being shot at and started blasting the pigeon back. The mutant bird was dodging frantically, until Slash swung his mace at Newtralizer throwing him off balance.

The psychotic lizard looked to his partners, "Boys, we're leaving!"

"No need to tell me twice!" Spider Bytez called, as he shot web strands and swung away with Snakeweed following.

Newtralizer turned to the turtles, "We'll be back!" he took off.

"Yeah you better run, suckers!" Mikey called.

The Turtles the Mutanimals came together as Leo and Slash shook hands, "Good timing, Slash."

"Yeah, you arrived just when we needed you guys." Raph added.

"It's a talent." Slash answered, as he and the Mutanimals saw the other girls.

Leo turned to them, "Come over here, girls," they approached, as Leo began, "These are our friends, the Mighty Mutanimals. Mutanimals, this is Twilight, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Sunset Shimmer."

"Nice to meet you." Twilight said, as she held her hand out to Slash.

"Princess Twilight, nice to finally meet you as well," Slash shook her hand, "I'm Slash, the turtle formerly known as 'Spike'." he winked at Spike the dog.

"So you were Raph's pet turtle?" Rainbow asked.

"That's right," Slash confirmed, "Raph's sent me messages about you girls."

"You told them about us?" Sunset asked Raph.

"What? They're trustworthy." Raph replied.

"Now that we know you, allow me introduce my team," Slash continued, "This is Leatherhead, my second in command." he introduced the gator.

"So nice to meet you all." Leatherhead greeted them politely.

"A mutant alligator?" Rainbow gasped.

Pinkie gasped deeply, and squealed like a fan girl, "He's cute!" she ran over and hugged Leatherhead's mouth as if she were hugging a puppy.

The gator mutant chuckled happily at the affection, while Raph looked disturbed, "This just doesn't look right."

Slash continued motioning to the Monkey, "This is the brains of the group, Dr. Tyler Rockwell."

"Charmed, my dear girls," the monkey answered in a British accent, until he noticed Twilight staring at him in wonder, "You know it is impolite to stare, Ms. Twilight."

Twilight realizing what she was doing snapped out of it, "Sorry, it's just how were you able to what you did back there?"

Rockwell answered, while levitating around her, "I was once experimented on by the Kraang. They accidentally gave me psychic powers with the use of this helmet."

Slash spoke while motioning to the pigeon, "This is Pigeon Pete, our team spy."

"Hiya." Pete waved hello.

"Are you sure you should be carrying that thing around?" Donnie asked, while motioning to the Kraang Blaster he was holding.

"Hey, I've learned how to use it better than last time." Pete reminded him of how he used it moments ago.

"And I see you're already familiar with our newest recruit, Mondo Gecko." Slash finished, as Mondo approached while carrying his board.

"What's happening, dudes?"

"Hey, what's up, Mondo?" Casey asked, as he and Mikey high fived their Gecko friend.

"I'm doing awesome. I found Slash and the Mutanimals and they took me in."

"Nice to see you found a better group than with Fishface." Mikey said.

"Yeah," Mondo agreed before getting a better look at the girls, "Whoa, babe central!" he let his mouth hang open with his tongue out.

The girls felt repulsed, while Rarity looked disgusted, "Please put that away." she said about his tongue.

"Whoop, sorry." he said sheepishly.

"How did you guys know Newtralizer was here?" Leo asked.

Slash answered, "We've been trailing Newtralizer, Snakeweed, and Spider Bytez for the last three days now."

"Any idea what they're up to?" Donnie asked.

"Knowing Newtralizer it ain't good." Raph answered.

"He is right. Let us go back to the lair so we can discuss the matters." Leatherhead suggested.

"All right, let's go." Leo ordered, as the turtles, mutanimals, and the girls took off back to the lair.

 **(And there you go. Don't miss next time where the group must take on Triple Threat and foil their plan.)**


	7. Training on the Job

**(Here's the next part where the groups team up to take down Triple Threat.)**

The turtles, mutanimals, and humans returned to the lair after the run in with Newtralizer, Snakeweed, and Spider Bytez.

Pinkie was with Leatherhead who told her about his past life before and after his mutation. Pinkie's eyes watered with sadness, "Oh, you poor gator. Being tortured by the Kraang and imprisoned in Dimension X!" she nuzzled with Leatherhead affectionately.

"It's all right. I've made many friends as the result of it." Leatherhead answered, while motioning to his fellow mutants.

"And now you have more friends like me." Pinkie added, as she continued to hug the mutant gator.

Twilight and Spike were speaking to Rockwell who was sitting in a meditating position, "So you were once human unlike most of the mutants here?" Twilight inquired.

Rockwell answered, "Correct. That was until my traitorous partner Falco mutated me using mutagen and monkey DNA samples turning me into this. And then the Kraang captured me and experimented on my mind giving my these psychic powers and accidentally returning my vast intellect within the process."

"You went through a lot, huh?" Spike asked.

"You have no idea, young pup." Rockwell replied.

Applejack was sitting with Pigeon Pete, as the girl spoke, "So you were just a regular old pigeon?"

"Yeah. And when the Kraang mutated me I turned into this. Pretty cool, huh?" Pete asked.

"If you say so." Applejack agreed, just to humor him.

Mondo was with Rarity and Rainbow Dash explaining himself, "And that's when I found the Mutanimals who took me in making me their rookie."

"How awful it must've been for you to be thrown out of your home by your parents." Rarity said in sympathy.

"Yeah. Guess they couldn't stand to see their own son a freak." Mondo said feeling down.

"And afterward you joined up with the Turtles enemy, Fishface?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, I was naïve and thought Xever knew more about how to deal with being a mutant."

"Well, he taught you wrong." Rarity noted.

"Yeah. Mikey and Casey showed me the right way and now I'm a mutant hero." he did some guitar riffs.

Rainbow whispered to Rarity, "He's like Mikey in a way."

"Except Mikey's tongue doesn't hang out so much." Rarity said, still feeling repulsed by Mondo's tongue.

The rest were gathered around Slash, as the big turtle explained, "Triple Threat's been stealing from some of the old Kraang labs in the city collecting some left over technology."

"What do they plan on doing with it?" Donnie asked.

Leatherhead spoke up, "Newtralizer intends on making his own portal to Dimension X."

"Why would he want to do that?" Leo inquired.

Mikey spoke, "Maybe he's homesick and wants to go back?"

Rockwell levitated over, "You couldn't be more far away from the answer. He intends on building it so he can hijack as many Kraang vehicles and use them to take over the city."

The turtles and the girls were shocked, "That doesn't sound good." Fluttershy said in worry.

"We got to stop them." Leo spoke.

"We don't even know where they're going to next." Raph reminded him.

"But we do," Rockwell answered, "We've monitored each abandoned Kraang lab they've gone to, and we've pinpointed the next lab's location."

"So then let's go!" Raph called.

"I'm ready." Rainbow said, as she felt eager.

"Is it wise letting these girls come with?" Slash asked Leo, "It's dangerous out there."

"Trust me, I feel the same way. But they need to get into shape for whatever is set to happen." Leo explained.

"All right then. Mutanimals, let's go." Slash ordered.

"Turtles, girls, move!" Leo ordered, as the group piled out of the lair.

* * *

Meanwhile out by an abandoned building, Newtralizer, Snakeweed and Spider Bytez were outside. Newtralizer looked to his partners, "Wait here." he went first and entered. Upon entering he activated some security blasters that started shooting him.

The alien lizard dodged each and every shot before blasting at the security blasters disabling them, "All clear!"

The two mutants entered, as Spider Bytez asked, "So how long is it gonna take ya to find what you're looking for?"

"I just need one key piece," Newtralizer answered, as he began looking through the debris and bulkhead for something, "You two keep an eye on the entrance. I don't want any more surprises."

The two took positions and stood outside. Snakeweed spoke to Spider Bytez, "You wonder what's gonna happen to us after he finishes his portal?"

"Is it going to matter to us?" Spider Bytez asked, "He said he'd pay us handsomely when this is over."

"And what can we do with money in these forms?" The plant asked rhetorically.

"Ok, maybe we can't use it, but at least we'll have it." The spider answered, while Snakeweed sighed having doubts about this whole thing.

As the two mutants were keeping watch outside, the turtles, Mutanimals, and humans jumped onto the roof of the building. They gathered around the skylight and looked down in it seeing Newtralizer looking through the rubble.

"There he is." Pete whispered.

"And Snakeweed and Spider Bytez are right outside." Mikey added.

"If we get the drop on Newtralizer before they get inside we'll have one less problem to deal with." Leo began, as Slash nodded in agreement.

"Let's go in for a close up." Slash said.

Suddenly the skylight glass shattered, as they all crashed through it with the humans and Spike being lowered down safely through Rockwell's psychic power.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey called, as they reached bottom.

Newtralizer growled, "Rakka, rakka, rakka!"

"Show's over, Newtralizer." Rainbow spoke.

"On the contrary, it's just beginning." the alien answered, as Snakeweed and Spider Bytez popped in.

"How'd they get past us?" Spider Bytez asked in confusion.

"We're ninjas. Do the math." Donnie replied dryly.

"If he even can." Raph mocked.

"Attack!" Newtralizer called, as the Turtles and Mutanimals fought Triple Threat.

The girls and Spike took cover, and watched their friends fight their enemies. Rainbow spoke, "This is better than cable."

"It's like 3D," Pinkie added, until they ducked avoiding Newtralizer's blaster shots, "Only real." she put in.

They looked back out in the fight, until Sunset Shimmer noticed someone missing, "Where's Newtralizer?"

Suddenly, the said alien appeared behind them, and announced, "Destruction to you all!"

The girls cried in shock, until April threw her tessen at Newtralizer to grab his attention which worked. Newtralizer looked ready to go after her, until Spike growled and launched himself at Newtralizer's leg and bit him.

The alien grunted and tried shaking the dog off, "Spike!" the girls cried.

"Pest!" Newtralizer aimed his blaster at Spike.

Twilight frowned seeing her number one assistant threatened, and ran up to Newtralizer and performed an uppercut causing him to miss his target and blasted a hole in the building wall. Spike let go of the alien and went back to the girls.

Leo who saw what Twilight did, called to her, "Good job, Twilight!" he quickly used his double katana to swat Snakeweed's tendrils away.

Newtralizer looked over and saw a machine piece. He jumped over to it and picked it up, "I got what I need. We're leaving!"

"About time!" Spider Bytez called, as Newtralizer released smokescreen bombs to blind the others before they escaped through the hole in the wall.

When the smoke cleared, they saw Triple Threat was gone, "No! They got away." Mondo groaned.

"We better split too." Applejack suggested, as they made a break for it.

* * *

They were on top of another building, as Raph grunted, "So they got away, and Newtralizer got the part he need."

"If he opens that portal we're done for." Pete panicked.

"We have to stop him." Leo said.

"But how? We don't even know where they went." Casey noted.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Donnie said, as he pulled out his T-Phone and showed them a monitor with a blinking red dot.

"Is that..." Rarity began.

"Spider Bytez," Donnie answered, "I placed a homing beacon on him during the fight. Not too shabby, huh?" he showed off.

Rockwell spoke, "So we follow the trail and it'll lead us to the portal."

"Let's hurry." Slash said, as they took off.

As they ran and jumped the roofs, Twilight looked down at Spike, "That was very brave of you back there, Spike."

"You wanna talk brave? You're the one that gave that creep an uppercut." her dog answered.

"That was awesome, Twi." Rainbow admitted.

"I'll say." Casey agreed.

"Really, I just acted on impulse." Twilight answered, feeling sheepish.

"Come on, you guys pick it up." Raph called, as they continued on.

* * *

Meanwhile inside a rundown factory, a portal archway was set up, with Newtralizer, Spider Bytez, and Snakeweed installing the last piece.

"It's in place." Snakeweed said.

"Perfect. Now to see if it functions," Newtralizer typed in some coordinates on the control pad and an ethereal portal appeared in the archway, "It works!"

"Well, looks like it all paid off." Spider Bytez said.

"Now to get me some Kraang Walkers, then I'll blow this city to Rakka Rakka Rukka Rakka!" Newtralizer declared.

"Wait a minute!" Snakeweed hissed, "Blow this city? What's going to happen to us?"

Spider Bytez realized that, "Hey, yeah. You're not gonna blow this city and us with it, are ya?"

"Rest assured, when I come back with the Walkers I'll see to it you both are properly rewarded and protected."

Snakeweed and Spider Bytez squinted at Newtralizer suspiciously, until Snakeweed spoke, "Then get going."

"Right." Newtralizer was about to jump into the portal only to be struck by ninja stars.

Triple Threat spun around and saw their enemies standing in the entry way, "Mind if we crash your party?" Casey asked smugly.

"How did they find us?" Snakeweed asked in disbelief.

"Thank Spider Bytez." Donnie said, as the three realized the Spyroach implanted on Spider Bytez's back.

Newtralizer growled at the spider mutant, "You fool! You led them right to us!"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know they bugged me?" Spider Bytez asked.

"Stop that portal!" Leo called to the teams who went into battle.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey called.

"Goongala!" Casey called.

"Cowabunga!" Mondo called.

Rainbow looked curious, "Huh. I can't decide which battle cry sounds better."

"Worry about that later." Applejack said, as the girls assisted their mutant friends by grabbing whatever blunt objects they could find from metal bars, pipes, 2x4's, and even brooms.

Snakeweed extended his tendrils and swatted away Mikey, Pete, and Mondo. Spider Bytez was cartwheeling around before spitting acid.

Donnie, Leo, and Raph jumped back, as the smart turtle called, "Watch out for the acid spit!"

As Newtralizer was fighting Slash and Leatherhead, he saw the portal was still active, "The portal!" he pushed the two mutants aside and ran for it.

"Stop him!" Slash called.

"I got this!" Casey answered, as he rolled on his skates armed with his hockey stick, "Come and get some lizard face!"

"Hey!" Mondo called, "I resemble that remark!"

"Sorry!" Casey called, as he swung his stick at Newtralizer only for the alien to swat Casey aside.

"Do not interfere!" Newtralizer called, as he tried to get to the portal, only to be blocked by Applejack and Rainbow as they fought with brooms to push him back.

Spider Bytez continued to spit acid around, as they dodged. Rarity gagged, "Ugh, that acid is disgusting." she pulled out a perfume bottle and sprayed around her. When Spider Bytez attempted to attack her, she quickly sprayed his face with the perfume.

When it got into Spider Bytez's eyes he cried, "My eyes!" he spazzed around blindly.

"Good one, Rarity!" Donnie called.

"Not bad, Princess." Raph admitted.

"Naturally." Rarity flipped her hair.

Leo fought Snakeweed while noticing Applejack, Rainbow, along with Pinkie who joined them in pushing Newtralizer away from the portal, "Donnie, take down that portal!"

"On it!" Donnie called, as he ran for the portal.

"Rockwell, help him out!" Slash ordered.

"Right-o!" Rockwell levitated over. When the two reached the portal, they began tinkering with it.

Newtralizer saw what they were doing, "Get away from there!" he tried blasting at the two, who dodged.

"Little help!" Donnie shouted.

"Hang on, guys!" Pete called, as he started blasting at Newtralizer to hold him off.

"Nice one, Pete!" Mondo called, as he skateboarded around Snakeweed before grabbing Casey's arm, "And away you go!" he launched Casey at Snakeweed. Casey aimed his taser glove at the plant, and upon contact shocked the mutant.

With Newtralizer distracted, Donnie and Rockwell were able to continue to sabotage the portal. When Donnie pressed the last button, he called, "Yes! Guys, we deactivated the portal!"

"All right!" the turtles and humans cheered.

"But we've also set it to self destruct." Rockwell put in.

"Self destruct?!" Pete, Fluttershy, and Twilight gasped.

"We have only twenty seconds to get out of here!" Donnie called.

"I ain't getting caught in that. I'm out of here!" Spider Bytez pushed Leatherhead and Slash aside, and ran for it.

"Get back here!" Newtralizer called.

Snakeweed looked back, "Sorry, pal, but every mutant for himself!" he took off with the Spider.

Come on, yall!" Applejack called, as they headed for the exit, while Slash, Leo, and Raph did a three way attack on Newtralizer knocking him into the portal before escaping.

Newtralizer looked at his portal seeing the countdown was up. His eyes widened, while from outside the building exploded from the inside causing it to cave in.

* * *

Outside from a distance stood the guys who made it out safe and sound, "We did it!" Mikey cheered.

"All right!" Rainbow jumped with joy.

"Righteous!" Mondo called.

"You think that's the end of Newtralizer?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

Slash answered, "If I know him, he'll be back."

"And what about Snakeweed and Spider Bytez?" Spike asked seeing they got away.

"Let them go. Next time we meet, we'll take care of them." Raph answered.

Leo looked at the girls, "You all did good for your first real mission."

"Really?" the girls asked.

"Yes. But this will be nothing compared to whatever else you'll face down the line." Leo warned them.

Slash spoke up, "But remember to stick together and watch out for one another. Do that, and there's nothing you can't accomplish."

The girls smiled, as Twilight spoke, "Thanks, Leo. Thanks, Slash." she shook their hands.

"Come on, dudes. Let's go celebrate!" Mikey cheered.

"I hear ya, bro." Mondo agreed.

"Let's party!" Pinkie cheered, as the group headed off.

As they left the area, the pile of bricks and rubble from the building started shaking, until Newtralizer's arm popped out from it before the scene froze.

 **(Hope you enjoyed that. And be looking out for next time.)**


	8. Rainbooms Mutant Tussle

**(And here's my newest chapter. Be warned you may cry and feel rage as well.)**

A week passed since the Rainbooms had started their training with Splinter and the Turtles. To the mutants surprise, the girls were progressing very well with their ninja skills. So well they had finally gained weapons to fight with.

In the training area, each of the Rainbooms were practicing with their new gear.

Rainbow Dash was twirling around a naginata spear much like how Donnie uses his bo-staff in combat. She swung her weapon around beheading four dummies with the sharp spear part.

"Oh, yeah!" Rainbow stood proudly with her weapon at her side.

Applejack was doing some ninja moves while on her hands were a pair of ninja shuko hand claws, while strapped to her boots were a pair of ashiko. She delivered some punches and kicks on a practice dummy putting tears in it from the spikes of her weapons.

"Yee-haw! That's how ya do ninja cowpolk stlye." Applejack said with a tip of her hat.

Pinkie Pie was wielding a bakuhatsugama, while holding one end of the chain and spinning the sickle on the other end.

"Yippee!" she cheered, as she maneuvered with her weapon.

Rarity was maneuvering with two Kama sickle weapons in the same style Xever handled his butterfly knives. When she finished spinning them she crossed them in front of her, "Beauty can also be deadly, darlings."

Twilight was twirling her weapon being a kamayari before aiming the weapon at a training dummy and striking it. She thought to herself, 'Wow. I had no idea I could be this good with a weapon. If Shining Armor could see me like this, would he be shocked.' she giggled in her thoughts.

Sunset Shimmer rolled onto the scene of the dojo and flung her kunai weapons all around which nailed several targets in the bulls eye.

"Yes!" Sunset Shimmer cheered.

Finally Fluttershy was holding a fukedake blowgun. She held the weapon up to her mouth and blew into it shooting a dart from the other end. The dart nailed the bulls eye of a target, and Fluttershy shot a few more targets nailing it.

"I did it!" Fluttershy cheered.

The turtles, April, Casey, and Splinter watched them from the side along with Spike who was now wearing a hachimaki headband tied around his forehead with the symbol of the Hamato clan on it.

"Now this is a show." Casey said, as he enjoyed the performance.

"I know," Spike agreed, and spoke to Splinter, "And thanks for hooking me up with this awesome headband, sensei."

"My pleasure, Spike. Wear it in honor of my clan."

"I will." Spike confirmed, as he continued to watch the girls practice.

"Yamea!" Splinter called, as the girls ceased their practice.

"Wow, what a work out." Rainbow said, in excitement.

"That sure got me all pumped." Applejack said, while wiping some sweat off her forehead.

"I do feel kinda guilty having a weapon in my hands." Fluttershy said in guilt.

"Fluttershy, these are to help us in our inevitable fight against the Dazzlings and Shredder's forces." Sunset Shimmer spoke.

"Sunset Shimmer's right," Twilight agreed, "Plain ninja training alone won't be enough to help us protect ourselves and each other from enemies like those Foot Bots."

"And if the Dazzlings are with Shredder, there's no doubt they're learning the same as we are." Rainbow added.

"So we have to make sure we're learning just as hard as they are." Applejack put in.

"Which means it's time for your night training." Raph said.

"Oh, yeah, boy!" Mikey cheered, as the group prepared themselves for their ninja run.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Shredder's lair, inside the throne room. Shredder sat on his throne, until the door opened as Rahzar, Fishface, Rocksteady, and Bebop stood.

"Bradford, Xever, Steranko, Zeck, enter." Shredder ordered.

The four mutants entered, as Rocksteady spoke, "What is you summon us for, Shredder?"

"Stockman has told me that he's close to recreating the Dazzling's gemstones, but they themselves are still in their ninja training with Karai," Shredder began, "I want you four to go out and find the Turtles. I have my hunches the girls known as the Rainbooms will be with them."

"Why do you want us to grab them, Master?" Fishface inquired.

"If we have them in our grasp the turtles will do whatever it takes to get them back. Meaning they will play right into our hands. I trust you four can accomplish this?" he squinted his eyes at them.

"Absolutely, Master." Rahzar confirmed.

"Yeah, boss man. We'll getcha those girls." Bebop promised.

"Then get going. And do not fail me." Shredder warned them, as the four left.

* * *

Out in the city, the turtles, the teenagers, and Spike were doing their ninja run atop the roofs of New York.

The turtles watched as the Rainbooms were finally able to keep up with their speed after so much training with them.

"Yeah, feel that breeze in your face!" Rainbow cheered, as they ran across a rooftop.

"Time to jump!" Raph called, as they jumped from the edge of the roof to another building.

"If this were the Olympics we'd win the gold." Pinkie said.

Finally the group stopped for a breather, as Leo spoke, "Good job, girls. Your pace has improved since our last run."

"With the training we've gone through, it better have." Rarity said, with a pant.

"Can we head back now? I'm getting hungry." Pinkie whined.

"Me too." Mikey added, as he and Pinkie gave Leo and Twilight puppy eyes.

Leo sighed, "All right, let's head back."

The group was relieved, and were about to leave. Suddenly Spike froze and started growling. Twilight and the others looked at him in concern, "What is it, Spike?"

"We got company." Spike answered, as he kept his tough dog look up.

The group stood their ground, until they were almost hit with lasers. They each jumped aside before spotting the four mutants accompanied by some Foot Bots.

"Nice night, isn't it?" Rahzar chuckled.

The Rainbooms were shocked seeing the mutants they were told about up close, "Leo, are these really..." Twilight began.

"Yeah. Shredder's goons." Leo confirmed.

"We've come for the Rainboom girls." Rocksteady began.

"So hand them over if ya know what's good for ya. Yeah!" Bebop called.

"Otherwise we're going to have to do it the hard way." Fishface finished, as he armed himself with his balisword.

"Not happening, Sushi lips." Rainbow said, as she pulled out her Naginata she now carried strapped to her back.

"You want us, come and get us." Applejack said, as she readied her hook gloves.

As the rest of the Rainbooms, April, Casey, and the Turtles armed themselves, Rahzar called out, "Attack!"

So the mutants and Foot Bots went in on the attack against the heroes. As the Rainbooms, Casey, and April handled the Foot Bots, the turtles faced off against the mutants with Leo against Rahzar, Donnie against Bebop, Raph against Fishface, and Mikey against Rocksteady.

The turtles fought the mutants like they always had, while the Rainbooms took glances to see just how well the four ninjas really managed against the mutants. The girls fought the Foot Bots using all their training experience and skill with their weapons to disarm them and break them apart.

As Rainbow jabbed her spear into a Foot Bot's head and broke it off, "Oh, yeah!" she looked over and saw Mikey was starting to get overpowered by Rocksteady. She frowned and called, "Hey, rhino man! Heads up!" she swung her weapon making the Foot Bot head fly off and hit Rocksteady in the side of his head.

Rocksteady looked over, "Rainbow haired girl gonna get it." he readied his hook and hammer weapons, only for Mikey to jump back in and take control of their fight.

As Leo and Rahzar went at it, the zombie dog mutant was slicing at Leo with his claws, as the turtle used his swords to block him.

"You must be training these girls well if they're lasting this long." Rahzar admitted.

"Maybe your bots just aren't cutting it like they used too." Leo mocked.

Rahzar growled as he fought harder. Leo was struggling to block the mutant only for the two to hear barking. They looked down and saw Spike growling at Rahzar.

The big dog mutant laughed, "Oh, this is cute. What're you gonna do, pup, bore me to death?" he laughed.

Spike taking advantage of Rahzar's laughing moment bit him in the leg. Rahzar yelped and tried shaking Spike off, "Get off me, you mutt!"

"Leave, Spike alone!" Leo called, as he struck Rahzar after Spike let go of him.

"Thanks, Leo." Spike said.

"Thanks yourself." Leo smiled.

Bebop was moving around in his dance style firing blasts from his laser belt, while making his cheers and ranting sounds. Donnie was jumping around while using his bo-staff to block the laser shots.

"You're seriously getting on my nerves!" Donnie called, as he whacked at Bebop.

"Oh, you did not just hit me, fool!" Bebop called as he launched an energy mohawk at Donnie who jumped away avoiding the attack.

Rarity noticed Bebop's attack, "Attacking with his hair? That's quite a move."

Fishface was as always going toe to toe with Raph, with neither holding back, "Come on, Fishface. Show me watcha got." Raph mocked.

"I'll make you regret that." Fishface warned him, as they continued to fight.

Fluttershy seeing Raph looking like he needed help came to his aid. She aimed her blowpipe at Fishface's behind, and blew into it launching a dark into his butt.

"Ouch!" Fishface groaned, before looking back seeing Fluttershy holding her weapon, "Girl, you have made a big mistake!" he ran at Fluttershy, who looked scared.

"Fluttershy, move!" Sunset called.

Fluttershy tried to run, but Fishface was about to strike. The fish mutant was interrupted, as Pinkie jumped in, "Booyakasha!" she swung her chain half at Fishface which wrapped around his sword, and swung him around making him crash into a vent.

"Nice one!" Mikey cheered.

"Everyone, fall back!" Leo ordered.

"Let's see how these work," Pinkie said, as she pulled out one of the turtles custom made smoke bombs, "Catch ya later!" she threw it down releasing the smoke allowing the group to escape.

The mutants groaned, as Bebop spoke, "What do we do now, yo?"

"We find them and crush their shells." Rahzar answered.

* * *

Meanwhile the group had taken cover inside an abandoned building, "Everyone all right?" Leo asked.

"I'm good." Twilight answered.

"Same here." Applejack added.

"That was quite a debacle." Rarity noted.

"That was nothing." Donnie replied.

"You girls sure held your own against those creeps." Casey said with a smile.

The girls smiled, until Raph scowled in Fluttershy's direction, which the girl noticed and looked worried, "What's wrong, Raph?"

"What's wrong?!" Raph asked in outrage, "I'll tell you what's wrong. You got in my way!" the group looked shock at Raph's outburst.

"What?" Fluttershy asked in confusion.

"I had things under control, but you had to avert Fishface's attention making him come after you!" Raph scolded her.

"I was only trying to help." Fluttershy said, feeling on the verge of tears.

"Well, I didn't need it!" Raph snapped.

"Hey, who do you think you are talking to her like that?" Twilight demanded, as she got in Raph's face.

"Step off, Princess." Raph warned her.

"Raph, take chill pill." Casey broke it up.

"Yeah. Fluttershy was trying to help." April added.

"Yeah, dude, you could have the heart to show some appreciation." Mikey added, only for Raph to glare at him.

"I'll appreciate it if she doesn't get in between me and my opponent next time!"

Fluttershy started to cry, "I-I'm so sorry. It won't happen again!" she turned tail and ran out while covering her face.

"Fluttershy!" the girls cried, before looking back at Raph with anger.

"You're a big jerk, Raphael!" Sunset frowned.

"Your brothers were right about you having an out of control temper." Rarity said with a huff.

"Come on, girls, let's go find Fluttershy." Twilight said, as they hurried after her.

Casey and April turned to Raph equally disappointed, "Real smooth, Raph." Casey said, as the two followed.

"Come on, guys," Leo said, before looking at Raph, "You better stay back, unless you wanna make her cry some more." he and Donnie went ahead before Mikey looked back at him.

"Sorry, Raph."

Raph stood there watching everyone leave, as his look of frustration turned into a look of guilt, "Way to go, Mr. tough guy." he said to himself.

 **(And there you go. Painful to envision Raph talking that way to Fluttershy, even I had trouble writing it knowing how bad it would sound. Can Raph get over his pride in time? Stay tuned for the next one.)**


	9. The Stare

**(Here's another chapter for you all to read. One chapter a day has been good, but maybe I can start doing two a day.)**

 _After Fluttershy got a harsh talking to from Raph, she ran away in tears while the others tried to find her._

The girl ended up stopping in Central Park, feeling she ran far enough. She went to a tree and curled up into the fetal position still feeling sad.

"I was only trying to help. I didn't mean to get in Raph's way. Maybe I'm not meant to be a kunoichi. I'd probably just screw up like I did tonight." she buried her face in her legs.

"Fluttershy, what's wrong?" came a voice.

Fluttershy gasped, as she looked up and saw Slash standing above her, "Slash? What're you doing here?"

"I was out on a solo patrol, and I saw you running into the park. Why the long face?" he asked in concern.

"Oh, Slash. I think I did something awful." she said, getting sadder.

Slash sat beside her, "Ok, just calm down. And talk to your buddy Slash."

"Well, it started out like this." Fluttershy began to tell Slash what just happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rahzar, Fishface, Rocksteady, and Bebop were in search of the turtles and the Rainbooms. Rahzar and Bebop were sniffing around before looking in one direction.

"This way!" they both announced.

"When I find turtles and Rainboom girls, I going to crush their heads like the blueberries." Rocksteady declared.

"And I have a score to settle with that girl who shot me in the butt." Fishface added.

"Well, get a move on," Rahzar ordered, "The longer we waste time here, the further they'll escape."

"So let's boogie, buddies!" Bebop called, as they took off.

* * *

Back with Fluttershy and Slash, the girl had finished telling him her story, "And that's what happened."

Slash seeing the problem with this laid a hand on her shoulder. Fluttershy looked up at him, as he spoke, "Listen to me, Fluttershy. You did nothing wrong."

"But Raph..."

"I've known Raphael longer than you, and from all my years of observing the way he acts, I've learned he has issues with his pride and asking for help."

"Really?"

Slash nodded, "That's something Master Splinter and even the others have warned him time and time again about. Raphael doesn't hate you if that's the impression you got. It's his pride that makes him say the wrong things."

"What should I do, Slash?" Fluttershy wondered, hoping he'd have an answer.

Slash smiled, "Just give Raphael a chance to cool off. Sooner or later he'll come to his senses and realize what a fool he is."

"You mean it?" she asked hopefully.

Slash wiped a tear from her eye, "I do."

Fluttershy embraced the big turtle, "Thank you, Slash. You're a good friend."

Slash hugged her back, "Always here to help... Sister."

"Well, what have we here?" a voice asked.

Slash and Fluttershy looked up seeing Rahzar, Fishface, and Bebop drop from a tree above, and Rocksteady walk in on the scene.

"Sorry to break up this sentimental moment, yo." Bebop began.

"But we have a score to settle." Fishface readied his sword.

Slash readied his weapon and shielded Fluttershy, "Go, Fluttershy. Leave them to me."

"But I can't leave you." Fluttershy said in concern.

Slash smirked, "Don't worry. I go this covered." Fluttershy seeing he knew what he was doing decided to go find help.

"Break his shell!" Rahzar ordered, and the four mutants did battle against Slash.

The big turtle using his brute strength and weapon was able to ward them off, but deep down knew he wouldn't be able to fight them forever.

* * *

Fluttershy ran to find help, before hearing her name get called out, "Fluttershy?!"

The girl looked ahead and saw her friends and the Turtles minus Raph running over, "Fluttershy, there you are." Twilight said in relief.

"You scared us, girl." Casey said.

"Fluttershy, about what Raph said..." Leo began, only to get interrupted by the shy girl.

"No time for that. We got trouble."

"Trouble?" The turtles asked.

"Slash is under attack by Shredder's mutants."

"Slash?!" the group gasped.

"We gotta hurry!" Mikey cried.

"Lead the way, Fluttershy!" Leo ordered, as Fluttershy led them off.

* * *

Back at the fight, Slash was still holding out against the four mutants, but wasn't looking like he'd last forever, "Man, I wish my team was here right now."

"Not exactly the shell we get to crack, but take what you can get I guess." Rahzar chuckled.

"Leave it to Rocksteady to break him." Rocksteady said, as he held his big hammer up.

Suddenly Leo, Mikey, and Donnie jumped in and delivered a three way flying kick to the rhino knocking him to the ground.

Slash looked up seeing his allies arrive, "My friends." he smiled.

"How're you doing, Slash?" Leo asked.

"Good, but could've been better if ya showed up a minute ago." Slash joked.

"Better late than never." Mikey retorted.

The girls armed themselves against the mutants, as Fishface spoke, "Ready for a second helping?"

"Only if you are, Fish Sticks!" Rainbow answered, as she aimed her weapon at the fish mutant.

"Attack!" Leo ordered, as the group went into battle with the four mutants.

Leo, Sunset, and Twilight were dealing with Rahzar, while Slash, Rainbow, Casey, and Pinkie were fighting Rocksteady, Rarity, April, Mikey, Donnie, and Applejack were fighting Bebop, and Fluttershy was left to fight Fishface.

Fishface was running at Fluttershy using both his sword and legs to fight her, while Fluttershy was dodging as much as she could.

"This isn't fun at all. The least you could do is give me a challenge!" Fishface called, as he jumped up and did a spun kick knocking Fluttershy to the ground.

"Fluttershy!" the group called, but were unable to come to her aid.

Fluttershy tried to get up, but Fishface pinned her to the ground with his right foot on her stomach, "Now I'm going to teach you a lesson." he held his sword up and was ready to pierce her.

Fluttershy shut her eyes in fright, but before the fish could stab her, something flew by and knocked his weapon out of his hand.

"What?!" Fishface gasped, as he, Fluttershy, and everyone else looked up seeing Raph standing on a tree branch above them.

"Leave Fluttershy alone!" Raph declared, as he jumped down to attack Fishface.

The fish mutant jumped away allowing Fluttershy to get up. She saw Raph land by her, "Raphael, you came?"

Raph smiled, "You saved me, now I saved you." Fluttershy smiled seeing Raph did get over his pride for the day.

Fishface spoke, "Now that all the turtles and the girls are here, it's time we finished this."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Raph answered, as the two sides fought.

While both sides appeared even, the four mutant enemies were still dishing out their best moves. When they plowed through the turtles, the girls, April, Casey, and Slash, Fluttershy noticed and her eyes started shifting into an angered look. The final blow came when Fishface kicked Raphael to a tree.

The four mutants seeing all but one was down turned their attention to Fluttershy, "This one shouldn't be a problem... Huh?" Rahzar asked, as the four saw Fluttershy glaring firmly at them.

"You... Big... MEANIES!" the four were taken aback by her outburst, while the others watched as Fluttershy stomped in their enemies direction, "You're all acting like a big bunch of bullies attacking my friends like that! How would you feel if someone bigger than you pushed you around like that?!" she got up close and personal, as the four were backing away from her, while feeling intimidated.

"Easy, Chica." Fishface stammered, while holding his hands up in defense.

"No need to get all heavy." Bebop added, while getting nervous from Fluttershy's staring.

"Oh, you think this is heavy? You haven't even seen what heavy is!" Fluttershy shouted.

"Is that really Fluttershy?" Casey asked in disbelief.

"Dudes, she's scary." Mikey trembled.

Rainbow smirked, "Yeah. When Fluttershy gets ticked off enough she gives ya the Stare."

"The Stare?" Leo and April asked.

"Uh-huh. You don't ever wanna be on the receiving end of it." Applejack added.

The four bad mutants looked ready to wet themselves, as Fluttershy continued to lecture them while keeping the stare up, "Now unless you wanna start something really nasty. I suggest you all go home and think about what you've done tonight. Now GET!" she shouted.

The four mutants turned tail and ran screaming for their lives. Fluttershy turned off the stare and looked back seeing her friends were ok, while the turtles, Slash, Casey, and April were shocked.

"What?" she asked timidly.

"Fluttershy," Raph began, as he approached her, "That... was... COOL!" he cheered.

"It was?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course it was. You have any idea how long I've wanted to make my enemies run in fright just by looking at them?" Raph asked in excitement.

"I can't say I do."

"Oh, man. I was so wrong about you. You're even better than I imagined. Think you can teach me that move? I'd like to use it on Mikey." he grinned before looking at Mikey with glaring eyes.

"AH! The stare!" Mikey ran and hid behind Donnie.

Fluttershy felt sheepish, "I don't really like doing it, but sometimes it's the only way to get through some of my more stubborn animals at the shelter."

Raph smiled but knew he had to say what he should've said, "Look, Fluttershy, about what I said back there." he was cut off as Fluttershy put a hand to his mouth.

"You don't have to say it, Raph. I know."

"Still. I'm sorry." he admitted.

Fluttershy smiled, and looked to Slash who nodded confirming that things would work out with Raph eventually.

Fluttershy smiled at the hothead, "It's ok."

Suddenly Fluttershy was taken by surprise as the group gathered around congratulating and cheering Fluttershy on.

"Fluttershy, you did great." Leo said.

"That was just amazing." Donnie added.

"We're so proud of you, Fluttershy." April put in.

"Girl, you got guts." Casey smiled.

"Come on, Fluttershy, gives us a booyakasha." Mikey pleaded

"Um, booyakasha?" she said in a faint whisper.

"Lame. A little louder." Mikey suggested.

"Booyakasha." she said a little louder but not good enough.

"Come on, girl! Say it loud and say it proud!" Mikey cheered.

Fluttershy took a deep breath and shouted, "BOOYAKASHA!" she realized her scream and blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Mikey cheered, as the group laughed.

* * *

Back at Shredder's lair, the four mutants stood before Shredder, while their boss did not look pleased.

"You ran from a single girl like cowards?!" he bellowed.

"Master Shredder, I know it sounds absurd..." Rahzar began, until Fishface continued.

"But that girl wasn't looking at us with human eyes."

Rocksteady nodded, "Yes. She had the eyes of the demon."

"A straight up scary demon." Bebop finished.

The four shook as Shredder approached them, "Allow me to show you how scary a demon can really be." he extended his arms and his blades extended from both gauntlets. Outside the lair, the screams of the mutant henchmen could be heard.

 **(And that's the chapter. Fluttershy overpowered the mutants with her stare making them look like babies, while Raphael made amends with her. Catch you around.)**


	10. Captured

**(Welcome to another chapter, readers. Hope you're ready for it.)**

One evening in the turtles lair, the girls and Spike were in Donnie's lab with the other turtles. The Rainbooms were looking around the lab, or in Pinkie's Pie case, messing around.

The pink haired girl was currently looking at some boiling chemicals inside beakers, as her face took the shape of the inside of the beaker as she looked through it from behind.

"Ooh, bubbly." she said dreamily.

"Pinkie, please don't touch anything," Donnie said, "Mikey does enough of that in here."

"Hey." Mikey called.

Twilight looked around in amaze, "This certainly is well organized. Much how I used to keep the library."

"And at my boutique." Rarity added.

"Well, thanks, girls. I do what I can to keep this place in perfect condition." Donnie admitted.

"When stuff isn't blowing up in here." Raph quipped to Rainbow and the two laughed. Donnie looked over at them in irritation.

Sunset looked at a desk and saw a robotic turtle head, "Donnie, what's this?"

Donnie looked over seeing what the girl was curious about, "That? Oh, that's Metalhead. Or what's left of him."

"Metalhead?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Mikey." the other three turtles answered, as the fun one spoke.

"Yup. I named him."

"But what do you mean by 'all that's left of him'?" Applejack was curious.

Donnie spoke, "A year ago I took a Kraang droid back to the lair and using reverse engineering technology built him."

"He did it because he kept breaking his staff." Mikey joked to the girls.

"Oh, shut up," Donnie replied, and continued, "I outfitted Metalhead with all the best gadgets and weaponry to help us fight the Kraang. I was able to control him all the way from the lair, but when I lost the signal a Kraang took over him and used him against my brothers. I had to stop him myself and I succeeded. I eventually rebuilt him and continued to further upgrade him."

"So why didn't you upgrade him again?" Twilight wondered.

Donnie sighed, "The last fight he was in was a real hard one. I upgraded his artificial intelligence and he actually started becoming smarter and smarter. We thought he became too smart when he locked us in the lab and took off."

"Where did he go?" Spike asked.

"He led us to a Kraang facility where the Kraang had captured a ton of mutants and were intending to make them their servants," Donnie continued, "He was able to free the captives from the Kraang's mind control and reopen the portal to get us home. The problem was Metalhead couldn't come back with us whole for he had to keep the portal open. We all escaped, and this was all that came through the portal with us." he finished while looking at Metalhead's head in sorrow.

Pinkie wiped a tear from her eye, "He sacrificed himself for all of you." she started bawling waterfalls.

"I did say I would build him again, but for now. I'm just honoring his memory." Donnie said.

The girls smiled, and continued looking around the lab, until Rarity shrieked. Raph spoke, "Man can she scream."

"Rarity, what is it?" Fluttershy asked, as they went over to her.

The girl answered, while looking at the smart turtle, "Donnie, what in heaven's name is that?" she motioned to a metal containment barrel that had a frozen set of eyeballs, mouth, and guts inside of it, with the eyes and mouth giving off an angry expression.

"Whoa, some freaky science experiment?" Rainbow asked.

Donnie sighed, "No. That's Timothy; The Pulverizer."

"Pulverizer?" the girls asked.

Leo spoke, "When we first fought Stockman, we had no idea we were being watched by this teenager."

"He was so inspired by us he tried to be a vigilante. But all he did was dawn a rubber turtle costume and a mask." Mikey added.

"He nearly got wasted by the Purple Dragons, until we jumped in," Raph continued, "We tried talking him out of this crazy idea, but he wouldn't listen to us. He even messed up by making us lose a Kraang power cell we were hiding from them."

"We didn't see him again for awhile, until we found out he joined the Foot Clan to try and be a better ninja." Leo added.

"How did that work out?" Rainbow wondered.

"He was worse than he already was." Raph answered.

"The Foot was stealing mutagen and intended to make a mutant army for Shredder," Donnie explained, "Pulverizer offered himself to be mutated intending on taking Shredder down when he'd become a mutant."

"Wait, he wanted to be a mutant?" Twilight asked in disbelief.

"We didn't believe it either." Leo answered dryly.

"We tried to stop him with our warnings, but he did it to himself," Donnie said, "He ended up mutating int a glob of slime with his guts visible inside of it."

"Oh, disgusting." Rarity said, while feeling nauseous.

"We contained him in this jar and brought him back to the lair," Leo explained, "Donnie said he'd find a way to change him back."

"So why is he suddenly on ice?" Applejack asked.

Donnie answered, "During our little falling out with April over her dad mutating into a bat, I started talking more to Timothy about how I wanted to help April's dad. Apparently he was listening too well and wanted to be her friend. He drank some of the mutagen I had collected and spouted ooze hands and legs to bust out of the lair. We went after him to keep him away from April, but he was persistent. I tricked him into drinking a canister of failed retromutagen and he froze."

"So he's been like this ever since?" Twilight asked, as she looked at the frozen mutant.

"Yeah. But I haven't given up on him though. I will change him back once I'm able to synthesize more retromutagen. But right now I have other things to focus on."

"Such as?" Rarity asked.

"I've been experimenting on the mind worm Shredder had Stockman use on Slash and Rockwell. With it I may be able to reverse the worms affects and help Karai."

"If that worm hasn't already taken over her brain completely." Raph said, as Leo and Donnie looked dismal at the thought of it.

Twilight spoke, "I believe you can get her back."

"You do?" Donnie asked.

Twilight nodded, "You need to have more faith in yourself. Believe me, I've been worried constantly about screwing something up. But I came through time and time again."

The turtles smiled, "Thanks, Twilight. We won't give up on Karai." Leo said.

"And I won't give up on finding a cure." Donnie added.

Suddenly Raph's T-Phone rang, "Hello? Casey, yeah ok I'm coming," he hung up, "Going on patrol with Casey, guys. Any takers?"

"I'm in." Rainbow spoke up.

"Well, I could use some exercise." Rarity admitted.

"So could I." Applejack agreed.

"Me too." Sunset finished.

"Any one else?" Raph asked, but noticed his brothers didn't feel up for it, as did the rest of the Rainbooms, "All right, girls. Let's go." Raph said, as the four followed him.

"You think it's safe leaving them with Raph and Casey?" Donnie asked with uncertainty.

"I think Rainbow, A.J, Rarity, and Sunset Shimmer will be fine with them." Twilight said, as Donnie just shrugged.

* * *

Out in the city, Raph and the four girls met up with Casey and were rooftop jumping. As Rainbow ran, she spoke, "Nothing like a good nighttime run. Right, girls?"

"It is a good way to stay in shape." Applejack agreed.

"While I've never been one to indulge in such activities, I have to admit this does a body good." Rarity admitted.

Casey looked around, "Well, no sign of crime tonight."

"Keep your eyes peeled, Casey. There's always crime." Raph reminded him.

"Like that down there?" Rainbow asked rhetorically.

The group looked down and saw Hun, and the three Purple Dragon members coming out of a bank with duffel bags of cash.

"Good call, Rainbow." Casey smirked.

"Are those them Purple Dragon fellas you told us about?" Applejack wondered.

"That's right. And that's Hun their leader." Raph added, while motioning to said guy.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Sunset asked.

"Of course," Raph answered, "Casey and I will take Hun. You girls handle the rest."

Rainbow drew her naginata, and spoke, "Let's get to work."

"Took the words out of my mouth, girl." Casey replied, as he dawned his hockey mask, and the girls readied their own ninja weapons.

As the Purple Dragons were creeping away, feeling confident they were gonna get away with it, Raph dropped in before them, "I think your withdrawal is too high." he held his sais.

"One of the turtles?" Fong gasped.

"Don't forget about me." Casey jumped in holding his hockey stick.

Hun spoke to his gang, "We can beat these two."

"But can you dragons beat six?" came a new voice.

The gang turned around seeing Rainbow, Sunset, Applejack, and Rarity looking ready for battle. Sid spoke up, "It's just a bunch of teenage girls."

"They don't look so tough." Tsoi added.

"Right. Let's go!" Hun ordered, as the Purple Dragons took fight against the good guys.

Raph and Casey fought Hun who fought back, Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, and Sunset took off fighting the other three.

Rarity was twirling her two sickles, while Fong was trying to strike with his meat cleaver. Applejack and Rainbow were using their basic hand to hand combat moves against Sid and Tsoi.

"Still think we're not so tough?" Rainbow challenged the three.

"I have to admit, compared to the turtles you girls aren't half bad." Fong answered.

"You should see us play instruments." Sunset answered, as she threw some of her kunai.

The three punks were dodging, before Tsoi knocked Sunset Shimmer into a dumpster, "Sunset!" Rarity and Applejack called.

With Raph and Casey, they were squaring off against Hun who was as always making his annoying karate grunts. As the lead dragon fought the two, he asked, "So those are four of the Rainboom girls, we've heard tell about."

"How do you know about them?" Casey asked suspiciously.

Hun laughed, "Please. Master Shredder informed us of everything."

"Well, he didn't inform you of this!" Raph delivered a spin kick at Hun who crashed into a wall.

He frowned at Raph before peeling himself off, "We came here for money. But we might as well bring in a bonus." he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly dropping from above were multiple Foot Bots, which took the group by surprise, "Whoa, nelly." Applejack gasped.

"Foot Bots, take the girls!" Hun ordered.

So the robots fought against the Rainbooms, while Raph got past Hun to help the girls out. As they fought, Raph spoke, "I really hate saying this, but we should really fall back."

"I'm down with that!" Rainbow agreed, as she used her naginata to strike at two Foot Bots.

"Then let's get out of here." Rarity pulled out one of the smoke bombs, only to get knocked down unconscious by one of the Foot bots.

"Rarity!" Raph and the girls cried.

Hun had punched Casey into a wall, and ran over to the knocked out girl. He picked Rarity up and spoke, "This victory is ours." The rest of the dragons and the Foot Bots stood at his side, as one of the robots used their own smoke pellets to make their escape.

"No!" the girls cried.

"Rarity." Casey gasped.

"We have to go after them." Rainbow declared.

"Hold on, we'll need the others for this." Applejack said.

"And a way to find them." Sunset Shimmer added.

"Back to the lair!" Raph ordered, as they hurried off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rarity started waking up but saw her vision was still dark, "Huh, what's going on? Where am I?" suddenly the sack that was covering her head and met with a bright blinding light, "Ugh! What is this an interrogation?"

"Silence!" Hun's voice came, as he moved the light out of Rarity's face.

Rarity was finally able to see she was in the center of a warehouse and tied to a chair. The girl struggled free, but to no avail, "Unhand me, you ruffians! You can't treat people like this."

"I said silence!" Hun ordered.

Rarity glared at him but remained silent. Hun turned to Fong, "Call Master Shredder. Tell her we have one of the girls." Fong nodded and went to make the call.

"Just you wait, when the turtles hear of this they'll find me." Rarity warned them.

Hun smirked, "That's just what we're hoping for." Rarity started getting nervous knowing the dragons were planning to trap them.

Fong came back, "Master Shredder's on his way."

"Good. Keep watch outside for his arrival," Hun ordered the other two who went outside. Hun looked back at Rarity, "I would tell you to fix yourself up for the master's arrival. But you see to already have that down."

Rarity frowned, and thought, 'I have to get out of here. And I know just the way,' she managed to reach into her skirt pocket and pulled out a nail file and started cutting the ropes from behind her, 'I better work fast, otherwise I'm a goner.'

 **(And there you go. Rarity's been captured by the Purple Dragons, and Shredder is on his way. Don't miss next time.)**


	11. Rescue

**(And here's my next chapter where the gang has to help Rarity.)**

Back at the lair, Leo, Mikey, Donnie, April, and the rest of the girls were watching some Crognard. Suddenly Raph, Casey, Sunset, Rainbow, and Applejack ran in.

"Leo, guys!" Raph called.

"We got a problem!" Applejack called.

"What is it, guys?" Leo asked, as the group got up.

"Where's Rarity?" Twilight asked, seeing no sign of her.

"We were fighting the Purple Dragons, and then the Foot Bots dropped in and took off with her." Casey answered.

"What?!" Spike and Pinkie gasped in shock.

"Oh, no." Fluttershy gasped in worry.

"We have to find her." April stated.

The group nodded, as Sunset turned to Donnie, "Donnie, can you trace the signal on Rarity's phone?"

"Already on it." Donnie answered, as he used his T-Phone.

"Let's go!" Leo called, as the group took off.

* * *

Meanwhile at the warehouse, as Rarity was still trying to cut herself free from her rope bindings, she spoke out out to Hun and the dragons.

"Could you please turn up the heat in here? It's chilly."

"It's fine to us." Hun answered.

"Just asking," Rarity replied, "And since we're on topic of this hideout, you Purple Dragons are in desperate need of a designer. I mean if I was living here I would give this place a little more color and pizzazz. Something you boys know nothing about."

Fong spoke, "Hey, we like how it looks."

"And I'm getting tired of your whining." Sid added.

Rarity frowned and tightened her eyes upon the big member, "Oh, this isn't whining. But if you want whining, I'll give you whining," The dragons were concerned by the threat, until Rarity cried with a whiny voice, "These ropes are too tight! And this chair is so cold! I'm starving and my nose itches!" she whined some more about minimal things, as Fong, Sid, and Tsoi were covering their ears trying to drown her out, while Hun rolled his eyes.

* * *

Elsewhere, the turtles, April, Casey, and the rest of the Rainbooms were jumping roofs, as Donnie was tracking the signal.

"Anything, Donnie?" Leo asked.

"We're getting close. Just have to keep going at this pace." the genius answered.

"Then let's pick it up." Mikey said, as they continued on.

"If those guys hurt Rarity, I'm gonna..." Spike barked, only for Twilight to cut him off.

"We'll find her, Spike. We have to." she said, as they hurried.

* * *

At the warehouse, the door opened as Fishface and Tiger Claw entered, followed by two rows of Foot Bots. Rarity watched and saw them knowing who was coming next.

Shredder walked into the warehouse, as the Foot Bots, Fishface and Tiger Claw bowed their heads to him. The Shredder approached as Hun stood before him.

"Welcome, Master Shredder." Hun bowed his head in respect.

"I trust you remain true to your word?" he asked.

"Of course, my lord." Hun assured him.

Shredder looked and saw Fong, Sid, and Tsoi cowering in a corner while covering their ears, "What are they doing?"

"You don't want to know," Hun answered, "Please allow me to show you our captive." he led Shredder to the center of the room where Rarity sat.

The fashion girl gasped in fright, as Shredder towered over her. He glared down at her with his normal eye and his scarred eye, "So you are one of the Rainboom Girls?"

Rarity answered nervously, "Well, yes. I'm Rarity. And I assume you are Shredder?" she winced. Shredder answered, by making the blades in both his gauntlets extend. Rarity's eyes widened in fright, "Ok, that answers that."

Shredder spoke, "The Dazzlings said you and your friends were nothing but trouble. So far I am not seeing it." he said in disappointment.

Rarity frowned, "There's more to me and my friends than meets the eye."

"It is true, master." Fishface agreed, still feeling shaken form Fluttershy's stare.

Shredder looked back at Fishface, eye frowning, "We shall see." he answered.

Rarity feeling her ropes loosening from her cutting knew she could slip out, "Yes we shall!" she called, before surprising Shredder with a kick to his stomach. Shredder taken by surprise backed up a bit from the impact.

Rarity made the chair fall backward and she rolled off it before standing up. She pulled out her sickle weapons, and stood ready, "Like I said, more than meets the eye." she smirked.

Shredder growled, and turned to his minions, "Get her!" Fishface, Tiger Claw, and the Foot Bots went on the attack.

Rarity started fighting back against the Foot Bots with no problems, but when Fishface and Tiger Claw joined in then it was looking tough. Rarity was dodging Tiger Claw's two blaster shots frantically, while Fishface ran up to her and fought using his butterfly knives.

Rarity gagged from being too close to Fishface, "Ugh, I am not a fan of seafood!" he kicked the fish mutant in the face, making him back away.

Tiger Claw jumped in and pulled out his large sword, "Now you face me, little cub." he growled before charging her.

* * *

Outside the building, the group arrived on the roof, as Donnie spoke, "This is the place."

"Look." Mikey spoke, as they looked down through the rooftop windows.

They saw Rarity desperately defending herself from Tiger Claw and Fishface, "Rarity." Spike gasped.

"She can't take Tiger Claw and Fishface on her own." Leo said.

"And they're the least of her worries." Donnie said, as they saw who was watching the fight.

"Shredder." the turtles gasped.

Twilight looked down seeing the Shredder and gasped, as he dream vision came back to her. She groaned from the memory, before Leo spoke, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. But we need to help, Rarity." she answered.

* * *

Back inside, Rarity was still defending herself from the two mutants, but didn't look like she was going to hold out much longer. Things got worse when Hun and the dragons jumped in, and through their combined strengths knocked her off her feet and onto the floor.

Tiger Claw and Fishface placed a foot each on her arms pinning her down. Tiger Claw spoke, "You have lost."

Shredder approached and looked down at her, "Splinter has taught you well, but he is a fool for training you at all."

Rarity frowned, "Fool or not, at least he had what you did not deserve!"

Shredder knowing what the girl was talking about bellowed, "Silence!" Rarity shook. Shredder looked at Tiger Claw, "Finish her."

"Yes, Master." Tiger Claw aimed one of his blasters down at her.

Rarity trembled feeling this was the last of her, until the window glass shattered, and the turtles, Rainbooms, April, and Casey jumped in.

Leo and Raph knocked Tiger Claw and Fishface off Rarity so she could get up and retrieve her sickles. Twilight and Sunset ran over to her, "Rarity, are you ok?" Sunset asked.

"I am now, thanks." she answered.

Shredder saw the turtles glare at him, "Once again you come right to me," he noticed the girls, "And these must be the rest of the Rainbooms."

"Guilty as charged." Pinkie grinned.

"And you must be Shredder." Rainbow tightened her eyes.

Shredder pointed his gauntlet at them, "You never should've come to this city and get yourselves involved in a fight that does not concern you."

Twilight spoke, "We know you're allied with our enemies, so that does concern us."

"Yes. The Dazzlings have told me much about you and your friends, Princess. Shame they cannot be here at the moment to watch you fall at my hands."

"It's you who will be falling before us!" Leo called, as the heroes went into battle once again.

The Rainbooms, April, and Casey took fight against the remaining Foot Bots, Purple Dragons, Tiger Claw, and Fishface. The turtles went up against the Shredder using all their skills against him.

As Rarity and Applejack fought side by side against Fong and Sid, the country girl spoke, "How'd ya manage to get free?"

"I improvised." Rarity answered, as the two knocked the two dragons out.

Pinkie was jumping around avoiding Fishface's kicks, before she reached into her hair and pulled out a cream pie, "Taste!" she threw the pie at the mutant's face covering him with the cream.

Fishface became blinded by the cream in his face and stumbled around. He stumbled right into Tiger Claw, and ended up tripping the tiger as he fell flat.

Rainbow who was fighting Hun along side Casey spoke, "Good one, Pinkie!"

"Look out!" Casey called, as he shoved Rainbow aside avoiding a blow from Hun. The vigilante skated around Hun using his hockey stick and pucks to pelt the gang leader.

Rainbow seeing Hun distracted by Casey ran over, and used her Naginata to trip Hun off his feet. Casey and Rainbow smirked and high fived on their teamwork. As the rest of the group took down the Foot Bots, Rarity looked over and saw the Turtles fighting Shredder. The evil ninja was ready to strike a blow at Leo with his blade gauntlet, but the girl acted fast.

"Booyakasha!" she threw one of her sickles.

The sickle ended up striking the side of Shredder's gauntlet making his punch shift in direction. Leo taking advantage struck Shredder making him fly back and land on the ground. The turtles ran back over to the group, as Leo spoke.

"We'll be back."

"Adios!" Mikey threw a smoke bomb enabling them to escape.

Shredder looked and saw the pieces of Foot Bots scattered on the floor, his two henchmen and the Purple Dragons knocked unconscious. Shredder shouted in frustration, "NO!"

* * *

The group returned to the lair where they rested up, "I can't believe we got out of there." Fluttershy said in disbelief.

"Well, I can. We're awesome." Rainbow boasted, until Splinter approached.

"I am glad to see you all are ok," he looked at the fashion girl, "Especially you, Rarity."

"Thank you, sensei," she thanked him, "That Shredder. When I looked him in the eye, I felt as if all I could see was hatred."

"I felt that way too when I looked at him." Twilight admitted.

"I can't believe one man could be filled with so much hate." Fluttershy added.

"I don't think any of my classic parties could put a smile on his face." Pinkie put in.

"Very few have faced a confrontation with the Shredder and lived. You girls were fortunate that my sons were there." The rat explained.

"If he's capable of fighting like that, who knows what the Dazzlings could be capable of under his belt." Sunset feared.

"Looks like we're really going to have to train even harder should we run into them." Applejack said.

"Yes, but do not train so hard that you wear yourselves out," Splinter warned them, "I tried that when I feared my sons facing the Shredder, and made them work past their limits. I will not let you do that to yourselves. We shall continue to train at our own pace for now."

"Yes, sensei." the girls agreed.

When Splinter left, Rainbow spoke, "Wow, Rarity I can't believe you actually got to hit Shredder."

"Well, it didn't really affect him so much. But still to have been able to land a blow like that felt so exhilarating." she said in nostalgia.

"And you really helped me back there when Shredder almost had me." Leo added.

"Girl, you are the bomb." Mikey cheered.

Rarity did a flip of her hair, "Naturally, it's how I am." she winked.

 **(And there you go. Don't miss next time where Spike gets himself into a pickle. See you then.)**


	12. The Next Mutation

**(And here's my new chapter, guys. Be prepared for shocks.)**

One evening at Shredder's lair, far below in the training hall Karai and several Foot Bots were training the Dazzlings.

Compared to their first attempt to fight Karai and the Foot Bots, the three sirens were performing much better. No longer were they too slow to defend themselves from simple attacks.

Sonata was dodging the Foot Bots strikes, same said for Aria, before tricking them into striking each other. Adagio was dodging Karai's attacks, before grabbing her arm and throwing her over her shoulder.

Karai landed on her feet perfectly, and spoke, "Impressive. You have greatly improved since we began."

"Really?" Sonata asked hopefully.

"Well, I think so. My father's opinion is another case." Karai admitted.

"We understand." Adagio answered, until they heard the doors open.

Stepping inside was Shredder. Karai and the Dazzlings quickly bowed their heads, "Father." Karai greeted him.

"Master Shredder." the Dazzlings greeted.

Shredder turned to his 'daughter', "How has their training progressed, Karai?"

"They're doing well, father. I think it's almost time for them to join the fight. Pending your approval of course."

"What do you think, Master? Can we join in the hunt for the Turtles and the Rainbooms?" Sonata asked hopefully.

"Being stuck in here for over a week has gotten boring." Aria added.

"Not just yet," Shredder answered, "You're still not ready to go up against the Turtles."

"What about the Rainbooms? They can't be as good as they are." Adagio questioned.

Shredder glared at her, "I will take no chances. Karai, I have a mission for you."

"What is it, father?"

"Bring me one of the Rainboom Girls alive and unharmed. Having one of them as a captive will lure the others and the Turtles out of hiding. I want this to be a simple abduction. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father."

Aria spoke up, "What? If it's a simple abduction don't you think we can handle something like that?"

"Silence, Aria!" Shredder spoke to her, and the gloomy Dazzling backed off, "I will inform you when it is time for you to join the fight, but until then you and the rest of the Dazzlings will remain here and train. Do I make myself clear?"

Aria knowing not to disrespect their new employer, answered, "Yes, Master Shredder."

"Good. Karai, get going. And do not fail me."

"Yes, father." Karai answered, and took off.

* * *

Down in the turtles lair, the Rainbooms had brought their instruments down to give the turtles, April, and Casey a private show.

"Everyone ready?" Twilight asked.

"Ready." the girls confirmed.

Pinkie tapped her drumsticks together, "One, two, and a half!"

And so the girls began jamming, while Twilight provided lead vocals with Sunset who was also jamming on her guitar. As they jammed, the turtles were moving around to the tune, along with April, Casey, and Spike.

"Now this is an awesome beat." Casey said, while waving his hands around in excitement.

"Yeah." April agreed.

The group was also captivated at seeing the girls pony up as they played their music.

When the girls finished, the turtles and their two human friends applauded, "That was super awesome!" Mikey cheered.

"It was phenomenal." Donnie added in equal excitement.

"Not bad at all." Raph admitted.

"You girls did great. You don't hear that kind of stuff on the radio." Leo said.

"Yeah, it's always boring infomercials." Mikey added in boredom.

"Thanks, you guys." Twilight said.

"You know all this jamming's got me hungry. Anyone up for pizza?" Rainbow asked.

Mikey spoke up, "How about something different?"

"Pizza with ice cream?" Pinkie guessed.

"Better." Mikey smirked.

* * *

Later on, the turtles, April, and Casey brought the Rainbooms to the only place in the city where they could go to with no trouble, Murakami's noodle shop.

"A noodle shop?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Murakami's a friend of ours." Mikey explained.

"And he doesn't have a problem with you guys?" Twilight asked.

"You'll see why." Leo said, as they went inside.

"Mr. Murakami." April greeted the chef behind the counter.

"How's it going?" Casey asked.

He turned around, "April-chan, Casey-san, and my turtle friends."

Sunset noticed the chef's eye wear, "Oh, my gosh. You're blind."

"Don't worry, Sunset," April began, "Mr. Murakami may lack sight, but he's incredibly skilled in cooking."

Leo spoke up, "These are some new friends of ours, Murakami-san. Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie."

"Welcome, new friends. Any friends of my heroes is welcomed here."

"Heroes?" Applejack asked while looking at the turtles.

"We saved him from Xever and the Purple Dragons." Mikey answered.

"And they have given me idea for a new food that has become incredibly popular." Murakami added.

"And that would be?" Rarity inquired.

Leo answered, "Let him cook and see for yourself. Mr. Murakami, a round of our favorite."

"Coming right up." the chef answered and got to work.

As the group watched Murakami cook, the girls looked impressed at his cooking style, especially for a blind man.

"It's like magic." Pinkie gasped.

"It's an art." Mikey replied.

The group saw trays of a particular food played before them, "Behold, my specialty, Pizza Gyoza."

"Pizza Gyoza?" Rainbow asked.

April spoke, "Trust me, I wasn't sure of it at first, but it's delicious."

"It is always best to try new things." Rarity admitted.

So each of the Rainbooms used a pair of chopsticks to pick one up and ate it. After swallowing it, their eyes lit up.

"Hoo-Wee! This is some mighty tasty stuff!" Applejack cheered.

"So deliciously awesome." Rainbow salivated.

"Tasty." Fluttershy smiled.

"Delectable." Rarity added.

"Amazing." Sunset put in.

"Sooo good!" Pinkie cheered.

"I'm very impressed." Twilight admitted.

"Me too." Spike said, as he ate one.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before." Pinkie said in shock.

"Told ya you'd like it." Mikey smiled.

The group continued to enjoy their food, unknown that outside and watching from another rooftop was Karai and the Foot Bots.

"We move when they leave." Karai ordered the robots who obeyed their command.

* * *

After the group finished their meal, they left the noodle shop and started walking back. Karai motioned the Foot Bots to follow her, as they trailed their enemies.

As the group walked through a construction site, Leo stopped them, "Hold up, guys. I got a feeling we're not alone here."

"You're right. There's a spy in our midst." Mikey agreed, as he eyed the area suspiciously.

They saw a cat walk by before hissing at them and took off, "Spy, huh?" Rainbow asked dryly.

April spoke, "No. They're right. Someone's following us."

Right on cue, the Foot Bots dropped in and took position. The turtles and humans drew their weapons, "Well, tonight just got interesting." Applejack said, as the group took position.

"Interesting indeed," came a voice, as the Foot Bots made way, and Karai approached, "Evening, Turtles."

"Karai." Leo gasped.

"That's Karai?" Fluttershy asked.

"Unfortunately." Raph replied.

Karai spotted the Rainbooms, "So these are the Rainbooms. Adagio and the others told me you girls were a problem, and Bradford and the others confirmed it. But let's see how you match against my skill." she drew her sword.

Twilight spoke, "Karai, we're not your enemies. Shredder's brainwashed you."

"Lies!" Karai called, "Shredder is my father, and I will obey his orders. Attack!" The Foot bots went into battle as the turtles and their friends drew their weapons and fought.

They fought the robots, while Karai and Leo fought, "Karai, you have to stop."

"Oh, I'll stop. Once your friends are in my father's hands and you and your brothers are skinned from your shells."

"Not if I can help it!" Twilight jumped in and fought along side Leo with their weapons in hand.

"Two for one. I like it." Karai said, as she continued to fight.

As the group fought, Sunset watched Leo and Twilight fight Karai, "Whoa. She's definitely got skill."

"It's too bad she's brainwashed." Rainbow added.

As the team fought, Spike was running around try to stay out of trouble, "This is definitely no place for me," he tried to get away only to run right into the leg of a robotic Foot Soldier. The robot looked down and snatched Spike, "Hey, let me go! Twilight, help!"

Twilight had looked and saw Spike struggling to get free from the Foot Bot, "Spike!"

The rest of the team seeing this called out in equal shock, "Spike!"

Karai smirked, as she flipped over Leo and Twilight next to the Foot bot, "Catch you later." she used a smoke bomb to make their escape with Spike.

When they saw the Foot Bots and Karai were gone, Twilight cried, "No!"

"They're gone," Pinkie gasped, "For real."

"And they took Spikey Wikey." Rarity added in despair.

"This can't be." Twilight looked worried.

"We'll find him, Twilight. I promise you." Leo promised.

* * *

Back at Shredder's lair. Karai and the Foot Bot approached Shredder in his throne with the Dazzlings waiting, "Father, I have returned."

Shredder looked and saw the struggling dog, "What is that?" he asked in a growl.

"This mutt belongs to one of the Rainbooms." Karai explained.

"The girl from Equestria." Adagio added, while remembering.

"He's so cute," Sonata smiled, only for Aria to nudge her, "Well, he is."

Shredder got off his throne and approached Karai, "This was not the reason I sent you after them."

"I understand, master. I just felt that..." Karai was cut off.

"Silence!" Shredder ordered, as Karai stood down. Shredder spoke again this time sounding pleased, "This may be even better."

"Better, father?" Karai asked.

"He will suffice as a means to luring both teams out of hiding. Karai, get me Baxter Stockman, I have plans for this mongrel."

"Yes, father." Karai took off.

Spike struggled in the Foot bot's grip, "When my friends and the Turtles find me, you're gonna get it, shred head!"

"Don't bark unless you have the bite to back it up." Shredder chuckled. Spike only growled.

* * *

Meanwhile the turtles and their friends were in the Party Wagon, driving around the city. Raph spoke to Leo at the wheel, "You know she's obviously taken him back to Shredder's lair."

"Of course I do." Leo answered.

In the back, Twilight was looking both worried and angry, "If they touched one hair on Spike..."

Sunset calmed her, "It'll be ok, Twilight. We'll get him back."

"Sunset Shimmer is right, Twilight," Rarity confirmed, "We won't let Shredder or any of them harm our darling Spike."

When Leo turned a corner, a Foot Bot jumped onto the hood spooking everyone. It stuck a note onto the windshield and took off. Leo pulled over, and they got out of the car. Leo picked the note off the windshield and read it.

"If you want your dog back, come to Stockman's old laboratory. If you don't, then the dog undergoes the next mutation." Leo finished with worry.

"Next mutation?" Pinkie asked.

'They wouldn't." Donnie gasped.

"They would." Raph confirmed.

"Would what?" Fluttershy asked.

"I think they're planning on mutating Spike." Leo answered.

"What?!" Twilight gasped.

"We got no time to lose. Let's roll!" Raph called, as they jumped back into the party wagon and took off.

Elsewhere at Stockman's old laboratory that had been rebuilt, Stockman Fly was busy readying a giant vat of mutagen.

"Yes. Perfect." the fly buzzed.

"Stockman," Shredder spoke, as he Tiger Claw, Fishface, and Rahzar approached with some Foot Bots and Karai holding Spike captive, "Is the mutagen ready?"

"All set, Master Shredder." he buzzed.

"Then let's begin." Shredder said, as he had a Foot Bot place Spike in a small cage.

"Let me out of here!" Spike barked, as Stockman Fly took the cage and attached it to a chain above the vat.

Rahzar spoke, "What is your plan, Master?"

"You're just going to mutate him?" Fishface asked.

"Hardly. I will use him to make the turtles and the Rainbooms surrender themselves to me."

"And if they do not cooperate, Master Shredder?" Tiger Claw inquired.

"Then I shall have him mutated and captured. With Stockman's brain worms whatever he turns into we shall use for ourselves."

"Do we really need another dog, Master?" Fishface asked, "One is more then enough."

Rahzar growled at Fishface's mockery, "Watch it, Sushi Face!"

"Enough, you two!" Shredder ordered, as they stood down, "Prepare yourselves. Tonight we fight." They all nodded and got in position.

* * *

Outside the building, the turtles, and the others got out of the party wagon, "Ok, here's the plan. We get in and get Spike." Leo ordered.

"Let's do this." Twilight said.

They burst through the doors armed and ready, "Booyakasha!" Mikey called.

They saw the foot Bots, the mutants, Shredder, and Karai ready, "Turtles, nice of you to join us." Shredder greeted them.

"Where's Spike?" Leo demanded.

"Guys, up here!" Spike called.

They looked up and saw the caged Spike dangling above the mutagen vat, "Spike!" the group cried.

Twilight turned to Shredder with anger, "Let him go!"

"Lower your weapons, and I may spare him. Don't, and we'll see the consequences," Shredder ordered, while motioning to a robotic foot soldier operating the claw holding the cage above the vat, "Make your choice."

The group hesitated, until Twilight dropped her weapon, as did the rest of the Rainbooms, the turtles, and Casey and April.

Rahzar and Fishface laughed at their forced surrender, as Karai spoke, "You finally lose, turtles."

Leo frowned, "Hardly." he quickly whipped out a throwing star and threw it at the Foot Bot occupying the claw holding Spike. The robot ended up shutting down, and the group grabbed their weapons and engaged in combat against Shredder's forces.

Casey and April fought the Foot Bots, while the Rainbooms went for the mutants, and the Turtles fought Shredder and Karai.

As Leo fought Shredder he called from below, "Hang on, Spike, we'll get you out of there."

"Hurry!" Spike barked in worry.

Rainbow after knocking Fishface aside started running for the lever to help Spike, "I'm coming, Spike!"

Tiger Claw blocked her path, "You're going nowhere." he pulled out his sword and fought her.

Casey seeing this whacked an explosive hockey puck with his stick that exploded on contact with Tiger Claw. When the girls got past the mutants they ran to the lever.

"We're almost there, Spike!" Twilight called from below.

Shredder after knocking the turtles back called out, "Too late!" he extended his right arm, and firing from his gauntlet was a blade that struck the lever.

The cage was released from the claw and Spike plummeted down to the vat screaming. The cage landed in the mutagen vat with a splash.

The Rainbooms were horrified at what happened, as Twilight screamed, "SPIKE!"

"NO!" The turtles cried.

Both sides watched as the small cage that once contained Spike was thrown out of the vat looking crushed. Finally climbing out of the vat was a monstrous werewolf mutant about the size and shape of Rahzar. He had dark purple fur, sharp claws and teeth. He climbed out and fell from the top of the vat all the way to the floor.

Twilight ran over to her number one assistant and saw he was unconscious. She looked saddened upon seeing him in his new mutant form, "Spike... I'm so sorry." she cried.

Suddenly mutant Spike's eyes shot open and looked like a feral green. He knocked Twilight away from him and let out a wolf howl.

"No way." Mikey gasped.

Shredder ordered, "Attack! Restrain him!" His Foot Bots and mutants went to attack.

"Don't let them near Spike!" Leo called, as they went to attack.

To their surprise, Spike barreled through them and started ripping the Foot Bots apart. Raph spoke, "I think he can take care of himself, Leo."

When Rahzar fought Spike, the mutant spoke, "You won't be top dog after I'm done with you."

Spike responded by grabbing Rahzar and slammed him into the floor. Tiger Claw launched a bolo at Spike, only for the mutant dog to dodge and growl at him. The tiger mutant fired blasts at Spike, only for the dog to run around and dodge before tackling Tiger claw trying to bite at him.

"Get him off!" Tiger Claw struggled.

Fishface jumped in to try and kick him off, only for Spike to bite the fish's robotic legs and throw him into Stockman Fly.

Karai spoke, "Father, we don't stand a chance against that beast. We need to go."

"I will not leave without a prize!" Shredder retorted.

"We'll get him father, for now we need to regroup." Karai reminded him.

Shredder looked at the new mutant dog and spoke, "I'll be back for you." the Foot clan fled, but Spike tried to go after them.

"Stop him!" Leo called, as the turtles tried to block him only to get knocked down.

"Now I know what a bowling pin feels like." Mikey groaned.

"Spike, please!" Twilight called.

Mutant Spike turned to Twilight and tackled her to the ground.

"Twilight!" The girls cried wanting to go help, but the turtles held them back.

Twilight laid on the ground, as Spike stood above her growling and snarling at her. The girl looked up at Spike with tears in her eyes, "Spike, it's me."

The dog mutant's snarling started easing up and looked at the girl with concern, before speaking in a growling voice, "Twilight?"

Twilight smiled with hope seeing her number one assistant was still in there. Suddenly some police sirens went off and his ears went up in alert. He jumped off Twilight and barreled out through the exit.

"Spike!" the group shouted and tried to go after him.

They ran outside but saw he was gone, "No!" Twilight gasped.

"Uh, we better get out of here before we get spotted." Casey reminded them of the police sirens. So they hurried to the party wagon and left the scene.

* * *

Inside the lair, the turtles were patching themselves up, while Twilight still looked distraught, "I just can't believe this. Spike's a mutant."

"We did our best, Twilight." Applejack said.

"It's my fault!" Twilight cried, "I wasn't strong enough to save him."

"Twilight." Leo tried to lay a hand on her shoulder, but the girl threw her arms around Leo and cried onto his shoulder.

Everyone in the lair was saddened to see her like this, but Leo did the sensible thing and held her close, "I promise you, Twilight. We're going to find Spike. And we will change him back. Somehow... We're going to help him.

Back above ground, Mutant Spike was creeping around an alley trying to stay hidden from the humans walking out at night. He cowered behind a dumpster and whimpered a bit.

 **(And there you go. Sad that Spike got mutated, but they will fix this. Spike's mutant form was partly inspired by both Rahzar and Noble from Beast Machines. See you next time.)**


	13. Mutant Search

**(And here's my newest chapter. The girls have to find Spike and change him back before Shredder gets his hands on him.)**

One night at the Rainbooms hotel room, Twilight was in her room sitting on her bed while looking at Spike's dog collar that she recovered since his accident with the mutagen.

The saddened girl flashed back at the memory of watching her number one assistant fall into the vat of mutagen, and came out as a dog mutant. Twilight held the collar close and shed some tears. She got off the bed and looked out window to see a view of the city.

'Spike, where are you?' she thought in sadness.

"We're gonna get him back, you know?" came a voice.

Twilight who snapped out of her thoughts, turned around to see Sunset Shimmer, "Oh, Sunset Shimmer. I was just..."

Sunset walked over to her friend, "Twilight, we're all worried about Spike."

"It's been three days since the accident, but so far nothing's come up." Twilight explained with diminishing hope.

"We're going to find him, Twilight. Leo told us the Mighty Mutanimals are searching the city inside and out."

"But we should be out there looking with them." Twilight said.

"That's exactly why I came in here."

"What?"

"Leo called me. And we gotta get to the lair."

"Then let's go." Twilight said with determination, as she grabbed her ninja weapon.

In Shredder's lair, Shredder was on his throne as Tiger Claw knelt before him, "Master Shredder. I regret to inform you there is still no sign of the Rainbooms mutant dog."

"He has to be somewhere in the city," Shredder said with impatience, "Tiger Claw, take Ivan Steranko, Anton Zeck, and Baxter Stockman. I want that mutant captured and under my command."

"As you wish, Master." Tiger Claw answered, as he took his leave.

* * *

Down in the Turtles lair, the Rainbooms were in Donnie's lab, as the smart turtle held up a spray canister filled with an orange substance.

"Behold, girls. Retro-mutagen." Donnie introduced.

"Wow. So orange." Pinkie marveled at it.

"And you're certain this stuff can cure Spike?" Twilight asked hopefully.

"Well, it cured my dad." April replied.

"Yeah. We just gotta spray this on Spike and boom, instant normal dog." Donnie explained.

"Yeah. But that plan's a lot easier said than done." Raph reminded him.

"Raph's right," Rainbow agreed, while ignoring the shocked expressions from the turtles and Casey, "Spike isn't exactly in his right mind. You think he's gonna just stand still and let us change him back."

Twilight looked at her, "I know Spike is still in there somewhere. We just have to reach him."

"And I can help," April offered, "When we returned to New York and found Splinter out of his mind. I used my telepathy to help him remember."

"So what're we waiting for?" Mikey asked, "Let's load up the party wagon and get this show on the road!" The group agreed and got to work.

Out in the city, Tiger Claw and Stockman Fly were flying around, while Bebop was zipping along on his purple energy streams, and Rocksteady was jumping from building to building.

"We better find that mutant, otherwise Shredder will have our hides." Tiger Claw warned his fellow mutants.

Bebop zipped right by him, "No problem, Tiger Claw. With my piggy nose and my goggles that puppy won't hide forever," he sniffed the air, "Fellas, I think I got something."

"Where to, comrade Bebop?" Rocksteady asked.

"This a way." Bebop motioned to a path.

"Is he telling the truth, Tiger Claw?" Stockman Fly buzzed.

Tiger Claw sniffed the air, "He is correct. Come on!" he took the lead, as the three mutants followed.

* * *

On the streets, the party wagon drove around as the group looked out the windows and such keeping an eye out, "Nothing here." Casey noticed no sign of Spike.

"Let's try another block." Leo suggested.

Suddenly Donnie's T-Phone rang and he answered it, "Hello? What?! Really? That's great! Ok, just don't do anything and we'll meet you there," he hung up, "Guys, that was Muckman. He found Spike."

"What?" Twilight gasped.

"Where is he?" Rarity asked.

"He's at Coney Island."

"That place?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"Then take us there." Twilight ordered.

"I'm on it." Leo confirmed, as he drove.

"Donnie, I have to ask. Who is this Muckman?" Rarity inquired.

"He's a friend, but uh, you may not like his appearance."

"Oh, come now. You think I'm going to panic just from one's appearance?"

* * *

Next thing Rarity knew, she was screaming in repulse as the turtles and Rainbooms met the garbage mutant Muckman.

"Told ya." Donnie replied.

"Well, that's one way to greet someone." Muckman crossed his arms.

"Sorry, it's just... Well, you're covered in garbage." Rarity said bluntly.

"I was a garbageman after all." he answered.

"Never mind that," Twilight said, "Muckman, you said you saw my dog here?"

"Yeah. Matched exactly what the turtles here described him as. Went in there." he motioned to the closed amusement park.

"So then why are you out here?" Rainbow inquired.

"If I went in there he'd probably try to attack me or try to escape." Muckman explained.

"He's right. We don't wanna startle Spike and risk losing him." Leo agreed.

"Come on, let's go in." Twilight said.

"Right, but we need to be quiet." Leo said, as they all turned to Mikey and Pinkie Pie.

"What?" they asked simultaneously, only for their friends to sigh.

* * *

So the group snuck into the amusement park and split up. They looked around and called out quietly, "Spike?" Leo called.

"Spike?" April called.

"Spikey-wikey?" Rarity called.

"Come on out, Spike." Applejack called.

"We don't wanna hurt you." Sunset called.

"We wanna help." Raph added.

"He could be anywhere." Fluttershy said.

"Um, I don't think he's that far." Mikey said, while looking around the corner of a booth.

Everyone looked around the corner hearing a clanging sound. What they saw was mutant Spike with his head deep in a garbage can scrounging up something to eat.

"There he is." Casey whispered.

"Ugh, but why is he digging in garbage?" Rarity said in repulse.

"He must be hungry." Pinkie answered.

"I have to talk to him." Twilight said, as she tried to go to him.

Raph pulled her back, "Easy, Twilight. I don't think going up to him's such a good idea."

"Raph, I have to try. Spike is still in there. He'll recognize me... Hopefully."

"Then you'll need me," April said, "I'll try and help him remember."

"Be careful, you two." Leo warned them.

Twilight and April nodded, as they crept over to Spike slow and steady. Twilight spoke up, "Spike. Spike, it's me."

Spike lifted his head out of the garbage and looked over at Twilight and April growling defensively. The two backed up a bit in fright, but mustered up the courage to move forward.

"It's ok, Spike. We want to help you." April told him.

Spike continued to growl as they got closer, but they weren't letting fear stop them. Twilight spoke up, "Spike, it's me. Twilight. You have to remember. Remember who you are."

"Here, Spike. Let me help you." April said, as she used her telepathy to probe Spike's mind.

Spike groaned as he saw images flash before him like Twilight and his pony friends back home. Spike lowered his defense, as April and Twilight saw he was calmer.

"That's it, Spike." Twilight smiled seeing they were making progress.

Spike looked ready to go to them, only for a bolo to fly at him and wrap his arms and legs up, "Spike!" the two cried.

The others gasped, as they saw Tiger Claw standing atop a game stand, "Our hunt and with a bonus." he said.

Rocksteady rammed through one of the stands, "We find mutant dog, along with Turtles and Rainboom Girls."

Bebop appeared out of thin air, and spoke, "Shredder's gonna be joyed when he hears about this."

Stockman Fly flew in, "But first we must capture them."

Twilight spoke up, "You stay away from my assistant!"

"Tough talk for a little cub." Tiger Claw answered, as he pulled out a blaster.

The turtles and Rainbooms got ready, "We don't just talk tough. We are tough." Rainbow spoke.

"Attack!" Tiger Claw announced, as they went into battle.

Raph, Pinkie, Casey, and Applejack were squaring off against Rocksteady, who was charging at them and using his brute strength.

Stockman Fly was flying around spitting his gross acid spit, "Watch out for the spit!" Mikey called.

Rarity saw some of it aimed at her, "Gross!" she back flipped away.

Fluttershy used her blowpipe and aimed it at the fly before blowing the dart. Stockman Fly dodged, but the shy girl kept firing more.

Bebop was dancing around and making his rants and whoops while firing lasers from his hip belt, at the group. Casey ran in and attacked with a baseball bat, but Bebop kept dodging, "Careful where ya swing that thing," Bebop spun kicked Casey back, "You just might get hurt."

"How about I make you hurt?" Muckman called, as he jumped into battle and started fighting Bebop who was jumping around.

"Nice try, garbage freak!"

Muckman frowned and held his arms out, "Never underestimate the power of garbage!" he manipulated some of the trashcans around with all the garbage inside to rain on Bebop blinding him.

"Hey, this is nasty!" Bebop cried, while getting pelted with garbage.

Twilight and April ran to the tied up Spike, only for Tiger claw to block them, "Where do you think you're going?" he aimed his two blasters at them.

Leo jumped in with Donnie and Rainbow Dash, and attacked the tiger mutant, "Help Spike. We'll hold him off!" Leo assured.

The two nodded and made their way to Spike, "We got to get him out of this." April said about the bolo.

Sunset jumped in and grabbed one of her kunai, "I got his." she started to cut through the bolo wire. After much cutting, the bolo broke and Spike could move again. He jumped up and tried to make a run for it.

"Spike!" Twilight cried.

Raph and Applejack hearing that, saw the mutant trying to make a break for it, but blocked his path, "Hold it, Spike." Raph said.

"We can't let ya go." Applejack added.

Spike growled, and tried to attack them out of self defense. Twilight watched as the two fought Spike, but got swatted aside.

"He's losing his mind more." Twilight gasped.

"I have to get to him." April said.

"Go. I'll cover you." Twilight said, as she readied her kamayari.

The two took off with April up front, while Twilight was using her weapon to to keep Bebop and Stockman Fly away. April finally caught up to Spike and blocked his path.

"Stop!" she ordered. Spike growled at her, but she didn't flinch, "You aren't a monster. You are Spike. You have to remember!" she grabbed Spike and probed his mind harder.

Spike's eyes widened as he started seeing his life flash before his eyes once again. This time he saw all the good times he had with Twilight and the girls, all the adventures, all the festivities. He even recalled all the stuff he experienced in the human world at Canterlot High.

Back on the normal plane, April looked seeing Spike looking down at her. She winced fearing it didn't work only to suddenly get her face licked by a slobbery tongue, "Ew," she groaned, before she looked up and saw Spike smiling at her, and his eyes were no longer feral but looked like his normal eyes, "Spike?"

The mutant dog was interrupted as he looked over seeing Twilight, the rest of the girls, and the turtles engaging against four of Shredder's mutants. He frowned and growled before taking off and knocked Bebop away from Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Sunset. He then saw Rocksteady trying to slam down Rarity, Muckman, and Applejack. He ran in the direction of the Rhino and rammed him away. He looked and saw Stockman Fly trying to swoop down and attack Twilight and Sunset Shimmer, as well as Tiger Claw fighting the Turtles and Casey.

Spike ran for them and swatted Stockman Fly and punched Tiger Claw away. The tiger mutant looked at the mutant dog who spoke in the same growling version of his real voice, "Leave my friends alone!"

"Spike!" the group cried seeing he was right in his head again.

Tiger Claw narrowed his eyes, as the other three mutants went to his side, "So the pup thinks with a clear head again."

"Is that good or bad?" Bebop asked.

Stockman Fly answered, "It won't mater, because once I feed my brain worm into his head he won't be doing too much thinking for himself."

Spike frowned, "You're not putting anything in my head!" He charged at them.

Rocksteady charged at him, and upon contact Spike grabbed the rhino and threw him over his shoulder causing him to crash into a stand. Bebop frowned and fought, "Try some glue, fool!" he shot blasts of glue at Spike, but the dog dodged and tried to attack him, but Bebop dodged, "Can't catch what ya can't see." he activated his invisibility field.

Spike stood his ground and took a whiff of the air before striking thing air, which in turn revealed Bebop, "What? How'd you find me?"

"You smell." Spike answered bluntly.

Bebop snorted, "I'll show you who smells!" he fired laser blasts from his belt, but Spike dodged and swatted Bebop away causing him to crash into a pole.

Stockman Fly buzzed around spitting acid at Spike, but the dog mutant retaliated by jumping on top of a stands roof and grabbed Stockman Fly before throwing him into a wall.

Spike was suddenly getting blasted by Tiger Claws blasters, as he flew around on his jetpack. Leo and Raph jumped in.

"Hang on, Spike!" Leo called, as the two deflected Tiger claws blaster shots.

Tiger Claw growled, as he was getting distracted by the turtles. Spike seeing his attention was averted from him saw what to do. He jumped at Tiger claw from behind and scratched at his jetpack.

"No!" Tiger Claw cried, as his jetpack made him fly out of control before he was sent flying off across the park and crashed.

"Booyah-kasha," Spike said smugly. He looked back at the guys, "How was that?"

"Spike!" Twilight cried, as she ran over and hugged her assistant turned mutant.

Spike wrapped his arms around her, "It's good to see you, Twilight. All of you."

"I was afraid I lost you." Twilight said in relief.

"You can't keep a good dog or dragon down, Twi," Spike chuckled, "But how did you guys know to come here?"

"Thank Muckman here who showed us the way." Rarity said.

Spike smiled, "Thanks, Muckman."

"No problem, kid."

Spike looked at April, "And thank you, April. For helping me remember who I was."

"No problem, Spike. Though ease up on the slobbery licks." she said, and Spike chuckled.

"I just hope I don't have to look like this forever." Spike sighed at his appearance.

"Don't worry, Spike," Donnie began, as he pulled out the retro mutagen spray, "This retro mutagen will turn you back to normal."

"Do you have to?" Mikey asked, "I mean, Spike's cool as a mutant. You saw how he took those guys down. Heck, I even got a mutant name for him. Wolfatizer."

Spike gave him a dry look, "Yeah. I don't think so. If I stayed this way and returned to Equestria I'd look like one ugly dragon."

"Aw." Mikey groaned.

Donnie held the spray at Spike, "Here we go." he sprayed the mutant dog.

After the spray, Spike started groaning and spazzing, "Spike?" Twilight asked in concern.

Spike dropped to the ground and crawled behind a food stand. When they heard his groaning stop, they looked and saw Spike stumble into the clearing back to a normal dog.

"Boy, did that feel weird." he groaned.

"Spike!" Twilight and the girls cried, as they ran over to him. Twilight scooped him up into her arms and nuzzled him.

"Oh, Spikey-Wikey!" Rarity started kissing him like crazy.

"Welcome back, Sugarcube." Applejack said, as she and Flutterhy pat his head.

"It's great to be back." Spike said.

"Oh, that reminds me," Twilight remembered, as she put Spike on a stands counter, and put his collar back on, "There we go."

"Oh, yeah. This is more like it." Spike said feeling pleased.

"Not done yet." Leo replied, as he placed Spike's Hamato clan hachimaki.

Spike seeing his headband smiled, "Perfect."

Sunset looked around and was shocked, "Guys, Rocksteady, Bebop, and Stockman are gone."

"Probably left to collect Tiger Claw." Raph guessed.

"No matter. We succeeded in getting Spike back." Leo replied.

Twilight nodded, and picked her number one assistant up, "Come on, Spike. Let's go."

"Yeah." Spike agreed, as he licked her cheek.

Rarity sniffed the air around Spike and gagged, "But you'll be needing a bath when we get back, Spike."

Spike chuckled sheepishly, as the others laughed as well.

At the hotel, Twilight was sleeping peacefully in her bed, while hugging Spike close and never wanting to let go. Spike himself also slept peacefully knowing he was back where he belonged.

 **(There you have it. The girls saved Spike, and the dog mutant himself got a chance to shine. Catch you later.)**


	14. Ninja Pony Up

**(Here's my newest chapter where the Dazzlings get in on the action.)**

At the Shredder's base one night, down in the training hall. Shredder and his mutant henchmen sat/stood in a box seat. Karai stood in the training arena below before Shredder called down to her.

"Karai, show them in."

Karai nodded, as she pulled a lever, and a gate raised up. Stepping out from the dark and into the light were the Dazzlings who were wearing ninja garment just like Karai's.

Shredder got up from his seat and looked down at his three new minions, "All right, you three. This is where you put your ninja skills to the test."

"Yes, Master Shredder." The three acknowledged.

Shredder motioned to Karai who nodded and pulled another lever. Another gate opened and walking out onto the arena were multiple Foot Bots.

"You will fight the Foot Bots until you have defeated them all. Do you understand?" The bladed ninja asked.

"Yes, Master." the three answered.

Bebop nudged Rocksteady, "Hey, Baby Ivan. What's say to a little bet? Five dollars if the Foot Bots win?"

"Shame on you, Comrade!" Rocksteady scolded him, "Betting is a bad-bad thing... Make it ten for I bet on Dazzling girls."

"You're on!" Bebop replied, as the two shook on it.

"Begin!" Karai announced.

The Dazzlings took off, as did the Foot Bots. The trio had put all their ninja training under the guidance of Karai. Adagio dodged a punch from one Foot Bot and delivered a spin kick sending it stumbling back. Aria ducked a kick from one of the Bots, before delivering a kick of her own to the one leg it was standing on making it fall. Sonata was dodging strikes from two Bots before grabbing one and used it as a shield when the other made a strike.

The Foot Bots made their extra set of limbs that were equipped with blades. Sonata looked nervous, before Adagio spoke, "Girls, weapons!"

Sonata whipped out two Tonfa, Aria pulled out a Tribaton, Adagio unsheathed a Kusanagi sword.

"Remember what you've learned." Karai instructed.

The three nodded, and resumed fighting the Foot Bots. Adagio dashed around and used her Kusanagi to slice the robots up. Sonata was using her Tonfa to block the Foot Bots strikes before striking back as well. Aria used her Tribaton to swat the Foot Bots around before wrapping it around the head of one. She tugged the two ended pieces that crossed and off popped the robot's head.

Up in the box seat, Shredder and his mutants watch with amusement at the Dazzlings performance. The trio sliced, diced, and crushed all the Foot Bots leaving nothing but pieces of them littered on the arena floor.

The three Dazzlings stood side by side, before putting the weapons back and bowed their heads. Rahzar and Fishface applauded on their performance, while Rocksteady laughed as Bebop was forced to cough up his gambled money.

Shredder got up and jumped down onto the arena, landing before the three. The trio looked at Shredder and awaited his words.

"You three have done well," The Dazzlings looked up at Shredder with looks of joy, until he continued, "But your real test has yet to be done."

"We'll do whatever you ask of us, Master Shredder." Adagio promised.

"So what do you want us to do?" Sonata inquired.

"Go with Karai and seek out The Rainboom Girls. And bring them to me," Shredder instructed, "With them we can lure the turtles out of hiding. I trust you can do that?"

"Leave it to us, boss." Aria answered.

"Then get going." The Dazzlings nodded, as they left the arena with Karai.

* * *

Out in the city, the Rainbooms were coming out of the movie theater, with Rainbow Dash looking super excited.

"Wasn't that the coolest movie ever?!"

"It was pretty exciting." Sunset admitted.

"I thought it was scary." Fluttershy shivered.

"How would you know?" Rainbow asked, "You spent the half of the movie covering your eyes."

"But I could still hear it." the shy girl noted.

"Come on, yall. We best get on back to the hotel for some shut eye." Applejack suggested. Everyone agreed and started walking back.

As they walked, Karai and the Dazzlings were watching from a rooftop, "There they are." Karai began.

"Those girls are gonna be in for such a surprise when they see what we can do now." Adagio said in a sinister tone.

"That's assuming this all works." Aria reminded her.

Adagio turned to her pessimistic partner, "We can't let the Shredder down. Either we do it or bust."

"And I don't want it to be bust." Sonata shook in fear.

"Keep it down. We want to make this ambush count." Karai silenced them.

* * *

As the girls continued walking down the empty street, Spike sniffed the air and growled, "Spike?" Twilight asked.

"We got trouble."

The girls were concerned, until dropping into the middle of the street was Karai, "Nice night we're having, isn't it?"

"Karai?" the girls gasped.

"Well, tonight just got interesting." Rainbow smirked, as the girls drew their weapons.

"You have no idea, Rainbow Dash." Karai replied smugly.

"You don't surprise us, Karai." Sunset warned her.

"Oh, I don't? Well, how's this for a surprise?"

Suddenly landing at Karai's side were the Dazzlings. Their appearances startled the Rainbooms who were lost at words.

"It's the Dazzlings!" Pinkie shrieked.

"Surprise, girls." Adagio said with a sinister grin.

"How've you guys been?" Sonata asked cheerfully, while her comrades eyed her.

"We've been better." Rarity replied.

"So you did follow us here." Twilight accused.

"Guilty." Adagio confessed.

"But you should learn not to speak so loud," Aria continued, "Otherwise someone might hear."

"Like we did. Sorry if that makes us stalkers. Personally, I don't like that." Sonata rambled.

"Sonata, focus!" Karai ordered, and Sonata got serious.

"What do you three want anyway?" Sunset demanded.

"We have orders from our master to bring you in." Adagio answered.

"Well, your master's gonna be disappointed in you three." Rainbow replied, as the girls drew their weapons.

"Don't bark before you bite." Karai retorted, as multiple Foot Bots dropped in.

"Well, this complicates things." Fluttershy said in worry.

"Keep your head high, Fluttershy. We can take them." Applejack said, as she got in a stance.

"Attack!" Karai ordered.

The Rainbooms took fight against Karai, the Dazzlings, and the Foot Bots. As Twilight was forced to fight Karai, Rainbow Dash took Aria, Pinkie against Sonata, and Sunset Shimmer against Adagio. The rest of the girls fought the Foot Bots.

As Sunset was blocking Adagio's hand to hand moves, she spoke, "Looks like you managed to find another means of fighting without using your voices." the girl snarked.

"Make no mistake, Sunset Shimmer. You'll be hearing our singing soon enough." Adagio warned her, as she knocked Sunset away, but the girl got back to her feet looking ready for more.

Rainbow was using her naginata against Aria using her tribaton, "You may have a weapon and ninja skills now. But you'll never be as awesome as I am!" Rianbow warned her, as the two fought.

Aria managed to wrap her tribaton around Rainbow's weapon and smirked, "You say 'awesome' too much," she tugged her wrapped tribaton and disarmed Rainbow Dash, "Especially since you're not as awesome as you say." Aria was about to attack again.

Applejack jumped in and delivered a kick to Aria. The cowgirl looked at her friend, "Are ya ok?"

"Never better." Rainbow replied, as she got her weapon back.

Pinkie fought with Sonata, as the clueless siren was using her tonfa to shield herself from Pinkie's strikes, "Wow, you're pretty good at this." Pinkie admitted.

"Thanks. You are too." Sonata replied.

"Pinkie/Sonata!" their respective sides called. The two looked sheepishly and continued to fight.

Meanwhile Karai was fighting Twilight, who was using all her ninja skills to keep up with her, "Not so tough without Leo and the others to back you up?" Karai mocked.

"We're not going down without a fight!" Twilight replied, as she fought back trying to match Karai.

The Foot Bots had just been demolished, while Twilight noticed her friends were getting tired and knew if this kept up they'd be toast.

"Girls, we need to fall back!" she called.

The girls quickly got to Twilight. Adagio called out, "Don't let them escape!" The Dazzlings and Karai went to attack only to be blinded by the smoke bomb Rainbow threw down allowing them to escape.

Adagio growled, "This is just great."

"How can it be great when they got away?" Sonata asked obliviously. Aria and Adagio face palmed at her idiocy.

"It's not over yet, girls," Karai lightened their spirits, "It's no question they went back to the turtles lair to recuperate. But they'll have to come back up top sooner or later."

"And they'll be bringing the turtles with them." Adagio realized.

"Precisely." Karai nodded.

"And how will we be able to fight both teams with just us and the Foot Bots?" Aria inquired.

"Maybe we should go back and get Rocksteady or Tiger Claw to help us?" Sonata suggested.

"Those guys won't be needed. I got something better in mind." Karai answered.

"Better than them?" Adagio asked.

"Yes. But first I need to get back and break out the last toy the Kraang made for Shredder. Wait here." Karai ordered, as she hurried back to Shredder's HQ.

"Wonder what she's getting?" Sonata asked.

"Whatever it is, it better be useful." Aria replied.

Adagio snickered, much to her friends confusion, "Adagio, are you ok?" Sonata asked.

"Oh, I'm better than ok, Sonata. I feel magnificent! The excitement and thrill of fighting with my own bare hands! Why didn't we learn to do this before?"

"Do you really want an answer?" Aria asked rhetorically, while Adagio scowled at her killjoy partner. As the Dazzlings waited for Karai, Aria was getting annoyed, "What's taking Karai so long?"

"I know. You'd think she'd be back by now." Sonata agreed.

"Patience, you two," Adagio calmed them, "She can't be much longer."

"Hey, what's that?" Sonata pointed up, "A bird? A plane?"

Aria looked up, "Wrong on both guesses."

Descending down was a hulking ninja robot. The three sirens were surprised, until Karai arrived, "Hey, girls. I'm back."

"Karai, you wanna fill us in?" Adagio inquired.

"Yeah. What is this thing?" Aria asked, while looking at the robot.

"This was one of the last inventions the Kraang left to me and Shredder. Michelangelo called it Chrome Dome, so might as well stick with it."

"It makes sense to call him that." Sonata agreed while looking at the robots head.

"With this at our side, taking on the turtles and Rainbooms will be easy." Karai explained.

"Let's hope so," Aria replied, "Otherwise we'll have to answer to Shredder."

Karai sighed, and looked at Adagio, "How can you stand being around such a skeptic?"

Adagio returned a sigh, and answered, "I've been asking myself that for years."

* * *

Down in the lair, the girls were recuperating from their latest fight.

"Man. I knew we had to expect the worse, but that?" Rainbow asked.

"I know. Who would've thought those girls could do anything besides sing?" Applejack asked.

"Good thing we got out of there in time." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Yeah, but we're going back out there." Leo noted.

"We are?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"That's right," Raph confirmed, "We gotta finish this fight."

"Sure they'll bring reinforcements, and probably outnumber us, but it won't be so bad," Mikey began, as Fluttershy looked hopeful, "It'll be a lot worse." Fluttershy cowered, while Raph smacked the back of Mikey's head.

Splinter walked in, "My sons are correct. If you do not confront the Dazzlings and Karai to finish the fight, they will find means of drawing you out themselves. Means that will put others at risk."

Twilight spoke, "We understand, Master Splinter."

"And just wait till I see those Dazzlings," Casey began, "I'm gonna drop a whole new game on them Casey Jones style."

"That's one game I wanna miss." Raph replied.

* * *

After the group was rested, they returned to the surface while on the look out for their enemies. Pinkie was acting all sneaky like a spy.

"Secret agent Pinkie Pie, on the lookout for enemy ninja." she popped in from around an air duct, behind a water tower, even coming out from a door leading down to the building. All at the same time.

Mikey watched how she did it, "I've always wanted to defy all logic like she can."

"I'll never understand how she does it at all." Donnie said in disbelief.

"Can it, dorks!" Raph scolded them, "We're on a lookout."

Twilight was looking around as if studying the layout of the rooftop, "You know taking in the structure of the roof and the timing. If they were to suddenly ambush us, they would do it right about..."

"NO!" the group cried, as suddenly the Foot Bots arrived and surrounded them.

Raph frowned, "You just had to open your mouth?"

"Whoops." Twilight said sheepishly.

Arriving after the Foot Bots were Karai and the Dazzlings, "There you are. We were waiting." Karai said.

"Sorry we didn't make you wait longer." Rainbow replied.

"Hope you're ready for a beat down." Casey drew his hockey stick.

"On the contrary, we brought in something to beat you down." Adagio replied.

"I'm calling your bluff." Mikey challenged.

"Oh, it's no bluff." Aria answered, as Chrome Done dropped in before them.

The Rainbooms were taken by surprise, as Mikey called, "Chrome Dome?!"

"That's a big robot." Pinkie admitted.

"How can we fight that thing?" Rarity asked in worry.

"Like this!" Casey went to attack it, "Goongala!" he swung his hockey stick, only for Chrome Dome to grab the stick. Casey looked sheepish, before the robot threw him aside and Casey rolled across the roof.

"Casey!" April called.

"Attack!" Karai ordered, and the Foot Bots and Dazzlings went on the attack like before.

The Turtles and their friends engaged their enemies, with them slicing and dicing the Foot bots.

Karai jumped in and fought Twilight, "You got lucky last time, but now this is where I finish you." the ninja girl warned the princess.

"I still have to pay you back for kidnapping Spike!" Twilight replied, as she fought back.

Karai blocked some moves before tripping her, "I'll accept payment in your life."

"Back off, Karai!" Leo jumped in and fought her.

"Thanks, Leo." Twilight said, as she got up and fought along side him.

The Dazzlings fought Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, and Applejack who fought back with all their might.

"I hate to say it, but you girls really are good at this." Rainbow admitted.

"Thank you. We'll be sure your end is swift and painless when this is over." Adagio replied, as the two fought.

Aria sighed, "You've been listening to Shredder talk too much, Adagio."

The turtles and rest of the Rainbooms were clearing through the Foot Bots, before Chrome Dome fought them, "If we can get to the hatch on its back I can disable it like before." Donnie said, as he blocked some of the robots strikes.

Karai overheard him and spoke, "Not this time, Donatello. Stockman improved on it, so your methods like last time won't save you."

"Then we'll just break it like before." Raph said, as he attacked Chrome Dome, only to get grabbed by the head and thrown into Mikey. Donnie had tried fighting it single handed, but got thrown aside into Raph and Mikey.

"Guys!" Leo called, as he went to try and help, but Karai blocked him.

"Why don't you join them?" Karai suggested, as she morphed into her snake mutant form. And struck Leo, before throwing him into the pile of his brothers.

The girls saw Karai's mutant form and were repulsed. Especially Rarity who gasped, "Oh, dear lord."

"That is sick, and not in a good way." Pinkie added.

Karai spoke, "Chrome Dome, destroy the turtles!"

"Acknowledged!" the robot answered, as he ran at the turtles with his plasma sword ready.

The Rainbooms were in shock, and ran to help, "NO!" they cried before shielding their friends.

"Girls!" Casey and April cried.

"Yes!" The Dazzlings cheered seeing they were doomed.

Suddenly Chrome Dome was repelled by a force surrounding the Rainbooms, "What?!" Karai hissed.

The turtles looked before them seeing the girls were glowing before gaining all their pony ears, wings, and tails.

"Whoa." Mikey gasped.

"Amazing." Donnie said in amaze.

"Beautiful." April said in awe.

The Dazzlings knew this was trouble, as Rainbow spoke, "All right, Rainbooms, let's rock out ninja style!"

"Yeah!" the girls agreed, as they took it to the offense on Chrome Dome.

The struck at him harder then they did before, with some firing shock waves of their signature marks when striking with with weapons.

"This could be very bad." Sonata feared.

"Now let's bust this bot!" Pinkie called, as the Rainboom performed a seven way air punch unleashing a force combined with their very elements.

The eyes of Chrome Dome shrank down in fright, as it was blasted by the force. The energy ripped Chrome Dome to pieces leaving him broken and damaged.

Karai shifted back to human form, "Girls, we're out of here!"

"Let's go!" Sonata cried, as the four fled the scene.

The turtles, Casey, and April watched as the girls powered down, before rushing over to them, "Are you girls ok?" April asked.

"Oh, just peachy." Twilight answered, feeling a little dizzy.

"It's all good." Rainbow added.

"That was so awesome!" Mikey cheered.

"Yeah. That was sweet!" Casey added.

"That's how we are." Pinkie replied.

"Come on, let's go back." Leo suggested, as the group helped the Rainbooms along.

* * *

Down in the lair, the group was relaxing, while the Rainbooms were having some tea prepared by Splinter, "I still don't understand how we were able to pony up without playing instruments." Sunset Shimmer pondered.

"Maybe it's because we're so awesome?" Rainbow answered with pride.

"No, there's got to be more to it than that." Twilight believed.

"I'm just glad it happened when it did." Applejack said.

Splinter approached, "Indeed. I cannot tell how this phenomenon happened, but if it weren't for that your lives could've been in serious jeopardy."

"And it may be the key in stopping the Dazzlings." Donnie added.

"Well, it was they key last time." Twilight admitted.

"Come on, guys. Enough with the science talk," Mikey spoke, "We beat the bad guys tonight, so let's live it up!" he busted out a boom box that played techno music. The group rolled their eyes knowing it was best to let it be for now and just live in the moment.

* * *

Meanwhile at Shredder's lair, Karai and the Dazzlings stood before Shredder in failure, while their leader himself was not impressed.

"I gave you a simple task, and you can't even pull that off?" he asked with a growl.

"Father, we had them where we wanted them." Karai began.

Sonata continued, "But the girls ponied up and defeated Chrome Dome. There's no way we could've taken them on in that state."

Shredder dashed forward and got into Sonata's face glaring at her. Sonata was scared stiff, while Adagio and Aria backed away, "That is the talk of losers. And I did not have you trained to think like losers!"

"Yes, master." Sonata winced.

"I warned you there would be consequences with failure. Now I will show you those consequences!" Shredder was about to teach them a lesson, until Stockman flew in.

"Master Shredder!" he buzzed.

"What?!"

Baxter buzzed back in startle before continuing, "I just came in to tell you, the Dazzlings gemstones have been restored, and are ready to be tested."

"They are?" Adagio asked hopefully.

"Yes. And I've upgraded them to make them stronger so they can suck out more negative energy from people when they're not even expressing their negative feelings." the fly continued.

Karai and the Dazzlings looked to Shredder who eased up and answered, "Very well. We'll put together a test."

"Yes, Master." Stockman flew off.

Shredder looked back at the Dazzlings who were worried, until he spoke, "It seems you have another chance to redeem yourselves. But remember, should you fail me you will face the consequences.

"Yes, Master Shredder." The trio answered.

Shredder took his leaved, as Adagio whispered to her fellow sirens, "Can you believe it? Our gems have been restored and more powerful than ever."

"I'm so excited!" Sonata beamed.

"Let's just hope bug boy did it right." Aria replied.

"He better, because once we have our magic back we will make those Rainbooms pay for what they did." Adagio smirked.

 **(And there you go. The girls have learned to pony up ninja style, but the Dazzlings gemstones have been restored. Don't miss next time where they put them to the test, and Twilight's vision comes true.)**


	15. The Siren Ambush

**(And welcome to the next chapter. Here the Dazzlings finally strike hard against their enemies to begin their vengeance.)**

In Stockman's lab, the fly mutant buzzed around while carrying three metallic collars. He flew over to the Dazzlings and offered them the neck wear.

"Put these on." he buzzed.

The three each took a collar and fastened them around their necks, "Now what?" Aria asked.

"Now the gems," Baxter buzzed before bringing over the three gemstones restored good as new. He inserted them into a compartment up front of the collars locking them in place, "The collars you now wear will increase the strength of not only your gems, but your voices as well."

"That's all we need to hear." Adagio smirked.

Shredder approached with Karai and spoke, "It is time we put them to the test. Are you three up for it?"

"Yes, Master." they answered.

Soon enough the three sirens stood in the same arena they put their ninja skills to the test, while opposite of them were Bebop and Rocksteady looking ready to fight.

Shredder who stood above them in a box seat with Tiger Claw and Karai spoke, "You three will put your skill to the test against Ivan Steranko and Anton Zeck."

"Seems like a good match up." Karai noted.

Adagio smirked, and spoke, "Master Shredder, if I may be so bold to make a suggestion. Could you add Bradford and Xever to the mix?"

"What?!" Sonata gasped.

"Hm?" Shredder was curious.

"It's just if we really want to test our gems magic again, we need more than just these two to test it out on." Adagio motioned to the pig and rhino.

Shredder pondered, before giving her an answer, "Very well. Bradford! Xever!"

The two mutants snickered and jumped from their seats and down to the arena, "You girls must be begging to be taught a lesson." Fishface began.

"Well, class is in session." Rahzar chuckled.

Shredder announced, "Begin!"

The four mutants took off and fought the Dazzlings who defended themselves with their ninja weapons, while Stockman was ready to record the data from the fight.

The Dazzlings blocked several attacks before they were surrounded by the four mutants. Adagio spoke to her partners, "Girls, it's time. Follow my lead!" the three began vocalizing with their mystifying voices like they did before.

Shredder, Karai, and Tiger Claw watched with interest, while Stockman was ready to see if his experiment would succeed. The four mutants fighting the three however were confused, and yet felt moved by their voices. Adagio smirked, and she and the other two began singing perfectly.

As the trio sang the same hypnotizing song they sung during the Battle of the Bands preliminaries, the four mutants suddenly felt hypnotized by their voices. They turned to each other and began bickering amongst one another. When they did, the Dazzlings started assimilating their negative energies that pooled from their opponents and into their gems.

When they finished, Adagio laughed evilly before Shredder spoke up, "You have done well," the Dazzlings smiled at their masters words. Stockman flew over, and Shredder tossed him a candy bar to munch on, "Now you must use that power against the turtles."

"Of course, Master," Adagio confirmed, "But before we get to the turtles, we must still collect more energy to be on the safe side."

Shredder turned to his daughter, "Karai, go with them and see to it they gain enough energy."

"As you wish, Father." Karai answered.

"Yay! Girls night out!" Sonata cheered, while Adagio and Aria sighed.

* * *

Later that night out in the city, the Dazzlings and Karai dressed in her street clothes stopped in a fast food place, with Sonata and Karai having something to eat, while Adagio and Aria watched them.

"Sonata, why do you bother eating that?" Adagio asked in irritation, "We have our gems back now. Eating this other world food is pointless to us now."

"Just because you don't like to try new things, doesn't mean I can't." Sonata retorted.

"Why even bother coming here?" Aria asked, "I'm bored with all this fast food."

Karai spoke, "If you need energy, then you need to go to a place with a lot of people. And look around you." she motioned to all the customers seated and enjoying their food.

Adagio spoke, "Karai's right, this will have to do. Come on, let's put on a show," she got up followed by Aria. The two saw Sonata still stuffing herself, "Sonata." Adagio began firmly.

"What? I'm eating." she answered.

"Sonata!" Adagio and Aria snapped.

Sonata seeing she was defeated sighed before getting up. Karai watched as the three began to vocalize again grabbing everyone's attention. The three sang once again, as Karai sat back not wanting to get caught in the crossfire between them and everyone else.

As the Dazzlings sang, the customers began arguing with each other which soon escalated into an all out riot with food flying all around, and some of the workers taking cover and trying to get to the nearest phone to call the cops.

The Dazzlings assimilated everyone's negative energy and saw their work was done. They quickly bolted with Karai before the police could show.

* * *

Meanwhile at April's place, April was hosting a slumber party inviting Twilight and the rest of the Rainbooms for some fun. The girls were currently eating pizza, while watching some TV.

"This sleepover idea, was great idea, April." Pinkie said, while eating a slice.

"Thanks, Pinkie Pie. I'm just glad you all decided to come. This is my first time hosting a slumber party after all." April replied.

"Well, so far you're doing an awesome job." Rainbow admitted.

"Yeah, this is what it's all about." Applejack said, while kicking back.

Suddenly the show they were watching suddenly switched to the news, "We interrupt this program to bring you the latest news."

Appearing on the scene of the fast food place was a news reporter, "About several minutes ago, this establishment of fast food delight was the sight of an all out food fight riot that happened unprovoked. No one knows the cause of the outburst, but everyone accounted for at the scene is being questioned."

"How does a riot break out with nothing to provoke it?" April asked.

"Maybe someone just thought it'd be fun and raised a little ruckus." Pinkie suggested.

Several of the girls looked at her with a deadpan expression. Sunset spoke up, "This is still very odd. You heard what he said. No one there knows what it was that caused it. You'd think someone would've remembered."

Twilight gasped, "Wait a minute. Girls, I think I know what's going on."

"What is it, darling?" Rarity inquired.

"I have this feeling it's the Dazzlings behind all this."

"The Dazzlings?!" they gasped.

"How's that possible?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah. We destroyed their amulets." Rainbow reminded her.

Sunset spoke up, "Actually, I don't think she's far off. Adagio told me when we last fought that we'd be hearing their singing soon enough."

"So they do have their magic back." Applejack gasped.

"That has 'way bad' written all over it." Pinkie said.

Rainbow spoke up, "No sweat. Remember to gain their real power they need Equestrian magic, which is from us. And they can only obtain that is by feeding off our negative energy. As long as we have no reason to be mad at anyone or each other then we're golden, right?"

The girls seeing some logic in her words, still felt unsure if it was entirely legit. April spoke, "Maybe, but still, we should inform the guys about this." She took out her T-phone to give the turtles a message.

Back with Karai and the Dazzlings, they escaped the ruckus before the cops could show up. They hid on top of a building, as Karai spoke, "Was that enough energy for you?"

"For now. But once we have the Equestrian Magic from the Rainbooms then we'll truly be at the peak of our strength." Adagio answered.

"Well, come on let's get back to the lair." Karai went on ahead.

Before the Dazzlings could follow, Sonata spoke up, "Girls."

"What is it, Sonata?" Adagio asked.

"I was thinking..."

"Careful or you'll overheat." Aria warned her.

Sonata frowned, but continued, "I was thinking... Why don't we split now?"

"What?" Adagio asked.

"Let's forget about this whole thing and just get out of dodge? We got our powers back, can't we just use that and move on with our banishment?"

Adagio frowned, "Are you actually suggesting we forget about the Rainbooms and our revenge?"

"Possibly." Sonata winced.

"Sonata, that is the worst idea ever." Aria said with a scowl.

"You think we're just gonna let the Rainbooms get away with what they did to us?" Adagio snapped, "The humiliation they brought upon us?!"

"Well, yes. I mean no! I mean..." Sonata found her shirt gripped by Adagio.

"We are going to regain the Equestria magic we gained from the Rainbooms, and then we're going to make them suffer slowly and painfully." Adagio spelled it out for her.

"And that includes their little green buddies." Aria spoke.

"So either, you're with us or you're against us." Adagio warned the airhead siren.

Sonata looked confused and conflicted, but the scary expressions on Adagio and Aria's faces were enough to make her submit, "I-I'm with you."

"Good, craziness settled." Adagio said, as they hurried to catch up with Karai, as Sonata trailed behind feeling sad at her treatment.

* * *

The next morning at the turtles lair, the girls were discussing the events of what happened last night.

"You're sure it's the sirens behind it?" Leo inquired.

"We're more than positive." Twilight confirmed.

"With their voices back and the way you described their power they'll be a problem." Donnie feared.

"Hey, no problem," Casey spoke, "You girls can just pony up and take them down right?"

"I'm not sure it's as simple as that, Casey." Sunset replied.

"Why not?" Mikey asked.

"At first we only ponied up when playing music, but last time we ponied up when we fought Chrome Dome." Rarity reminded him.

"We're not sure how the magic truly works in us, and it could be more unpredictable when we least expect it." Sunset explained.

"Well, we can't wait around and find out how it works." Raph said.

"Yeah. We have to take the fight to them." Casey agreed.

"So what're we waiting for?" Mikey asked, "We fan out and look for them."

Leo stood up, "Agreed, we'll work in teams. Sunset, Rainbow Dash, you two and Casey go with Raph. Mikey, you take Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy. Donnie, take April and Rarity. Twilight will be with me," the groups paired up and nodded, "All right team, let's go!" the two groups headed out.

* * *

Out in New York with the sky looking cloudy and on the verge of raining, the four groups split up and were each covering a section of the city.

Team one consisting of Raph, Casey, Sunset Shimmer, and Rainbow Dash were searching along an alley way seeing everything looked normal and quiet.

"Nothing out of the ordinary here." Raph inspected.

"Maybe we should look somewhere else?" Casey suggested.

"I agree. Let me me message Leo and let him know." Sunset was ready to sent a message to Leo, only for Foot Bots to drop down and surround them.

"So much for not being out of ordinary." Rainbow sighed.

"Welcome, everyone," came a voice as Fishface dropped in with his balisword in hand, "I thought I'd find you here."

"Fishface." Raph frowned.

"I promised to bring you to Master Shredder, and I intend to uphold my promise."

"You want us? Come and get us, you walking sardine." Rainbow replied, as the four armed themselves.

"Attack!" Fishface called, as he led his squad of Foot Bots into battle. The four fought their best, but through their fighting, the Dazzlings were hiding around a corner lightly vocalizing. As they did that they were assimilating the negative energies from the group, while Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer's energies were filling them up the most.

"Yes. Just as Stockman said," Adagio began, "Our gems can now suck out anyone's negative energy even when they're not squabbling."

"And they're not even aware of this." Aria added.

"Are we done?" Sonata asked.

"Just a bit more," Adagio said, as they finished assimilating the energy they needed for now, "Perfect. Come on, let's move onto the others." they crept off.

* * *

With the second team composed of Mikey, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy. They were scoping out Washington Square park seeing nobody was currently around.

"Looks like it's all clear." Applejack noticed.

"Then we can go?" Fluttershy asked hopefully.

"Nah, a little extra look around couldn't hurt." Mikey said.

"Then let's explore!" Pinkie declared, only to be hushed by Applejack.

So the four looked around seeing no sign of any of their enemies. Fluttershy just looked around having the bad feeling about the whole situation, until Pinkie's butt started shaking.

"Uh-oh, guys I'm getting a feeling."

"Like you're gonna throw up?" Mikey asked, "I get that all the time after eating too much pizza."

"No. Like something's gonna fall." Pinkie answered.

Suddenly as if on cue, Foot Bots started dropping down before them, "The Foot Bots." Applejack gasped.

"And they're not alone." Fluttershy said, as Rocksteady arrived.

"Heh, so this is where Turtle freak and Rainboom Girls were." the rhino said.

"Come on girls, let's get in the game." Mikey whipped out his chucks, as the girls readied their own weapons.

"You four are no match for Rocksteady. Foot Bots, let's do this like the Brutus, huh?" Rocksteady asked, while wielding his hammer.

Rocksteady and the Foot Bots went into battle against the four, with the rhino mutant ramming Mikey into a lamppost.

"Ok, that smarts." he groaned.

"Hang on, Mikey!" Pinkie jumped in and started going at it with Rocksteady who tried dropping his hammer on her.

Lucky for Pinkie, the girl was proving to be too fast for Rocksteady to keep up with. As the fight went on the Dazzlings were hiding again and assimilating the negative energy from the fighters, especially, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy.

* * *

Team three composed of Donnie, April and Rarity were looking around China Town. Rarity looked around, "Oh, if only we weren't on a search mission. I would love to take advantage of authentic Chinese ensembles and fabrics." the fashion girl said while looking at some of the stores.

"Save the shopping spree for later, Rarity." April whispered.

"Yeah. We gotta remain focused," Donnie, said, as the three continued to search around, "Well, definitely no sign of them around here.

"I'll call Leo, and let him know." April was ready to call, only for a laser to knock her T-Phone out of her hand.

The three jumped before seeing Bebop appear, "What's happening, fools?" Bebop asked with a cheer.

"Oh, great, it's Bebop." Donnie sighed.

"What're you doing here?" Rarity demanded.

"Just dropping in to say hi."

"I find that hard to believe." April said, while whipping out her tessen.

"Ok, ya got me. I got orders from the boss man. Foot Bots!" he snorted, as the three were surrounded by the robot ninjas, "Let's get this party started. Wow to the Wow!" he led the Foot Bots into battle, as Donnie and the girls fought them. And just as before the Dazzlings were assimilating their negative energies from them.

"Six Rainbooms down, and one to go." Adagio smirked.

"Then let's meet up with the boss man." Aria said, as the Dazzlings left while Sonata still felt unsure.

* * *

Elsewhere on Bleecker Street, Twilight and Leo were surveying the scene from the alley and saw everything looked normal.

"How does it look, Leo?" Twilight asked.

"All too quiet. That's never good," Leo answered. They were about to go, until Leo stopped her, "Wait. You hear that?"

"Hear what?" Twilight asked.

"Sounds like... Oh, no." Leo gasped, and suddenly striking out of nowhere was Serpent Karai.

"Leo!" Twilight called, as she ran to help him.

"I knew you'd come, Leo. Now that you and Twilight are here, everything's fallen into place." Karai hissed.

"What're you talking about?" Leo demanded.

"I'm sure you know by now the Dazzlings were the cause of the little riot last night. I took them for a little 'take-out' if you will."

"You took them to feed their gems." Twilight called her out.

"That's right. And already their filling up on more energy, courtesy of your brothers and friends."

"What?" The two gasped.

"And you are next, Princess!" Karai went to strike at Twilight, who blocked her as much as she could only to get tripped off her feet.

Karai was ready to finish her, only for Leo to jump in and knock her away. He then jumped back over to Twilight and spoke.

"Twilight, are you all right?"

"Yes. I'm fine." she replied.

"You need to get out of here. It's not safe." Leo warned her.

Twilight upon hearing him thought, 'Wait a minute. This is all looking familiar. Oh, no,' she saw the street sign was indeed Bleecker, and the stuff Leo just told her, 'This is the scene from my dream. It's all happening now. No. I can't let it come to pass. I have to help him.'

She spoke up, "But I can't leave you!"

"I'll be all right, now go!" Leo ordered.

Twilight not wanting to leave Leo, suddenly heard blaster shots fire at them. The two looked and saw standing on top of a unoccupied bus was Shredder, Rahzar, and Tiger Claw.

'Oh, no. Not them. That can only mean one thing.' Twilight thought in worry.

Shredder laughed and spoke, "What a glorious day for vengeance," he looked behind him, "All right, you three. Sing!"

Twilight and Leo heard the sound of vocalizing, which Twilight knew full too well. Shredder and his two mutants made way revealing the Dazzlings.

Twilight saw the trio of sirens were wearing the same collars they were wearing in her dream, and that they were assimilating her Equestrian magic and took on their half siren forms.

'This is bad.' Twilight thought.

"And now finish them!" Shredder ordered. The Dazzlings and two mutants went down to attack them.

Twilight armed herself ready to fight, only to get pushed out of the way by Leo, "Twilight, no!" he took the group attack from the five enemies.

Much to Twilight's horror seeing Leo get attack saw her vision had finally come to pass, 'NOOOOOOO! LEO!" she screamed.

 **(And that's the chapter. Twilight's vision has come true. Can she help her friends and the Turtles? Don't miss next time.)**


	16. Recuperation and Regrouping

**(Here's my next chapter. Be prepared for things are coming down to the wire now.)**

Twilight was horrified as Leo took the group attack and got hurt. He was knocked aside and laid on the street unconscious.

"Leo!" Twilight ran to him and checked his pulse, "Oh, he's alive." she said in relief.

"That's nothing compared to what we're gonna do to you." Rahzar said, as he and Tiger Claw approached with the Dazzlings behind them.

Twilight looked at he enemies, before looking back at Leo. Any look or feeling of fear and worry was replaced with courage and determination. She gripped her weapon and stood her ground.

Her enemies seeing this were surprised, until Adagio spoke, "You're joking right?"

"You are no match against all five of us, little cub." Tiger Claw warned her.

"I may be outmatched in numbers and skill. But I will fight no matter what the odds if it's for my friend!" Twilight declared, as she suddenly started glowing and grew her pony wings and hair extended. The two mutants were taken aback by this, while Shredder was shocked.

"What's this?" Shredder demanded.

"This is what happened when we last fought them, father." Karai warned him.

Twilight now ponied up, gripped her weapon, "I'll show you what happens when you mess with my friends!" she flew in and started striking the mutants as she flew past them.

"This is bad." Sonata feared.

"Now what?" Aria asked their leader.

"She may have tapped into her Equestrian Magic, but we still have what we took," Adagio reminded them, "So let's show her we can fight like that too!" the three using their fin-like wings flew at Twilight and began fighting her with their own weapons.

Shredder watched the four fight in mid air, before turning to his second in command, "Tiger Claw, shoot her down!"

"With pleasure, Master," Tiger Claw pulled out one of his blasters and concentrated so he could get a good shot at Twilight. When he finally got a clear shot, "Goodbye, Princess."

Before he could shoot, a kunai had hit the blaster and knocked it out of his paw. Shredder and Karai were in shock, "What?!" Shredder called.

They looked to the side seeing the rest of the turtles and Rainbooms walking down the street in their direction armed and ready with Sunset Shimmer holding her kunai.

"Them?" Karai gasped.

"But how?" Shredder demanded.

"Your minions may talk the talk, but they don't always walk the walk." Rainbow said, as they stepped aside to reveal Fishface, Bebop, and Rocksteady knocked out and bounded together.

"Idiots." Shredder grumbled.

"Good thing I traced the signal on Twilight's phone and found they were here." Donnie added.

"Twilight!" the girls called from below.

"Twilight saw them, "Guys!"

"Where's..." Raph began, until they saw Leo unconscious, "LEO!" they ran over to check on their leader.

"Is he?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

"No, he's alive." Donnie assured.

"We got to get back to the lair." Raph said.

"What about Twilight?" Pinkie asked.

"Leave that to me?" Casey said, as he readied some pucks with explosives strapped to them, "Goongala!" he whacked the pucks up to the Dazzlings that exploded and distorted them.

"Twilight, come on!" Sunset called.

Twilight flew down and deactivated her Equestrian magic, "We'll be back!" Raph used a smoke bomb to make their getaway.

"They're gone." Karai said with anger.

"Perhaps, but their leader has been injured. And we have the power to take them down for good," Shredder motioned to the Dazzlings who still retained the stolen Equestrian Magic, "Soon we will have our revenge."

As the Dazzlings floated in the air, Adagio spoke, "Now that we have the Equestrian Magic, the Rainbooms will drop like flies."

"And those turtles will be an added bonus." Aria added.

Sonata looking less enthusiastic spoke, "Yeah. Great."

* * *

Down in the lair, Splinter was pacing, as Spike was resting on the couch, until they saw the group arrive, "Master Splinter!" they called.

Splinter turned to the group, and saw Leonardo's knocked out state, "What happened?"

"We were ambushed," Twilight panted, "Shredder. The Dazzling's. Leo protected me. But he..." the girl started getting sadder, as Sunset and Applejack comforted her.

"Lay him down here." Splinter instructed the group who laid him on the couch, as Spike got off.

Raph fumed before punching the punching bag, "I can't believe the Dazzlings fed off our energy while we were fighting!"

"But I thought the Dazzling's gems only fed off negative energy." Mikey noted.

"Based off the collars the Dazzlings wore containing their gems, Stockman must've enhanced them so they can assimilate negative energy from within a person without them having to show it." Donnie theorized.

"And they've gained the magic we have." Sunset Shimmer noted.

"So how can we fight them now that they have magic like you girls?" Casey asked.

Nobody knew what to say, until Spike looked at Twilight who looked at Leo with worry, "Twilight?"

"This was my fault. Leo got hurt because he was trying to protect me," She cried, "I knew this was the vision that I saw, but I thought I could change it. But I ended up causing it to happen!" she cried.

"Twilight." Fluttershy said with concern.

Splinter approached the Princess of Friendship and laid his hand on her shoulder, "Twilight, you did the right thing by wishing to help my son rather than heed his warning. But just because your vision has come to pass does not mean it is over."

"It doesn't?" she asked.

"No. What you saw was merely a fragment of what was bound to happen. But things can still be changed for the better. It all depends on you."

Applejack spoke, "Splinter's right, sugarcube. Just because you couldn't stop Leo from getting hurt like it happened in your vision, the fight's not over."

"Which means there's still a chance to stop the Dazzlings and Shredder." Rarity put in.

"Girls," Twilight gasped seeing them willing to continue to fight, "You're right. We'll stop them and make them regret what they did to Leo."

Suddenly they heard groaning, and all eyes fell on Leo who woke up, "Leo!" his bros gasped in relief.

"Hey, guys. What happened?" he groaned.

"Leo!" Twilight hugged him, "I'm so glad you're all right."

"Twilight?"

"You have no idea how worried I was."

"Based off your tight hugging I can take a guess!" he groaned.

Twilight realizing what she was doing eased up, "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he stretched his arms, "But what happened?"

"It's a long story." Twilight began, until Pinkie interrupted.

"But I'll shorten it. It turns out Shredder's minions had ambushed each of our groups and fought us, while secretly the Dazzlings were feeding off the negative energy inside of us. And when they got to you and Twilight they activated their new Equestrian magic and fought you, but you protected Twilight and got knocked out, and Twilight protected you by ponying up." she grinned with a squeal sound.

Leo was wide eyed at Pinkie's explanation, "You don't miss a detail do you?"

"Nuh-uh." Pinkie shook her head.

Leo turned to Twilight, "Are you ok, Twilight?"

"I'm fine. But what about you?"

"I'll be ok after I've rested."

"And then we're gonna wipe the floor with those girls!" Raph declared.

"Hold on, Raphael," Sunset said, "We can't just go barging in on Shredder, especially now that the Dazzlings have the same magic we have."

"So what do you suggest, we do nothing?"

"I didn't say that." Sunset replied.

"I reckin' we could use us some help." Applejack suggested.

"I'm all over it." Donnie started making some calls.

* * *

Meanwhile at Shredder's lair, the Dazzling's were standing before Shredder, "You three have done well, but your job will not be finished until you've delivered Splinter and the Turtles to me. Then you may have your revenge."

"Thank you, Master Shredder." Adagio said, as the three left the throne room.

As the Sirens walked through the halls, Adagio looked to Sonata, "Sonata, are you all right?"

"Huh, fine why do you ask?" she asked.

"You've been quiet for hours. That's not like you." Aria noted.

"Sorry, girls. It's just... Why did it have to come down to this?"

"Down to what?" Adagio asked.

"Hello! We're working along side a ninja assassin. He may be acting pleased with our progress but I feel he'll destroy us in the blink of an eye."

"If he tried that we will counter with our magic now." Adagio assured her.

"And it's not just that," Sonata continued, "Have we seriously had to go this far just to get out powers back?"

"Sonata, what's gotten into you?" Aria asked.

"While I missed having my powers, we've been doing fine before we got caught up in pursuing that Equestrian Magic. And look where it led us in the end."

"That was then, but this is now," Adagio reminded her, "Now that we have our magic back we can do what we failed to do twice, and this time no one here is going to stop us."

"I just wished things could've gone back to being simple like before." Sonata said dismally.

Adagio and Aria who's stiff shells had cracked couldn't help but feel the same, but being more obsessed with wanting to be adored shook it off, as the lead siren spoke, "Well, they can't be. Things change."

"And sometimes change stinks. But we just have to accept it." Aria added.

Sonata sighed seeing there was no changing them, "I know." they continued to walk on.

* * *

Back at the lair, the Mutanimals and Muckman arrived, "We got your message." Slash said, as they gathered around.

"You ok, Leo?" Pete asked.

"Better now that I've healed." Leo flexed his arms.

"We are glad to hear you're all ok." Leatherhead told the Rainbooms.

"Indeed. If only we were there to help Leonardo." Rockwell said in regret.

"Don't worry, you'll have a chance to knock the ones who did this Leo around." Mikey said.

"I sure can't wait to open up a can of butt whoop!" Mondo cheered.

"You and me both." Muckman agreed.

"For a mission this big it'll require all of us, humans and mutants." Leo began, as he looked at his father, brothers, friends, and fellow mutants.

"You can count on us, Leonardo." Slash said.

"Us too." Rainbow confirmed.

"Casey Jones is ready to take on those sirens with his mad skills." Casey boasted.

"I'm with you too." April added.

"As am I." Splinter nodded.

"Then we got work to do, team." Leo said, as they huddled up to plan a strategy.

 **(There you go. Don't miss next time where the heroes take the fight to their enemies and stop the Dazzlings once and for all. See you then.)**


	17. Finals Showdown

**(And welcome to the chapter with the final battle between the Turtles and Rainbooms vs Shredder and the Sirens. Hope you enjoy it.)**

In the turtles lair, the turtles, Splinter, Casey, April, the Mutanimals, and the Rainbooms were laying out their plan.

"So here's the layout," Leo began, "My brothers and I will sneak into Shredder's lair and get their attention. Then we get them to follow us away from their lair over to this building here." he pointed to a spot on the map.

"That's where we wait for them and get the drop on them." Slash concluded.

"I know it may sound risky..." Donnie began.

"But it will work." Rockwell assured, while Donnie was agitated by the monkey finishing his sentence like always.

"Let's hope so," Twilight said, "Now that the Dazzlings have the Equestrian magic like before they won't be easy to defeat, even if me and the girls can pony up."

"We still have to try." Sunset replied.

"Sunset Shimmer is correct," Splinter confirmed, "Despite whatever odds may be against us be it numbers or power we must not lose hope."

"So what're we waiting for?" Raph asked, "Let's put this plan into motion."

"And stop the Dazzlings for good." Rainbow added.

"All right team, let's move!" Leo ordered, as they saddled up for battle.

"Twilight." Spike said in worry.

"You stay here where it's safe, Spike. I promise you we'll be back." she scratched behind his ears.

"You all be careful out there." he said.

"We will." Twilight promised, as the group headed back to the surface.

* * *

Meanwhile at Shredder's lair, Shredder stood before Karai and Tiger Claw, before speaking, "I want our forces to be ready at all times."

"Yes, Master Shredder." Tiger Claw answered.

"Father, what exactly are we preparing for? Leo was injured." Karai reminded him.

"And the turtles and Rainbooms will no doubt be on their way to avenge him. And when they do, we will be ready. Now go." Tiger Claw and Karai bowed their heads before taking their leave.

Meanwhile from up above in the Turtle Blimp, the turtles were scoping out the scene from above, "Shredder's lair right below us." Raphael noted.

"Ok, turtles, let's go." Leo ordered, as they fastened the ropes to their belts and jumped down from the blimp.

"Whoo!" Mikey cheered, only to be hushed by his brothers not wanting to be spotted.

They landed on the roof and unfastened their ropes. Leo motioned them to be silent as they peaked around the corner of the roof, and saw two Foot Bots on patrol. He whipped out two shuriken and launched them nailing the Foot Bots in their head shorting out some of their circuits. Leo quickly jumped in and sliced the two robots in half.

Donnie carefully cut a hole in the glass window and they all shimmied down a rope landing inside Shredder's throne room that was dark.

"You think Shred head forgot to pay his electric bill?" Mikey whispered.

Suddenly the lights came on revealing they were surrounded by Foot Bots, Karai, the Dazzlings, Shredder's mutant henchmen, and Shredder himself.

"Like flies you've been caught right in my web." Shredder stated.

Karai spoke, "Leo, nice to see you're up and about after that thrashing."

"I don't go down easy, Karai." Leo replied.

"It's time we put an end to you, turtles." Fishface maneuvered his blade.

"Once and for all." Tiger Claw readied his blasters.

"You'll have to catch us first!" Raphael called.

Mikey threw a smoke bomb, "Adios!" the smoke filled the room allowing the turtles to make their escape.

Shredder declared, "After them!"

* * *

Outside the turtles were already on the movie jumping from rooftop to rooftop with Shredder and his forces in hot pursuit.

"Faster, guys, they're gaining!" Donnie cried.

They picked up the pace before stopping on top of a roof, while their enemies arrived and surrounded them.

"Turtle freaks have nowhere to go now." Rocksteady laughed.

"Let's finish them here and now." Bebop said.

"Sounds like a plan." Adagio agreed.

"Tonight I will make your end swift and painful." Shredder promised, as he readied his bladed gauntlets.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Came Rainbow Dash's voice.

"What?!" Shredder called, as the Foot clan looked around and saw Splinter, April, Casey, the Rainbooms, and the Mutanimals standing up on another rooftop by a water tower.

"The Rainbooms!" Sonata gasped.

"And the rat!" Shredder squinted his eyes.

"Tonight you fight all of us!" Splinter declared.

"And we will stop you!" Twilight added, as she gripped her weapon.

"All right, gang. Let's get 'em!" Slash declared.

And so the turtles allies jumped to the rooftop they were on, as Shredder bellowed, "Attack!"

* * *

So both sides went into battle with the Rainbooms taking on the Dazzlings, April, Casey, Rockwell, Mondo, Pete, and Muckman taking on the Foot Bots, Slash, Leatherhead, and the turtles fighting the mutants and Karai, while Splinter was going at it with Shredder.

Mondo skateboarded around the Foot Bots who're trying to attack him, but ended up attacking themselves, "Yeah, that's it! Follow the boarding lizard, dudes!" he laughed.

Rockwell was using his psychic waves to knock some of the Foot Bots away, "Stay focused, Mondo. Remember what's at stake!"

"Yeah. But it's nice to have a good time when fighting," Casey wielded his hockey stick, "Goongala!" he struck some Foot Bots.

The Rainbooms were facing the Dazzlings, as Twilight spoke up, "You have something that doesn't belong to you three."

"The Equestrian Magic is ours, and we will do whatever we please with it!" Adagio answered.

"Let's go!" Sunset called, as the girls went into battle with the sirens.

Even with the numbers against the trio of girls, they still proved to be more than a match. Aria spoke up, "Adagio, let's just power up and be done with them."

"My thoughts exactly, Aria," Adagio agreed, "Sing!" the sirens vocalized, while Sonata still looked unsure as she vocalized. They gained their ponytails and fin wings before flying above and diving down like hawks to their prey.

"Looks out!" Applejack called, as they started running around to avoid the sirens strikes like sitting ducks.

"We need to pony up too!" Pinkie declared.

"Pinkie's right. We need to concentrate!" Twilight ordered, as they girls looked deep inside themselves and ponied up.

"Now the odds are evened." Rainbow said, as she flew up to the Dazzlings level.

With the mutants, the turtles were facing off against their enemies with Leo going after Karai and Tiger Claw, Raph handling Fishface and Bebop, Mikey dealing with Rahzar and Rocksteady, and Donnie was dealing with Stockman-Fly.

"You know how much this is going to hurt?" Rahzar asked Mikey, as he tried tried to claw at him.

"Well, this is gonna hurt more!" Mikey whipped his chucks at Rahzar who yelped like the dog he was.

"Turtle freak mess with Rocksteady and he gets the horn!" Rocksteady charged in to attack Mikey.

The party turtles jumped to the side and Rocksteady ended up charging Rahzar who growled, "Clumsy, rhino!"

Raph was maneuvering his sais, as Fishface was using his own weapon to strike, "I'm going to chop you up, turtle!"

"And I'm gonna make fish-kabob out of you!" Raph fought back, before Bebop jumped in and launched his energy mohawk while making his hoots and rants.

Donnie was fighting Stockman-Fly, as the bug was buzzing around while trying to nail the turtle with his spit.

"Didn't anybody teach you not to spit?!" Donnie shouted, before jumping away.

"I got this!" Slash threw his mace at Stockman hitting him and causing him to fall to the ground.

He looked up and saw Leatherhead standing above him roaring, making the fly mutant buzz in fright.

Leo was fending off against Karai, while dodging Tiger Claw's blaster shots, "You know I don't wanna do this to you, Karai."

"But I'm itching to do this to you!" Karai struck Leo with her sword, while he jumped back.

Leo ended up jumping right in close range of Tiger Claw, as the assassin pulled out his blade and started sword fighting with the turtle leader.

Meanwhile the two old friends turned rivals were busy themselves engaging in combat, Splinter was using his quick reflexes and skills against Shredder's strength.

"Fate as always leads up to these confrontations, but in the end I shall be destined to triumph!" Shredder boasted.

"Your ego has only clouded your mind as time comes and goes!" Splinter retorted as he fought back.

Once all the Foot Bots had been cleared, the Mutanimals and some of the Rainbooms joined the fight against Shredder's mutants.

Rainbow and Applejack jumped in and started fighting Rocksteady and Bebop, as the two mutants stood their ground.

"Rainbow haired girl and country girl are no match for the Bebop and Rocksteady!" Rocksteady declared.

"Oh, yeah? Well, the Bebop and Rocksteady are no match the awesomeness of Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow retorted.

Applejack sighed, "Ya gotta pick your words better." The two just went at it with the two mutants with Rainbow flying around Bebop who was trying to hit her with his energy mohawk shots.

Applejack was going toe to toe with Rocksteady using her ponified strength to match his own, "Country girl's got the brawn, I'll say that."

"This girl's got more than brawn, horn head! She's also got heart!" Applejack grabbed Rocksteady's right hand and threw her over her shoulder making him crash.

"Nice on, A.J!" Pinkie cheered, before dodging Rahzar's nail projectiles.

As Twilight was handling Tiger Claw, she looked over and saw Splinter and Shredder going at it, with Splinter looking like he was getting tired.

She squinted her eyes at Shredder while gripping her kamyari. She flew over in their direction with determination as Shredder was about to strike Splinter.

"And now, Hamato Yoshi. Be gone!" Before Shredder could strike, his gauntlet was blocked by Twilight's weapon, as the Princess blocked him, "You!"

Twilight using her enhanced power by the magic within her to push Shredder back, "Twilight." Splinter gasped.

"Are you ok, sensei?" Twilight asked.

"I'll be fine."

"You have made a big mistake in coming between our business, Princess." Shredder warned the girl.

Twilight frowned, "I still have a score to settle with you for not only mutating my number one assistant, but for hurting my friend as well!" she flew at Shredder as they engaged in combat.

"Fool! You are beneath me!" Shredder knocked her back, but the princess remained strong.

"Beneath you or not, I'm not giving up! None of us are!" she called, as her fellow Rainbooms joined at her side.

Shredder growled before turning to the Dazzlings, "Get them, you fools!"

Adagio and Aria scowled at Shredder's insult, before flying at the Rainbooms engaging in combat. As Fluttershy was fighting Sonata she noticed how Sonata appeared to be holding back.

The two ended up getting knocked to the side away from the fighting, as Fluttershy spoke, "I don't think you wanna fight anymore than I don't do you?"

Sonata answered truthfully, "I-I don't."

"Then why are you?"

"Because it's Shredder's orders, and Adagio and Aria would hate me if I don't follow orders."

"You don't have to do anything you don't wanna do, Sonata."

"I don't?" Sonata asked curiously.

"Of course not. You can make your own decisions and choices."

"But Adagio and Aria..."

"Don't have the right to tell you what's right and wrong. You can choose for yourself." Fluttershy smiled.

"But why're you suddenly being so nice to me after all I did?"

"You look like you needed it. And I know deep down you're not like your friends."

"I-I just wanted to live normally after losing my magic, but all they could think about was revenge." Sonata sighed.

"It's not too late, Sonata. Join us, we can end this fighting together." Fluttershy offered.

Sonata looked at Fluttershy's extended hand and was ready to take it, until Adagio called out, "Sonata, get your butt in gear!"

Sonata hearing her voice looked back at Fluttershy and spoke, "I'm sorry." she went back to join the Dazzlings much to Fluttershy's worry.

Sonata joined her fellow sirens as they continued to fight the Rainbooms while Shredder resumed his fight with Splinter.

"When I am done with you, I am going to make your turtles suffer as well as these girls." the insane ninja proclaimed.

Splinter frowned, "I will not let you lay a hand on them!" he attacked his former friend, as they fought like true ninja masters.

"Come on, Master Splinter! Take him down!" The turtles and their allies cheered him on, while Shredder's mutants and Karai cheered their master on.

The two jumped around fighting, until Splinter landed a strong punch and kick to Shredder making him roll across the ground.

"All right, sensei!" the turtles cheered.

"Not too shabby." Splinter admitted.

Shredder struggled to get up and looked at Splinter. Fury as always burned in his heart as he got up and ran at Splinter screaming in fury.

"Splinter, look out!" April cried.

Splinter anticipating this move jumped out of the way, while Shredder was on a direct course with Adagio and Aria.

"Girls, move!" Karai called.

Adagio and Aria weren't fast enough to move like Splinter, and before Shredder's blade could strike who else should take the blow but Sonata who jumped into the line of fire. The ditzy dazzling groaned from the attack and fell to the ground groaning in more pain.

Adagio and Aria gasped in shock at what happened to Sonata. Needless to say everyone around was in shock.

"Sonata." Fluttershy gasped.

"She-she took the blow." Pete said in shock.

Adagio and Aria dropped to the ground, as the lead Dazzling lifted Sonata's head up, "Sonata, are you all right?" Adagio asked in worry.

"Sonata, speak to us." Aria pleaded.

Sonata groaned, "Hey, girls. Glad you weren't hurt."

"Forget us. What about you?" Aria asked.

"Why do it, Sonata?" Adagio asked in confusion.

"No matter what mean things you said to me or called me, you're the only ones I have in this world or had in Equestria," she explained weakly, "I just hope deep down you feel the same." she closed her eyes.

"NO!" Adagio and Aria cried.

Shredder got up and noticed his enemies glaring at him, while Karai spoke, "Father, you-you struck her."

Shredder spoke, "She stepped right into it, Karai. That's her own fault."

"And would it have been the fault of the other two had your attack reached them instead?" Splinter challenged.

"Your hatred is what's gonna get all those around you killed one day, Shredder." Leo warned him.

"Silence!" Shredder bellowed, "Attack!" he noticed his mutants were trembling, "What're you waiting for?!"

"Uh, Master Shredder." Fishface said in worry.

"What?!" Shredder felt a powerful force building up behind him.

He turned and saw Adagio and Aria glaring at him while their Equestrian magic intensified, "You hurt our friend!" Adagio shouted.

"And we will make you pay for that!" Aria promised.

"You dare betray me?!" Shredder bellowed, "I will make you suffer!" he went to attack the sirens, only to get knocked around by the two who vocalized and sent shockwaves knocking Shredder off his feet as well as pushing his minions back.

"Ok, so are they still our enemies?" Mikey asked in confusion.

"I have no idea." Donnie answered in equal confusion.

Adagio and Aria turned to the good guys, as the lead siren spoke, "Rainbooms, our beef with you no longer matters. All we care about is making him pay for what he did to Sonata."

"Would you be willing to help us despite our differences?" Aria asked.

The Rainbooms were confused and not sure how to answer, until Twilight spoke, "We are if you are." Adagio and Aria nodded in confirmation.

"Then let's do this together!" Sunset declared, as they all cheered.

Shredder growled, "You two will regret betraying me!"

"We already regret thinking you could help us." Adagio said bitterly.

"Come on, girls, Mutants, everyone!" Twilight called, as they took the fight once again to Shredder and the enemy mutants.

As the Mutanimals took the fight to Shredder's mutants, the turtles and Rainbooms themselves were throwing all they had against Shredder who was actually starting to lose his edge.

"Father!" Karai wanted to help Shredder only to get blocked by Slash and Leatherhead. She shifted in her snake form and fought them determined to go to Shredder's aid.

Shredder was trying to block attack after attack by the Rainbooms, Aria, and Adagio, but wasn't capable of blocking all of them.

"This isn't possible. You are not this strong!" Shredder shouted.

"Wrong, Shredder," Twilight began, "We have strength unlike anything you've ever seen. The strength that comes from the bonds of friendship we all share. And as long as you hold onto this hatred in your heart you will never understand it."

"And now see just how strong our friendship is compared to your hate!" Sunset exclaimed, as the magic of friendship surrounded the Rainbooms and two sirens, as they announced together.

"BOOYAKASHA!"

They released a explosion of magic right in Shredder's path. The ninja's eyes widened in shock as the wave sent the mad man flying across the city screaming.

"Master Shredder!" Tiger claw called, as he took off on his jetpack to follow him, while the other mutants followed.

Karai was the last to follow, as she looked back at the group with anger, while the turtles remained unaffected knowing that wasn't the real Karai.

* * *

When the snake girl left, the Rainbooms and sirens powered down, "Girls, you did it!" Leo cheered.

"That was awesome!" Donnie cheered.

"We really did it!" Fluttershy beamed.

"We're the best!" Pinkie cheered, as she did a dance, "Go ninja! Go ninja! Go!"

Splinter spoke, "Congratulations to all of you. I am very proud," he turned to the Dazzlings, "And big thanks to you two for helping us in defeating our enemies."

"No problem, rat man." Aria replied.

Adagio sighed, "I just wished there was something we could've done for Sonata." Aria shared the same look of guilt, until a voice spoke up.

"You really mean that?"

The two gasped, as they looked over seeing Sonata slowly sit up looking all right, "Sonata?!" the two gasped, as they ran over to her.

"You're all right!" Aria cheered.

"But how?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, didn't Shredder get you?" Mondo asked.

"Just a scratch," Sonata groaned, "Nothing too bad, but boy did that sting."

"Sonata!" Aria embraced her.

"Aria?" Sonata was surprised at her action.

"I'm sorry for all the times I've called you the worst!" she cried on her shoulder.

Sonata smiled and returned the hug, "I know you are."

"Sonata," Adagio began with a smile, "We're so glad you're all right."

"Thanks, Adagio." Sonata smiled, as she was helped to her feet.

Twilight spoke up, "I hope this has taught you something, girls. Revenge will only lead you down a dark path and in the end will leave you with nothing."

"Spoken like a true leader." Splinter commended her.

Adagio spoke, "You're right. Shredder may have promised to help us, but if that was his attitude in the end he would've probably disposed of us like he thought he did to Sonata."

"I may miss feeding off energy instead of regular food, but after this the latter doesn't seem so bad." Aria admitted.

"Then are you two thinking what I hope you are?" Sonata asked hopefully.

Adagio and Aria removed their gems from their necklaces, prompting Sonata to follow. The Mutants and Rainbooms were concerned before they dropped their gems to the ground and smashed them with their boots breaking them and releasing all the energy they harnessed, including the Equestrian magic they stole from the girls which returned to them.

"Did you just seriously do that?" Rainbow asked in disbelief.

"Even if we can't sing the way we used too, we can always learn how to do it again from scratch." Sonata said.

"And we'll make others adore us for the right reasons instead of popularity." Adagio added.

"It may be a bummer, but if it's a step to being good we're willing to try it." Aria admitted.

"Ooh, this is so touching!" Mikey wiped away a fake tear.

"Hugs!" Pinkie cheered, as she embraced the Dazzlings followed by the rest of the Rainbooms. The three sirens feeling accepted smiled knowing this was better than being bad.

The turtles, mutants, April, and Casey smiled, while Raph made a soft gagging sound. Leo spoke up, "Everyone, it's time to celebrate!"

"Yeah!" the groups cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile at New York City's dump, Karai and the mutants were digging around piles of garbage, while Stockman was spitting acid on some half eaten foods and eating them.

"I don't see him anywhere." Bebop said, as he dug through the garbage.

"Keep looking! This was where Tiger Claw spotted father land." Karai ordered, as they continued digging.

Suddenly a familiar arm burst out of a nearby pile of garbage along with a growling sound. The group ran over, as Shredder pulled himself out of the garbage looking uninjured physically.

"Master Shredder, are you hurt?" Rahzar asked, only to get shoved away by said man.

"I'm fine!" he growled.

"We're grateful to see you in one piece, Master." Tiger Claw bowed his head.

Karai spoke, "I promise you father, the turtles, and those girls will pay for this, especially those traitorous sirens."

"Never mind that!" Shredder answered, "I never want to see any of those girls ever again!"

 **(And there you go. The girls and the Turtles defeated Shredder and reformed the Dazzlings. Don't miss the epic conclusion.)**


	18. The Ninja Girls

**(And here's the finale, folks. Hope you enjoyed this fic as I went on break from my two Naruto fics. But with this complete I'll be getting back to them. Enjoy.)**

After the fight the heroes returned to the lair with Spike overjoyed to see them all ok, but was edgy upon seeing the Dazzlings. After Twilight calmed him down and told him things were different he took her word for it.

Soon enough the heroes were celebrating with a pizza smorgasbord, with the Dazzlings getting to know each of the Rainbooms and mutants and found out they had more in common than they thought.

With Adagio she was talking to Leo about their positions as leaders, "Ever since we arrived in this world, it's been a nightmare trying to keep Aria and Sonata under control, but with Sonata's density and Aria constantly questioning my decisions and ideas it's been one headache after another."

"I hear ya. It's hard to keep my own team in check, especially with Raph questioning my own decisions and not waiting for orders. But he eventually realizes the importance of following my lead." Leo admitted.

"Boy, we got our work cut out for us, huh?" Adagio asked.

"For real." Leo agreed.

Over by Raph and Slash, Aria was talking to them, "It's not that I don't think Adagio's a bad leader. I just wonder if the stuff she comes up with is seriously the best choices she could make."

"I can understand that," Raph admitted, "I mean I once tried to be leader, but I cracked under the pressure."

"And I almost lost faith as my role as a leader." Slash sighed at the memory.

"But after all that's happened , if I had it my way I probably wouldn't have had the knowledge to come up with any better ideas." Aria admitted.

"Hotheads like us certainly have a lot to learn." Raph said, as she and Aria fist bumped.

Finally Sonata was enjoying pizza with Mikey and Mondo, "Mm, next to tacos, pizza is my favorite food." Sonata beamed.

"It's a food sent by the heavens." Mikey added.

"For real, dude." Mondo agreed.

"I mean, you just don't get this kind of stuff back in Equestria." Sonata said, as she ate a slice.

Suddenly the lights dimmed, and everyone saw the Rainbooms with their instruments in hand looking ready to play.

Rainbow spoke up, "Listen up humans and mutants alike. This is a little number thought up by our dear friend Fluttershy in dedication to the four greatest friends we ever made here. This one's going out to you Ninja Turtles!"

And so the band started playing, as Twilight and Sunset led lead vocals with each of the girls taking a few verses. As they played, like always they ponied up.

As the girls played the turtles and their friends were enjoying the rocking beat, especially Casey and April. The Dazzlings though bitter about giving up their voices knew once they learned how to sing again through the right method would one day be able to match them again.

When the Rainbooms finished, their pony features vanished while the mutants cheered and applauded on their performance.

"All right!" Mondo cheered.

"Hooray!" Pete clapped.

"Jolly good!" Rockwell applauded.

"You girls were amazing." April congratulated them.

"You rocked." Casey added.

"Thanks, girls," Leo began, "We appreciate that dedication."

"Of course. What're friends for?" Twilight asked.

"Come on, we're more than friends," Mikey said, "We're like a big family."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Pinkie smiled.

* * *

Later on, after the Mutanimals left the Dazzlings were still in the lair with the turtles and Rainbooms. Twilight spoke to Adagio, "So now what're you girls going to do?"

"The girls and I decided to leave New York and start fresh somewhere else." Adagio answered.

"But where will ya go?" Applejack wondered.

"No idea. We'll just go where the wind takes us." Aria replied.

"Are you sure you won't consider coming back with us?" Sunset asked.

"Sorry, but unlike you I doubt anyone at CHS would forgive us ever." Sonata answered.

"You'd be surprised. I mean after doing plenty of community service and what not." Rainbow said.

"Thanks, but we need to do this." Adagio replied.

"And it's not like we'll be totally defenseless out there," Aria added, "We still have our ninja skills. Except this time we won't use them to hurt others, but to protect ourselves and each other."

Splinter said, "See that you remember that."

"We will, Master Splinter." Sonata promised.

"And remember if you need anyone to talk to, we're always opened to you three." Rarity added.

"We really appreciate this, girls." Adagio smiled.

"Well, we better get back, tomorrow's a big day." Twilight said, as they all agreed and left the lair.

* * *

The next day in an alley way, the Dazzlings were saying goodbye to their new friends, while the Rainbooms had either hidden their ninja weapons in their bags, or wrapped the bigger ones in cloth so no one would know what they were, "Thanks for everything, you guys." Sonata began.

"No prob, Sona. If ya ever come back to New York drop us a line." Mikey said.

"We'll keep that in mind." Aria replied.

"Girls, there's our bus." Adagio said, as a bus was pulling up next to the bus stop.

So the Dazzlings left as the group bid them farewell, before they got on the bus that took off. Twilight spoke to their new friends, "The next bus will be ours back home. We're sure gonna miss, you guys."

"We will too, Twilight." Leo admitted.

"You girls have been the best thing to happen to this city since it was saved from the Kraang." Casey added.

"So we'll still keep in touch, April?" Rarity asked.

"You bet, Rarity." April confirmed.

"And, Casey, when I come back let's have a little one on one hockey match?" Rainbow challenged.

"Lookin' forward to it, Dash." Casey and Rainbow locked fists.

"Girls, there's the bus." Fluttershy said, motioning to the incoming bus.

"Guess it's time to go," Pinkie said before bawling and embracing Mikey, "I'm gonna miss you, Mikey!"

"And I will you, Pinkie Pie!" Mikey bawled.

"All right you two get it together." Raph said, as he and Sunset pried the two apart.

So the girls walked to the bus stop and got on the bus with Twilight the last one to get on. They took their seats, as Twilight looked up and saw the turtles standing on top of the roof of a building.

She smiled and thought, 'Sayonara, Ninja Turtles.' and the bus took off, while the turtles watched it drive off and out of the city.

Sometime later back at CHS, the girls were gathered around the school statue with Twilight and Spike ready to go through the portal.

"We'll see ya again soon, Twilight." Applejack said.

"I hope so to. It's gonna be interesting explaining to your Equestrian selves what I had to go through." Twilight admitted.

"Well, it'll be more believable on your end. I doubt anyone here would believe that we fought evil ninjas along side mutants." Rainbow said.

"Guess, this will be something we'll have to keep to ourselves." Fluttershy added.

"As long as we know then that's all that matters," Twilight assured her, "Ready, Spike?"

"All ready." Spike answered, as he still wore the Hamato clan headband. And so the princess and her assistant went through the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Equestria in Twilight's castle, the pony versions of the girls were awaiting the return of their friend having gotten the message from her via Sunset Shimmer and the notebook.

The mirror glowed, as Twilight stepped out back on all fours as her weapon was still strapped to her back. And Spike still wore the headband.

"Twilight, welcome back." Fluttershy greeted her.

"We sure missed ya." Applejack said.

"Are you and Spike ok?" Rarity inquired.

"We're both fine." Twilight assured her.

"So what'd ya do in the other world?" Pinkie wondered.

"Betcha had some big adventure, huh?" Rainbow guessed.

"You don't know the half of it." Twilight answered.

"Well, what happened?" Applejack wondered.

"Well, I learned how to be a ninja." Twilight answered.

"And I turned into a mutant." Spike added.

The girls gave them confused looks, as Rarity spoke, "You may have to start at the beginning."

"Right." Twilight said sheepishly, before she used her magic to remove her weapon from her back an unravel the cloth wrap.

"Whoa, where did you get that?" Rainbow gasped.

"This was the ninja weapon I was chosen to use. But for now it'll make a good trophy," she levitated up onto a stand above the fireplace, "Perfect."

"So can you tell us the story now?" Pinkie pleaded.

"Ok, ok. Calm down, Pinkie. Let's go to the meeting room, and we'll explain from there." Twilight said, as the group left the library, before Twilight took one last look at the portal and smiled hoping one day she'd see not only her friends from CHS soon, but her mutant friends as well.

* * *

 _Months Later_

Twilight and her friends were in the library as the group was helping reorganize the place, until the portal looked like it was going haywire.

"What's going on with the portal?" Spike asked in worry.

"I don't know." Twilight answered in equal worry.

"It's gonna blow!" Pinkie screamed.

"Take cover!" Applejack called, as they all took cover behind something, until the portal released steam from overload.

Twilight and Spike looked and saw piled right by the portal was a group of ponies. They recognized one as Sunset Shimmer who was once again a unicorn. And the others were the counterparts of the Equestria Mane Five including what looked like another Twilight and another Spike.

The Mane Five of CHS looked like their pony selves now, only were dressed in their same clothing, even their back hooves still had the same footwear. The Twilight with them was the same Human Twilight Princess Twilight met when she finally got back to Sunset Shimmer on her problem about the magic leaking into the Friendship Games. She instead of a alicorn became a unicorn and retained the same glasses and hairstyle, while continued to wear the Crystal Prep uniform in memory of her time there. And the Spike with them was actually the real Dog Spike who gained the ability to speak through Fluttershy's Equestrian Magic.

"Girls?" Princess Twilight gasped, as she galloped over, "Are you ok?"

"We're fine." Sunset groaned, as she and the girls got up. They saw what they had turned into and were astounded.

"Girls, we're really ponies!" CHS Pinkie beamed.

"My stars." CHS Rarity gasped.

"Well, I'll be." CHS Applejack admired.

"So awesome." CHS Rainbow cheered, as she flew around.

"My goodness." CHS Fluttershy gasped.

"This is interesting." CHS Twilight admitted.

"I'll say." Dog Spike said, while looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"What're all of you doing here, and what's wrong with the portal?" Princess Twilight asked.

"About that..." Sunset trailed, as CHS Applejack spoke.

"Could we stay here for awhile?"

"What? Why?"

"Because our world is gone, darling." CHS Rarity said with sorrow.

"Gone? How?!" Princess Twilight asked in confusion.

Pinkie explained,"Ya see a dinosaur alien race called the Triceratons invaded the earth in order to destroy the Kraang that were still there. By doing so they used a black hole machine which opened up a black hole and sucked in the entire planet and everyone in it. So we escaped using the portal on our end, but with it gone we have no way of getting back not that there's a planet to go back to." she grinned.

Princess Twilight, Spike, and the Equestrian Mane Five minus Pinkie were slack jawed, as CHS Twilight spoke, "That pretty much says it all."

"Uh-huh." Dog Spike confirmed.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry," The princess comforted them, "Wait a minute, the Kraang? Then the turtles, April, Casey..."

"We don't know if they made it out." Sunset sighed.

The princess spoke, "If I know them they had to have found a way to escape. Maybe they'll even fix what happened."

"But how?" CHS Fluttershy asked.

"I don't know for sure. Sort of a gut instinct."

"Well, if they do have a plan to save the planet all we can do is wait." Applejack said.

"So about us staying here?" Sunset asked.

"Don't worry, you're welcomed to stay as long as you want," Princess Twilight began, until she and Spike remembered both their Equestrian friends and their human counterparts seeing each other, "But first I think some introductions is in order." she said knowing it was going to be awkward to introduce both groups to each other.

 **(And there's the fic. Hope you enjoyed it. I know leaving it on a cliffhanger raises questions about what will become of them. If I do decide to do a sequel I'll do it when the new Turtles season comes to an end. That way I'll know exactly how things will go on the Turtles end.)**


End file.
